Yesterday's History
by SweetLoveAngel2
Summary: Best friends, nothing complicated like love bothering them.. That is until Lucy's heart decides to interrupt her friendly relationship with Natsu. What's worse, her past can't seem to leave her alone. Will Natsu be able to save her from her past? And what about the future? Do they share one or will this really change everything? Rated M for language and future chapters, R&R.
1. And so it begins

**Hey guys! I was having this idea in my head and my friend persuaded me to write a story about it. So here I am, posting my very first FanFic. I hope you like it. Any constructive criticism and feedback are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 1, And so it begins...**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her bed, bored out of her mind. She wanted to do something but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. She kept staring at the ceiling of her apartment, glancing every so often from the window back to her partner that was knocked out on her couch.

A few days ago, she had caught a cold and was forced by Natsu to stay home and rest. It had been three days now and she honestly felt relatively good. She hated to admit it but it was because of Natsu that she was feeling better right now. Of course she would never tell him that. No need to boost his ego even more. Natsu had stayed with her, forcing her to stay inside and rest. He had even knocked her out once, to keep her from leaving.

But she had enough of this. She was sick of always having to look at the four walls of her apartment. She had to admit though, it wasn't all bad being locked up here. Once in a while she could hear Natsu knock something over, followed with a curse and the words 'Nothing happened!'. But nonetheless she wanted to get out of here, she wanted some fresh air. She wanted to feel the sun on her skin and feel the wind softly blowing through her hair.

But she knew that Natsu wouldn't let her go outside because he didn't want her to get even sicker. She thought it was strange that he was so concerned about her health and it made her heart flutter when she thought he may be worried about her. But she soon realized how stupid that was. He had said that it would only trouble him if they went on a mission like this, because he had to look after her. That statement had made a painful, stabbing jolt of pain creep inside her heart and the thought of being a bother to him made her cheerfulness drop drastically.

She shifted under the covers, swinging her feet over the edge of her bed. She looked over at the couch on which Natsu had been sleeping for the past couple of days. She kinda felt bad that he slept there, she knew the couch wasn't too comfortable. But when she asked him to share the bed, which was a onetime offer only, he refused. He said he'd only keep her up. Now that she thought about it; at that moment she hadn't paid much attention to his choice of words but now.. Her cheeks flared as she thought about the implications.

She shook her head. '_Baka Lucy! He's too innocent to have meant it like that! I bet he doesn't even know what it means to share a bed with a girl, even though he always ends up in mine. In his mind, we're just friends, nothing more, nothing less.. well maybe being classified as Nakama is an even higher rank than a lover in his mind.._' She looked back toward the source of the light snores that filled her oh so quiet room. She didn't want to wake him, because he wouldn't even let her go outside. '_Let's go for a clean escape this time. Last time I made the mistake to tell him I was leaving, resulting in him knocking me out.. I can still feel the bump on my head.. But not this time!_' Lucy grinned confidently before taking a deep breath to calm her excitement.

She couldn't see him but she knew he was definitely there. She listened to his breathing and when she was certain that the Dragon Slayer was still sleeping, she placed her feet on the ground. When her bare feet touched the cold floor she felt a chill running up her spine.

"Where are you going, Luce?" She froze. '_No way! He was sleeping just seconds ago! Did I wake him up?_' His voice could be heard just seconds after she had touched the ground. By now, she should've been used to his voice but somehow she couldn't help but notice that Natsu's voice was slightly deeper than normal.

She remained as silent as she could, hoping he would think he imagined it all. He hadn't actually seen her since he was still laying down, so she still had a chance. Her mind was getting into overdrive; planning an escape for every possible situation she might get herself in if she'd get caught. '_If I'm quick enough I can jump out the window behind me.. Natsu does it all the time, even when Happy's not around.. No, I could seriously hurt myself. Besides it's too high, even if I get to the window fast enough; I think I would chicken out if I looked down. Think Lucy! What else?! I could jump him and knock him unconscious before he gets the chance to take me out.. But that would probably lead to a fight and he'd probably go overboard; incinerating my apartment in the process… Was that it? C'mon brain! Work!_'

The reason Natsu had suddenly become so concerned about her was because he felt guilty for making her sick in the first place. While on their last mission, he had accidently destroyed the bridge on which they had been standing. They both fell down into the river, resulting in Lucy getting a cold. Of course Natsu was fine with his inhumanly hot body and Lucy almost cursed at that if she wasn't slightly attracted to his well-toned body. For the rest, the mission went flawless. The old lady who had given the order for the mission had even said they could stay the night at her mansion when she saw the two mages on her doorstep, both soaked to the bone.

"Lucy?" His voice broke through her thoughts once again. She could hear him shift on the couch. And when his eyes finally met with hers, she lost the ability to form words in her mouth. For the first time since she's known Natsu, she noticed how extremely black his eyes were. '_His eyes look so tired.. Did he even sleep these past days?_'

"You're busted." He said, giving her a toothy grin. She just stared at him as he smiled that goofy smile of his. She had to admit that that smile could make her weak in her knees and she was happy that she was not standing on her feet at the moment.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice if you were going to sneak out?" He walked towards her, where she was still sitting on the edge of her bed, frozen. He stared back at her as she inspected his face. His hair was a mess but she kinda liked it that way. She saw the muscles of his jaw ripple his skin as he swallowed when she kept on staring him down. It wasn't until he was standing in front of her that she actually _looked_ at him.

"I feel fine, s-so I thought… may-maybe we could.. go.." Her voice died in her throat and she wanted to slap herself for stuttering like that. She didn't know why her body reacted to him like this but it confused her to the point where she shook her head, trying to figure it all out.

She watched him as he moved and she felt her cheeks heat up when she saw his half naked body because he had taken off his vest. She didn't blame him, it really was incredibly hot in here.

"Your face is all red, Luce. You still feeling sick?" He sat next to her. Her eyes widened when she looked straight into his again, seeing something that wasn't supposed to be there. '_Why does he look so concerned? That's not like him at all. Natsu's never worried of concerned about anything so why begin now?_' Lucy didn't understand. Lately, Natsu had been acting differently around her but when she talked about it with Levy and Mira, they both said she was imagining things. Her thoughts were once again interrupted when Natsu placed his hand on her wrist. He was so close that she forgot how to breathe.

'_What the hell are you doing Luce! Don't act all confused and flustered around him! This is Natsu!_'

It was obvious she liked him. But she herself wasn't ready to acknowledge that yet. Partly because she knew Natsu could never share her feelings.

"Hmm?" Natsu placed his hand over her forehead. "You're burning up. Are you really ok?" She couldn't help but close her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth his hand was giving off. Suddenly she wasn't so sure any more about her previous thoughts. Maybe the one that was acting differently was her?

She finally got the message her brain was yelling at her. She pulled her head away from his touch and looked in another direction, just so she didn't have to look in his eyes anymore. Somehow she couldn't control herself whenever he just as looked at her. Her body reacted on its own and to be honest; it was scaring the hell out of her.

He was surprised at her reaction and a sudden sadness fell over him. It was known to everybody that Natsu and Lucy had a close relationship and they all knew they were both extremely unaware of their feelings; well Natsu was. Lucy was another story. Mira had said it from the start; 'You two are meant for each other! And you will be together! I just know it!' Lucy had found her body to react more to Natsu's actions than before but she couldn't quite explain it. Right now, Lucy would blame it on the cold she was trying to shake off.

"W-why wouldn't I be hot? It's like a freakin' sauna in here! A-and you sitting so close to me, isn't helping much either!" When Lucy realized what she had just said she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he hadn't heard or he hadn't noticed.

There was a silence and Lucy glanced at him for a moment and was surprised to see him smile at her.

"So, you're saying I'm hot?" He smirked.

"N-No! Don't be so full of yourself!" She smiled back, still aware of the faint blush that was covering her cheeks.

"You're so weird. Of course I'm hot! I'm a dragon after all." He laughed aloud.

She giggled at his words. She had missed this; these moments where they were _just friends_, nothing complicated like love distracting her. In those few moments, she felt like she could go back to what used to be. But as soon as his hand touched her, this thought disappeared again.

He suddenly pulled her up with him and he pushed her into the bathroom and threw the door shut after her. She had to steady herself on the white porcelain sink because she hadn't been on her feet for a couple of days. She turned her head, wanting to ask what suddenly got into him but she was met with a white door.

"Get dressed, you're feeling better right? So let's get out of this boring place." He yelled through the door.

'_He really understands me. But what else could I expect from my partner._' She smiled to herself. Natsu was bored out of his mind too, and it made Lucy happy that he'd chosen her over the guild. He could've gone to Fairy Tail instead of sitting here with her, but he hadn't and Lucy liked that about him. He'd always chose for the person that needed him the most. He'd always place other's wellbeing over his own. That was one of the traits that Lucy liked about Natsu; his loyalty towards his friends.

He was just putting on his vest when he saw her. When she got out of the bathroom, Natsu stared at her. She was wearing a white strapless blouse, which was held up around her neck with a ribbon. She had a black miniskirt and white knee-high socks to match. Her hair in her signature style, held together by a black ribbon.

"What?" Lucy asked as she caught him staring, tilting her head slightly.

"N-nothing.." For a moment she thought that she had seen a blush on his face but discarded the thought. '_Natsu's not capable of blushing, just keep your head cool. Well.. he can blush.. but that's only when he gets excited.._' Lucy sighed at this. Her partner really was weird. And yet, Natsu was still convinced _she_ was the weird one.

"So, where're we going?" She finally asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. When she noticed how his mind had also been occupied with something.

"To the guild of course! Let's go on a mission!" He smiled as he headed for the door, opening it for her. She must say that she was quite surprised when he acted like a gentlemen. She had to stifle a giggle as not to let him notice how amusing she thought this was. It just didn't fit his character.

However, when she tried to pass him, he slammed his hand in front of her against the other side of the doorpost, blocking her way. She looked up at his face, confusion written all over it. The quick action had startled the Stellar Mage to the point where she couldn't muster up the words to form a sentence to even respond.

He leaned in very slowly and touched his forehead against hers when she looked in his eyes. Tingles were spreading in her body from that contact point and she had difficulty registering what he was saying. "Listen carefully, ok. When I find out your cold is getting worse, you're going straight back to bed. Got that?" He looked back into her honey eyes and she nodded slightly as her heart started hammering in her chest.

"Good." He smiled and backed away, walking ahead of her like nothing had happened.

She however had to steady herself against the doorpost, to not fall to the ground.

* * *

"So, she's finally back." A hooded figure said as he watched his two comrades walk in.

"Yes. After seven years, the princess has finally returned." Another hooded figure said as he kneeled before the first.

"Not a princess, a queen." The third said, after closing the door behind them.

"If it weren't for _The Vermillion_ though, she would've been of age right now. But I guess we can't be angry. After all, _The Vermillion_ did save her from _him_."

"You were lucky that their _Master_ saved them, we all were, but what if she hadn't?"

"If I can remember anything about _The Vermillion_, it is that she doesn't like innocent blood to be spilled. Especially not if it's her own fault. You see, The Vermillion was and still is very much aware of that girl's identity and she will do anything in her power to save her from the horrible faith that awaits her." The young man said as he looked up and met the eyes of his two comrades, who were kneeling before him.

"Prince, may I ask how you even knew that she was the one?"

"Let's just say that a little _Bird_ told me to stay away from her. _She_ said that we weren't supposed to interfere. How ironic it is, because our dear Lucy has joined _her_ guild."

* * *

**Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Destined encounters - Part 1

**Hey guys! So here's the second chapter :)**

**I just wanted to say thanks to my first two reviewers; ****LovingmyOTP's**** and ****BokehSmile****.**

**You really helped me by supporting me and I'm very grateful for that!**

**To ****BokehSmile****: You now have a special place in my fangirl heart for being my first reviewer :)**

**And to ****LovingmyOTP's****: My friend told me I needed to buy her a present for being so awesome after she read your review.**

**I will update more if you guys think it takes too long, just tell me. But for now, you can expect a new story every Friday. I hope you like it. Any constructive criticism and feedback are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 2, Destined encounters - Part 1**

* * *

Lucy was walking a fair amount of meters behind the Fire Mage, trying to calm herself down. She wished she hadn't chosen this outfit because every guy she passed by, stared at her. Normally she would feel confident and proud but she was just a little sad that Natsu hadn't even said a thing about her outfit.

Lucy's eyes were fixed on the floor as she took small steps behind her partner. She was carefully watching where she set her feet as she didn't want to draw more attention to herself by falling over.

"Hey, check that out!" Lucy could hear a guy say to his friends as she walked by them. She looked up at Natsu's back in front of her. She knew he had certainly heard, but he didn't seem to care.

The guys followed her and were now walking next to her. "Hey, beautiful." One said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Are you lonely, Princess?" She was uncomfortable at the sudden touch of skin.

"Sorry but could you let go of me? I don't like it when filthy things touch me." She stated and pushed his hand off. She saw Natsu stifle a laugh as he was still walking in front of her. He didn't try to interfere because he knew she could handle it on her own. Also, as he got to know her more, he had noticed that she was in deep thought when she walked that slow. He learned himself pretty quickly to leave her alone when she was thinking. Last time he disturbed her, he ended up being washed away by Aquarius.. Of course along with Lucy.

"Quite some mouth you got there." The guy's friend laughed as he looked at Lucy. And the whole gang, who she hadn't even noticed before, joined in. "Auch, Trevor. That must've hurt. Who would've thought you'd be rejected by a girl like that." They all laughed again.

Natsu had stopped and was enjoying the scene, watching his partner's temperament take the best of her. He found it amusing that behind the ever sweet Lucy Heartfilia, there was also a person who could bite your head off with her comments.

Lucy turned her back to the gang and started walking away. "Hey! How dare you….!" The guy, who she had just made fun of, grabbed her shoulder and a shiver ran up her spine.

Suddenly Natsu felt something. It was like a surge of pure energy, one he had felt countless of times himself when he was pushed over the edge. He was watching the scene very carefully. He knew for certain that one of those five guys was hiding their true strength. From what he had felt, this person wasn't some pushover either. He was getting excited about the thought he could fight another tough opponent. But he couldn't quite tell which of the guys it really was.

He saw a guy grabbing Lucy by her shoulder, spinning her around and grabbing her wrists.

In an instant he was by her side.

"Let go of her." He said calmly. But anyone could hear the death-threat hidden beneath the words.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed upon hearing her partner's voice.

"Natsu? As in Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail?" One of the gang members said and as the other guys heard the name, they unconsciously backed away a bit.

"So this is the famous Salamander? Hmm.. I never thought it would be someone like you? I'm quite disappointed actually. I thought the great Salamander would be more.. Well, just more." The guy said, releasing Lucy.

Natsu just grinned and the guy was surprised at how Natsu had reacted. Even Lucy found herself at a loss of words at Natsu's 'normal' reaction. She thought that Natsu wouldn't hesitate to fight this guy but instead he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along with him.

"You ok, Luce?" They walked away, Natsu looking at her wrists, searching for any bruises.

"I'm fine, Natsu." Lucy blushed and glanced back at the gang.

Trevor smirked when he suddenly realized something. "Come on guys, let's have some fun.."

* * *

At the sound of the guild doors opening, all heads turned towards the two mages who walked inside.

"Lu-chan! You're better! I was really worried about you!" The short blue-haired girl said as she wrapped her arms around Lucy and didn't let go until Gajeel had to pry her off.

"Let Bunny-girl breathe will ya." Gajeel said as he lifted the bluenette up and placed her on a chair at the nearest table.

"B-but.." Levy started but Gajeel quickly grabbed a piece of cake and shoved it in her mouth.

"Be quiet and eat this so you'll grow a little." Gajeel patted her head. Lucy watched as her best friend's cheeks flared at the touch of the tall Dragon Slayer.

"Eating Erza's cake will only make fat grow at your sides." Gray laughed, sitting himself next to Levy.

"E-Erza's c-cake?" Gajeel started to sweat. He grabbed Levy's red cheeks. "Spit it out! Spit it out!" He yelled frantically.

"Gajeel," Erza's (too sweet) voice could be heard from behind him and he froze. "would you mind telling me what you were thinking when you decided to take _my cake_ from me?" Erza smiled sweetly and Gajeel's face was drained of blood.

Lucy found it very amusing seeing her friends like this. Gray was trying to keep himself from laughing, Levy's cheeks had flared even more and Gajeel's face rivalled the color of Mira's hair.

Gray couldn't hold it any longer and started clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"And you, Gray!" Erza looked at him and Gray immediately stopped laughing. "What did you mean 'it will only make fat grow'? Are you saying I'm fat?"

"N-no! I didn't say it like that!" Gray tried to defend himself.

"Since I always eat that cake and you basically just said it makes people fat, you meant me didn't you!" Erza equipped and Gray could barely dodge in time as one of her blades was thrown at his head.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the scene and not long after, tables and chairs were flying through the guild.. again.

Lucy dodged flying objects and fighting guild members and sat herself at the bar. "Good morning Mira." Lucy greeted the white-haired girl behind it.

"It's good to see you feeling better, Lucy" She smiled back. "But, wasn't Natsu with you just now?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, but I think he's looking for a mission." Lucy sighed. It's not like she didn't want to go on a mission.. It was just that she suddenly had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Where's Juvia?" Lucy askes as she watched the guild brawl and didn't see Juvia who would always go for the kill if anybody just dared to touch Gray.

"She left with Wendy and Romeo on a mission. Macao didn't want them to go alone so Wendy asked Juvia to come with them. Of course Juvia couldn't say no to the only girl that isn't her love-rival." Mira giggled as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"Hey Mira, aren't there any other missions?" Natsu said as he joined Lucy at the bar. "All the missions on the board, they're all in a different city and Lucy isn't fully recovered yet. So I don't want to take her too far from home." Natsu explained and Mirajane's eyes had this shine in them that scared Lucy a bit.

"Ohh, you're so thoughtful Natsu. I didn't know you cared so much about Lucy." Mira said as she glanced at the blonde mage, leaning her chin on her elbow.

"Of course I care! She's my partner after all." Natsu said and Mira had this 'I'm-so-sorry-this-idiot-doesn't-even-realize-look' when her eyes met Lucy's.

"Sooo.. About that mission.." Lucy tried to change the subject.

"I'm sorry guys, there aren't any closer to home than Clover Town." Mira smiled as she got the hint.

"I see.." Natsu looked at Lucy, debating whether or not they should travel all the way to Clover Town for a mission. There's only one route to Clover Town and it's only accessible by train. Natsu could feel his stomach turn as he thought about their last visit there. Luckily, he had been fighting against the Wind Mage, Erigor of Eisenwald Guild so he wasn't paying much attention to the 'transportation'. But what if Lucy's fever came back again and they were on a train? He couldn't possible let her go since he wouldn't be very useful if anything were to happen.

"Let's just stay here, ok Natsu?" Lucy touched his arm, getting his attention.

"But how will I pay you back then?" Natsu said and Lucy had the same confused look on her face as Mira had.

"Pay me back? For what?"

"Since I crashed at your place for these couple of days, I need to at least pay you back." Natsu said and as soon as Mira heard this Lucy could see the excitement return in her eyes.

"You slept at Lucy's place? But doesn't she have just one bed? So.. does that mean..? Ohh you kids grow up so fast!" Mira kept on rambling, lost in her own world.

"No! It's not like that!" Lucy's face was flushed and she was happy that Natsu dragged her out.

"C'mon Luce! I know just the thing!" Natsu said as he pulled her away from the bar.

It had amazed Lucy how fast they got through the fighting fairies without being hit by any flying objects or people. But then again; Natsu had used his Dragon's Roar to clear the way and since nobody wanted to be barbecued they cleared out as fast as possible.

As soon as the guild doors had closed behind them, Lucy could hear them continuing their brawl as if the Fire Dragon Slayer hadn't even passed through.

Natsu slowed down his pace and Lucy noticed how they were still holding hands. A blush crept up her neck as she tried to control her heart. She looked at him; he was grinning. Lucy found it cute how Natsu could get excited over the simplest of things, but she had also noticed how he acted differently lately.

'_What's gotten into him all of a sudden? Paying me back? He's never done that, not even once in all this time that we've known each other._' Lucy stopped thinking as she noticed the silence between them.

"Natsu, where's Happy?" Lucy asked as she remembered she hadn't seen the blue Exceed in over a week now.

"Since I was staying at your place, he went to Carla's. I guess he went on a mission with Wendy and Romeo."

"Oh, I see.." She saw how Natsu had gotten even more quiet ever since she mentioned his best friend. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do… But anyways, why don't we just go fishing?" He said and before Lucy could even say something or object, Natsu continued. "Wait, here. I'll be right back ok." And then he left.

"Geez, don't leave me here." Lucy said to no one in particular. She looked at her hand which he had been holding just moments ago and her heart started pounding harder in her chest again.

"Salamander really is an idiot for leaving something like you all alone."

Before she completely understood what was happening, a guy had already put a hand over her mouth while another held her hands tightly together as a third was tying them up. She was pulled in a dark alley and pushed against a wall, hands trapped above her head and a fourth guy had his body pressed tightly against her own.

"Hey, beautiful." The voice said as his lips brushed over hers. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed. "You're not so tough when your boyfriend's not around huh?"

The moment he had spoken, Lucy recognized his voice. It was that same guy who had grabbed her this morning… Trevor..

"Princess if you want my advice, I suggest you find yourself a new boyfriend." Trevor's hand stroked her neck as his other hand was untying the knot in her neck that kept her blouse in place. Lucy felt the garment slipping down as Trevor tugged one last time. "I mean, what prince would leave his princess all alone when she's this delicious."

"Why need a prince, if she has a dragon." The dark alley was suddenly lit by flames and Trevor was blown backwards as Natsu's fist collided with his jaw.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Salamander." Trevor slowly got up, rubbing his jaw. "I knew you sensed us."

The other three guys charged at Natsu and Trevor grabbed Lucy by her throat and lifted her until her feet were a good distance from the ground. He looked at her and a grin appeared on his face. "They sure have grown, haven't they, Lulu.."

"What did you call me?" Lucy asked, not caring how her black lace bra was now completely visible. Her voice trembled a bit, barely audible as she spoke the words.

"Let go of her!" Natsu's voice echoed through the alley.

"I need to go now, but don't worry. I'll see you again real soon." Trevor said before slamming Lucy back against the wall. When her feet touched the ground again, she couldn't stay on them and she fell forward.

Natsu could catch her just in time before she would've hit the ground.

"Oi, Lucy! Stay with me ok! Keep your eyes open…!" She could see him but her vision was fading. His voice was echoing through her head…

Her mind was a mess. Memories kept flooding in, making her head pound even more. This seemed so familiar.

'… _what's your name…? - I'll tell you real soon, Lulu.._'

…and then everything went black.

* * *

**So, this was it for today. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Similarities in the past and present

**Hey guys! Since I'm currently sick and I didn't really had anything better to do, I decided to give you guys a little treat. So here's the next chapter of Yesterday's History.**

**I do apologize for any mistakes. My head isn't really cooperating with me at the moment so please forgive any grammar mistakes. If you happen to find any, please PM me and I'll correct it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 3, Similarities in the past and present**

* * *

Cold hands? No, wait.. they're warm.. and calmingly familiar. I open my eyes again and the light blinds me. The person that woke me, crawls over me, closing the curtains to my right.

I see something pink but the color soon fades as the room is sheltered from the sun's rays.

"Are you ok?" This person asks me.

I want to answer but my throat is suddenly feeling so dry.

The boy places his hand on my cheek and I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth he's radiating. But the feeling comes to an abrupt end as his hand is replaced with an ice-cold cloth. I hear him mumbling something but don't understand the words.

"What?" I manage to say.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." He repeats.

My head hurts but at least, the cold cloth gives some relief.

I look around but do not recognize my surroundings. It doesn't seem like I'm at home for I do not recognize anything in this room.

I hear a knock on the door and another person enters the room.

"Gray! What took you so long!"

"What happened?" This Gray-person asks.

"She got attacked and hit her head pretty hard." They both look at me but I just want to sleep.

"Excuse me, doctor.. Can I go to sleep now?" My throat hurts whenever I speak so I hope they'll leave me alone now. But they just stand there, watching.

"Lucy, do you know who I am?" The black-haired boy asks me and I remember the other one calling him Gray.

"You're Gray." I answer and he gives me a glass of water when I reach for my throat.

"Luce, what about me?" The boy next to Gray asks.

"I.. I don't.. My name isn't Luce,.. it's Lucy." I say and I don't understand why he looks so angry.

"No! You're Luce! Why do you know that icebrain's name and not mine!" His hands grab my shoulders and even though this person is mad, his warmth calms me somehow.

"Natsu, calm down! She only knew my name 'cause she heard you say it! You said it yourself; she hit her head pretty hard, so maybe she's got a concussion!"

The boy released me, calming himself down. But I saw in his eyes that he was.. hurt?

My body hurts and every move I make, results in a stabbing pain in my head.

"Can I sleep now?"

They don't listen to me.

"Doctor?" They finally look at me and Gray puts his hand on Natsu's shoulder but he rudely shakes it off.

Natsu walks towards me and I feel slightly intimidated by him.

His next move surprises me though, for his action was very gentle and calm, the opposite of what I expected after that outburst. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and his fingers linger on the skin of my cheek for a moment, before the coldness of that cloth returns to my forehead.

"Sleep, I'll stay with you." With that I close my eyes, too tired to even think about trustworthiness of these strange people.

* * *

"Mistress, Lady Milkovich is here to see you." I heard Ms. Supetto say. I knew it was her, her voice was one of a kind.

"Thank you, will you stay with Lucy while I go greet our guest?"

"Of course, Layla-sama."

My mom's soft hand left my face and I instantly missed her presence. It cost me a lot of effort to open my eyes and I immediately regretted it. Light blinded me for a moment, making my head pound and my body go numb.

I heard my mom's footsteps outside my door. She's talking to someone but I couldn't hear what they're saying.

The door swung open and my mom smiled when our eyes met. Behind her walked a women and a thought flashed through my mind; '_I know her._'

"Hello, Lucy. It's nice to finally meet you." This woman said as she stood beside my bed. "I'm Ur Milkovich, your mom has told me so much about you."

That's right. I remembered her from the pictures when mom was still doing missions. They were forced to work together and ended up becoming very good friends.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm six years old." I said proudly, holding my hands up to show the number on my small fingers.

"Really, six already? You're almost a grownup then."

"No she'll always be my dear baby." Mommy said and it made me laugh. Apparently, laughing wasn't such a good idea when you're having a headache; for my head started throbbing like it was about to burst.

"I heard you hit your head pretty hard." She looked at me with such sad eyes as she saw me struggling.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking the woman out of her thoughts.

"Are you in pain?" Actually, it hurt me more to see her pained expression. "You remind me of my daughter. She's sick and is in a lot of pain because of that."

Tears gathered in my eyes and I didn't quite know why I was so emotional.

A smile quickly returned to her face as she saw my expression change. "Oh! Don't worry! She's being treated by doctors now. She'll be ok. I just miss her, that's all."

"I hope she gets better soon." I said, placing my small hand on her big one and it surprised me to feel her hands ice-cold.

She smiled at me before she spoke again. "Lucy, you're going to be a fine young lady soon. I hope you'll meet my daughter someday, I think you two would get along pretty well." I couldn't keep back my yawn as I looked at her.

"I'm going to help you with that headache of yours. After that, you can go back to sleep. It's a little spell to ease the swelling a bit, but don't worry, it won't hurt." She said when I touched my head. "Just close your eyes and relax."

"Ok." I said sleepily before I closed my eyes.

"Why's she so tired?" I heard my mom's worried voice. The air around us rapidly cooled down and I felt a shiver running down my spine.

"Don't worry so much Layla, it makes you look old." They laughed and I felt the pressure on my head slowly fading away. Their laughter died off and everything was dark again.

* * *

"Gray stop! She's awake!"

"Really?"

Voices… I'm confused. What's going on? Where am I now? My mind is going in overdrive. Flashes of the past keep interrupting the present.

My eyes flutter open when I feel the pressure on the matrass shift and a pair of cold hands leave my temples.

"Yeah!"

"Don't yell! You're probably the one who woke her up in the first place flamebreath!"

Now I know for sure, this is the present. Really, those two idiots, someone should teach them how to whisper.

"Says the one who almost froze her to death!"

"I was treating her head! It wasn't a dangerous spell, I learned it from my mentor and I've perfected it! So don't try to blame it on me!"

"I'm not _trying_ to blame you! I _am_ blaming you!"

My eyes meet with onyx-ones and both guys immediately go silent.

"Hey, how's your head?" His warm hand touches my forehead and I lean in to his touch.

"Do you know who we are?"

"Of course, you're Gray. And you're Natsu." I give them one of my 'what-kind-of-question-is-that'-faces.

I'm suddenly being pulled into a hug by Natsu. I didn't know why but he somehow sounds relieved.

"Natsu, make sure she eats something and don't forget to give her the water. Force it down her throat if you must, just to prevent her from getting dehydrated. Lucy, I'm glad you're feeling a bit better. I'll come back later, everybody at the guild is worried about you so I'd better tell them how you're doing." Gray says as he leaves my apartment.

I notice how I'm still being hugged by Natsu and I finally hug him back. I close my eyes as his warmth consumes me. He feels me going limp against his body and lays me down on the bed again. "Luce, don't fall asleep yet. You need to eat something." He says and leaves for my kitchen.

My mind is fuzzy. I know something happened, but I can't exactly remember what it was.

Natsu returns with a bowl of cereals and a glass of water.

"I'm not hungry." I say and he gives me a stern look.

"You need to eat, Luce…" I stare at the cereals but I don't have any intention of eating it. "At least drink the water then." He says as I sit back and reach out to grab the glass he's holding out for me.

I quickly gulp it down and return the glass to him. "Good girl." He smiles and sits next to me on the bed.

"Natsu, I'm tired." I look at him, asking permission with my eyes to lay down again.

"Alright, but I'll wake you in about an hour of two, ok." He says as he pulls the blankets over me.

"Thank you.." I close my eyes.

"I promise Luce, I'll make that guy pay." He whispers to himself, but I still heard him.

That's right, _that guy_.. He's the reason for this mess.. Trevor..

* * *

"Lucy-san! Please open your eyes! Please be ok!" A voice is calling out for me.

I feel his hands on my shoulders, they're so cold. I try to open my eyes but my eyelids feel so heavy, I just want to sleep some more..

"Is she still breathing?" Another voice? I don't know this voice.. But this person has a very calming voice..

…

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my room. I recognized the white door which was decorated with gold flowers. My hair was still damp and my ankle throbbed. When I wanted to stand up, the maid pushed me back down.

"Lucy-sama, please you need to stay in bed! You have a sprained ankle but you were very lucky you didn't die!"

"What happened?" I asked as I laid back down.

"Oh no! You have memory loss! What should I do? Should I go get your father? Maybe I need to call for a doctor? Maybe I should hit you again?"

"No! Don't hit me! I don't have any memory loss!" I yelled, hoping she would calm down.

"You sure, honey? What date is it then?"

"It's the 22nd of August, X779." (**For those who don't know; Lucy's now 12**)

"Child, you really know how to give me a heart attack. You and Drake-sama were playing at the lake again. When you were running on the pier, you fell into the lake! How many times have I told you not to go there?" The maid raised her voice a bit but I know she wasn't mad at me. Ms. Supetto loved me very much and she was more afraid than angry at that moment. Her long, dark purple hair, which was always tied in a ponytail behind her head, was a little messy; probably because she had frantically been running around. Her black eyes were fixed on me and I felt kinda guilty for worrying her so much. "If it hadn't been for this young man, you would've drowned!"

"Are you ok, my queen?" I heard that strange, unfamiliar but calming voice speak to me. When I looked at the door, my eyes met with baby-blue ones.

"Yeah.. I mean. Yes, I am alright." Lucy composed herself. "Was it you who saved me, young man?"

I nearly had to barf, talking like that; I hate it! And what's with the queen-remark? I'm not a queen?

"Yes, I pulled you out of the lake but for a moment I thought you wouldn't open your eyes anymore." The boy said, looking away.

"You really need to be more careful! Do you know how worried you father was when he heard about this!" Ms. Supetto said.

"No, he's just angry because I didn't listen to him! He doesn't care about me! He only cares about the company! If I had died today, he wouldn't even have cared!"

Silence..

I didn't mean to say all those thing aloud. But at that moment, I just snapped.

"I would've cared." The black-haired boy said and I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't even know me." I said.

"Of course I know you. You're the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern! Your father is quite famous you know, and your mother was an amazing mage!" Even though I was smiling, my heart couldn't help but sink as it realized this was just another one of those people who looked at me, but couldn't see me.

"Like I said, you don't even know me."

"Then let me get to know you." His voice was much closer and I was surprised to see he was suddenly standing beside my bed. He held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "I-I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Jude H…"

"Lucy," He cut me off. "it's nice to meet you."

I didn't know what to say, this strange boy wasn't what I initially thought he was. Somehow, he was different.

"It's nice to meet you too.. But what's your name..?"

"I'll tell you real soon, Lulu.."

* * *

**About the chapter: This chapter constantly leaps from the past to the present, so I hope everything was clear.**

**Also; this chapter wasn't really important for the plot development, except for the last part.**

**I just wanted to give Natsu a slight heart attack because Lucy couldn't remember him and I wanted Layla and Ur to have some kind of connection to each other. Who knows, maybe in the future I'll write more about their relationship and past.**

**I hope you liked it! If you've got any questions, don't hesitate to ask me :)**


	4. Linked connections from the past

**Hey guys!**

**As promised; here's the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 4, Linked connections from the past**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the familiar ceiling. '_A dream.._'

"Lucyyyy!" Before Lucy could even react, the blue fur ball had already flung himself at her. "Thank god you're ok! We were all really worried about you!" Lucy's surprised expression turned soft as the little Exceed cried in her chest.

"Happy, weren't you on a mission with Wendy and Carla?" Lucy patted the cat as she sat up in her bed.

"I was, but Natsu called us back. He said it was an emergency. He said you were attacked and didn't open your eyes anymore! He was really upset so he called Wendy back and she healed you. That was three days ago!"

"I slept for three days?" Lucy couldn't believe it. She could barely remember what happened.

"When Natsu called Wendy, it took two days before she even got back. He said you kept falling asleep so the first two days, Gray treated your head until Wendy could heal you properly." A soft voice said and Lucy immediately recognized Loke's voice. "Five days ago, when you were attacked in that alley, you hit your head pretty hard. When we couldn't feel your consciousness in the Spirit World, I came to check on you. Natsu was a total mess, he didn't know what to do to make you open your eyes. He was really worried about you." Loke said as he looked at Natsu, who was sitting on the floor next to her bed, sleeping peacefully with his head on the sheets. "When he saw me, he yelled that I should get Wendy back and let her heal you. He even threatened to kill me if I dared to refuse. And he almost did when I returned and said it would take Wendy at least two days to get back." Loke chuckled. "He spared me though, when I told him that Gray could perhaps help you."

Lucy smiled and stroked Natsu's hair. It had surprised her how soft his hair was despite all the spikiness.

"I'll let you rest for a while, if you need anything just summon me. …On second thought, you better save your strength. But I don't think you need to call for me, since that Dragon Slayer probably won't leave your side again for the next couple of months." Loke smiled as he returned to the Spirit World.

Lucy turned to the little blue cat. "Happy, can you go say thank you to Wendy for me, I don't want to ask her to come here again. And also tell her I'm sorry I made her put the mission on hold." Lucy said after she had pulled the feline onto her lap.

"Aye sir!" The Exceed said as he left through the window.

Lucy reached for her head, it was pounding nonstop and memories kept flashing before her eyes. '_Have I met Trevor before? But that's not possible.. is it?_'

Lucy looked back at her sleeping partner as she noticed his calm breathing. "Were you really that worried about me?" She thought aloud as she started stroking his hair again.

"Of course I was, what'd you expect, Luce?" Natsu's voice startled her and she quickly wanted to pull her hand back but Natsu had already grabbed it.

Her cheeks flared as he looked up and their eyes met.

"I'm so relieved to see your eyes again. I don't know what I would've done if I never would be able to see them again." Natsu said as he sat himself next to her on the bed, pulling her into a hug. "After the two first days, you didn't open your eyes anymore. I was so worried. I thought something had gone wrong."

Lucy's face was still red and she couldn't speak.

"If you don't start hugging me back soon, this is gonna get really awkward." Natsu laughed nervously.

"Y-You've got my hands pinned down.." Lucy whispered. She was afraid her voice would tremble if she spoke too loud.

Natsu released her and grinned at her. "Sorry 'bout that."

Lucy could only watch in shock as Natsu's cheeks had a faint red color. '_Blushing.._' Her heart started beating faster and she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back towards her, forcing him to embrace her again as she dug her face in his firm chest.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you!" She apologized, clutching his vest.

"It's alright, Luce. As long as you're ok, I don't care about that." He hugged her tighter, afraid she might leave him again. "But still; don't try to make me worry like that again, ok?" She nodded in response, afraid that if she spoke, their moment would be over.

* * *

"I wonder who attacked Lucy-san? And why?" Wendy said as she walked next to the young Romeo.

"Hmm, who knows. Maybe it was just a coincidence?" Romeo said, arms crossed lazily in his neck.

"No, that's not possible." Wendy stopped in her tracks. "Everything happens for a reason, Grandeeney told me that. She told me; 'Everything is connected; every person you meet, every road you take.. It's all connected with each other. Of course every decision you make, has an impact on the future occurrences but in the end.. You'll always reach the same place.'"

"So, me meeting you was the same?" Romeo suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Wendy smiled back and Romeo couldn't help but stare at her.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked as she caught him staring.

"N-no! I was just… Thinking about something.." He looked away and saw a little blue object fly towards them at high speed.

"Carlaaaaa! Do you want a fishhhhh?!" Happy yelled as Carla swiftly dodged the high speed hug.

"No, I don't want a fish." She said coldly and Happy's heart sunk a little. He was used to her cold attitude but it still hurt.

"Happy, are you alright?" Wendy asked, kneeling next to the cat who had flown right into the ground.

"No, Carla doesn't want the fish.." Happy's eyes started to tear as he held up the fish he wanted to share with Carla.

"I bet she didn't mean it like that, right Carla?" Wendy looked at her best friend.

"No, it's exactly as he says. I don't want it." She then turned her back towards them and started walking away.

"Aren't you a little harsh?" Romeo asked the white feline.

Carla sighed. "I can't just give him what he wants, he needs to earn it. I don't want him to think he can take me for granted."

"So, you're saying that the boy should fight for the girl's love?" Romeo crouched next to her when she stopped walking.

"Sort of.. He just needs to prove to me that he loves me without changing himself to please me."

"Why would he change himself?" Romeo asked confused.

"There are a lot of things you are willing to sacrifice for love. You'll understand it too, one day." The scarlet girl said as she approached.

"How would you know?" The half-naked guy next to Erza said.

"What're you saying Gray? You think I don't have any experience in love?!" Erza said as she grabbed him by his necklace.

"P-please let Gray-s-sama go!" The blue-haired girl said but she took a step back when Erza looked at her fiercely.

"Lucy is awake?!"

All heads suddenly snapped back towards Wendy as she was shaking the blue cat in her hands.

"A-aye! She woke up this morning and told me to give you this message; 'Can you go say thank you to Wendy for me, I don't want to ask her to come here again. And also tell her I'm sorry I made her put the mission on hold.'" Happy mimicked Lucy's voice.

"She doesn't want to see me?" Wendy said, putting Happy back down.

"No, she just doesn't want to be a bother to us." Carla said as she placed her soft paw on Wendy's leg. It had surprised Happy that Carla was by Wendy's side so fast when she was sad but didn't bother to look at him when he was.

"Maybe we should go visit? Just in case?" Gray said as Erza had released him when Wendy had made that statement.

"I knew it! Gray-sama really does love Lucy! So she really is my love-rival!.." Juvia kept on rambling and Gray chose to just ignore it.

"I don't think it's a good idea to interrupt Natsu and Lucy at the moment. Natsu is probably feeling really guilty for letting something happen to her so I think it's best to let those two be. When Lucy's better, she'll come to the guild." Erza said and nobody dared to oppose to her decision.

"Then, I guess we better finish our mission." Romeo said and soon, everybody followed him towards the train station. Except for Carla who was staring into the distance.

Something was bothering her but she couldn't quite tell what it was yet.

* * *

"Prince, I think we've got a problem." A dark hooded figure was sitting on top of the Kardia Cathedral.

"What is it?" A voice answered him.

"It's that Dragon Slayer, he won't leave the Princess' side."

"A Dragon Slayer? Didn't know they still existed."

"Apparently they're very close. When I knocked her out, he didn't even try to pursue me. He immediately went to check on her." The wind blew off his hood and his silver hair was revealed to be a mess as the wind picked up speed at the high altitude.

"Hmm, this could complicate things. Just wait 'till she's alone again. We'll see how he'll react when we take Lucy-san from him. Don't worry Trevor, Dragon Slayers in this age aren't a real threat. Since the dragons left them prematurely, they weren't fully trained yet."

"His name is 'The Salamander of Fairy Tail'" Trevor said as his eyes were locked on the big Fairy Tail emblem and a grin appeared on his rather handsome face.

A silence followed before the voice finally spoke again. "In that case, don't let your guard down. If it's true what you've said then he'll probably try to kill you for hurting his mate. It's a dragon's instinct after all." Trevor's grin turned into a wicked smile as he got up.

"Let's find out." He then jumped down and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Gajeel, c-can I ask you something?" Levy said as she approached the black-haired Dragon Slayer.

"What is it, shrimp?" He said as he was looking over the missions on the request board.

"I.. I was wondering… If you'd like to go on a d-d-da.." Levy's face flushed and she kept on playing with the hem of her skirt.

"On a what?" Gajeel turned around, facing the petite girl.

"I.. You.. We.." She was stammering. She looked around, searching for someone who might save her when she noticed the black cat sitting on a nearby table. "Lily! I need to borrow him for a sec! Thank you!" She said quickly and tried to flee the scene but Gajeel stopped her.

"Wait! What do you need _my_ cat for?" Gajeel asked possessively, putting a light pressure on Levy's wrist.

"I.. I need to ask him something. It won't take long, I promise!" He released her and stared after her as she snatched the cat off the table and darted out the guild.

When Levy finally came to a stop, she noticed she had run all the way to the park.

"Can you please tell me why you're trying to kill me?" The muffled voice of the little black cat mumbled as his face was buried in her chest.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, releasing him.

"It's fine, it's not like I couldn't breathe, they're pretty small." Lily joked but Levy went silent.

"Is that why he doesn't like me?" She asked herself absentmindedly.

"Who? Gajeel?" Lily asked, getting closer to Levy who had slumped down against the big tree.

"Yeah.."

"You know, you need to be clear with that guy. 'Black Steel Gajeel' is pretty dense, that's also the reason people call him like that." Lily shook his head.

"Really? I thought it was because he eats steel and stuff?" Levy looked at the Exceed.

"Yeah, that too.. But listen, Levy. If you want him to know how you feel, you need to tell him! Otherwise he won't figure it out!"

"But! I'm afraid!" She screamed.

"Of what? I mean, what could possibly happen that is so bad? Are you afraid you'll be rejected?" Lily tilted his head and looked at the bluenette beside him.

"It's not that, it's.. I just don't want to ruin the good friendship I have with him. I'm afraid that he'll start avoiding me or something." She started twirling her hair around her fingers as she spoke.

"Euhm, Levy.."

"I'm probably overreacting but I can't help but feel so insecure about this. I know I'm not as strong as him and he probably thinks I'm boring, but I want to tell him how I feel." She stood up and faced the little cat who was still sitting next to the tree.

"Levy.."

"There's a big chance I might ruin everything by confessing to him now, but I can't keep hiding like this! I wanted to tell him earlier, but I chickened out. I was thinking too much and the thinking got in the way of my feelings _again_. So Lily, could you please help me confess to Gajeel?" She bowed.

"Confess? Confess what?" Gajeel's voice echoed through her head a couple of seconds before her face turned from completely scarlet to the point where her face drained itself of blood. She was too afraid to look behind her, to look at the source of that voice because she knew who that voice belonged to. Her eyes met Lily's and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Levy?" Gajeel's voice echoed through her head once again.

Levy squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before she turned around, facing her greatest fear at this moment.

Gajeel was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Levy, what's.." He wanted to reach for her but she stepped back.

"I didn't want you to find out like this, Gajeel. I wanted to tell you, but not like this. I know you're not interested and I'm sorry for bothering you with this, but please…. Don't start avoiding me now." Tears streamed down her face.

"Silly girl, why would I avoid you?" Gajeel asked as he slowly took a step towards her.

"Because it's bothersome! It gets all awkward and stuff because it's not mutual!" She screamed and then ran for it.

"Levy! Wait!" Gajeel yelled and ran after her.

'_Stupid! Why did I do this! Maybe he would've just forgotten about it if you didn't react that fierce! Stupid! And now you're even running away from him! Stupid! Stupid! Stu.._' Levy's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as she collided with a strong chest and fell backwards, hearing the rattling sound of keys falling.

'_Ears…?_' Levy thought and when she looked up, she met jade-green eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking." She apologized for running into this guy. She grabbed the key he had dropped when they collided.

"No problem, you're cute so you've been forgiven." He offered her a hand, which she accepted.

As he pulled her up, Levy caught a glimpse of his fangs as he grinned at her. It reminded her of Gajeel.. She shook her head, banning the Iron Dragon Slayer from her mind.

"What's your name, beautiful?" The guy asked.

"L-Levy, Levy McGarden." She said in a timid voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Levy-chan. I'm…"

"Levy!" Gajeel called her name as he approached them. "What happened, why're your clothes dirty?" Gajeel asked before he looked at the guy who stood next to Levy.

"Trevor? Is that you?"

"If it isn't Gajeel. How're you doing?" The silver-haired boy asked, greeting Gajeel in what Levy called a 'Hey-bro-what's-up'-handshake.

"I'm good, what about you and Ayame-chan?"

Suddenly Trevor's smile disappeared and his eyes lost that little shine they had.

"She's dead." He stated and then turned around. "I'll see you around, Gajeel, Levy-chan."

Levy didn't dare to speak and Gajeel didn't move. But something bothered her. '_I know for certain that I saw ears!_'

When she noticed she was still holding onto his key she ran after him. "Wait! You forgot this!"

Trevor turned around and stopped, giving Levy a chance to catch up with him. She handed him the key he had dropped. "Are you a Celestial Spirit Mage?" Levy asked, looking at the Gate Key in their hands. He gave her a smile and then disappeared into thin air. "Thanks, Levy-chan…" A whisper reached her ears as his voice was carried away with the wind.

"Gajeel, who was that?" She asked when she heard him approach; she was curious now.

"That's Trevor, he's a Wind Mage and not just some pushover either. If you can make him mad enough, he could easily go for the kill. He doesn't respect human life and he's unpredictable… But beside that, he's a pretty funny guy." Gajeel laughed and Levy could only watch in shock.

"If he's that dangerous, why do you know him…" She asked but already knew the answer.

"When I was stil a mage of Phantom, we ran into each other on… a mission. So I want you to stay away from him ok?" Gajeel faced the short girl and her cheeks flared as he looked into her eyes.

'_Wind Mage? Why does he have a Gate Key then?_' Levy's thoughts came to an end as she noticed how close Gajeel was standing to her.

"Gajeel, about before.. I.."

"Promise me, you'll stay away from him! He's dangerous!" He interrupted her and she just nodded in response. If Gajeel didn't want to talk about _that _now, she wouldn't bring it up again. Not until he would mention it again.

"Then, let's get going. I found us a mission." He said and walked away.

Levy glanced back at the street behind her and noticed how closely they were to Lucy's apartment. She didn't say anything, but something still bothered her.

And Levy wasn't the only one who found something odd about this guy. Even though Gajeel knew Trevor from his past, something wasn't right. Trevor's personality had changed completely when Gajeel asked about Ayame-chan. And what bothered him the most, was the smell of Lucy on his clothes.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	5. Here we go again

**Hey guys!**

**Since I've been sick the past week I've been amusing myself by rewatching all of Fairy Tail's episodes and rereading the manga. (Yeah, I know.. I don't have a life xS) I just wanted to share with you guys that it's actually quite amazing how many new things I've noticed; things that I overlooked the first time, little details that make my fangirl heart flutter. So this chapter is inspired by those OTP moments!**

**To ****shandulah84****: Thanks for reviewing and I totally agree with you! :)**

**I wanna read more reviews guys! I just love reading them, it gives me a warm and happy feeling inside and it really inspires me!**

**By the way! Have you guys read the latest chapter (Ch 323, V34) of the manga? It's amazing, I was literally sitting on the edge of my bed while reading it!**

**For those who don't read the manga, I highly recommend you try it! Hiro Mashima is a great artist and I think I love him for creating FT! $**

**Anyway, on with the story. I put in some Nalu moments for you guys so review and let me know how happy it made you feel! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 5, Here we go again**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since their last encounter with Trevor and Lucy and Natsu were on their way to their next mission.

Lucy sighed. She was completely exhausted. After they had chosen their mission and were planning on leaving, Natsu and Lucy had had a little quarrel about how they were going to travel.

They were both so thickheaded and when they clashed, it was serious. Neither one of them wanting to be the first to give in. Normally a third person would stop them before it got too out of hand.

She remembered that when Happy was with Charle and they had their once-a-month fight, it ended up pretty nasty; Lucy's hair was burned to almost no repair and Cancer had to give her a new haircut; and Natsu had been beaten up by the angry Zodiac leader.

She wanted to laugh at how stupid they had acted then and she had found it cute how Natsu apologized to her by breaking into her apartment and cooking her breakfast. She remembered the warm feeling she got when she woke up to the sweet smell in her house and Natsu standing in the kitchen (shirtless), cooking her favorite meal. Well… attempting to cook her favorite meal for he messed up a bit. But the light blush on his cheeks when he waited for her reply when she tasted it, had made her heart melt and she instantly forgot everything.

But her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu's irritated voice.

"We already used a train this month, can't we just walk?" Natsu had complained.

"You can use a train as many times as you want, idiot! I don't want to walk all the way there!" If it would have been anyone other than Lucy (or Erza) to call him an idiot, Natsu would've punched the person. They kept arguing until they were halfway to the train station.

"Stop! I've had it! I'm not moving an inch until you cool off! I hate it when you're acting like this! If Gray would've been here, he'd tell you to suck it up!" Lucy crossed her arms, waiting for him to yell at her. She knew she made a mistake when she mentioned Gray.

"Why're you talking about that guy all of a sudden! He's not here so no point in thinking about him! Why'd you even bring him up? Now his annoying voice is echoing through my mind!" Natsu replied, shaking his head.

"Serves you right! And besides, you always complain when you're with me. If Erza or Gray would've been here, you wouldn't even have tried to suggest to walk!" Lucy's face was turning red of anger.

"Are you saying I'm scared of that stripper! Bullshit! I can knock him out with one punch!" Natsu yelled, wisely leaving Erza out of the conversation. "Besides, who's the one who's always saving your sorry ass!"

Lucy froze. Natsu was right but the way he said it, felt like she was a weak little doll that needed to be protected every second of the day.

Lucy got a weird feeling of déja vu and a shiver ran up her spine as she thought about _that guy_.

It went silent and Natsu had regretted his words as soon as they had left his mouth. He looked at Lucy but she avoided his gaze.

It didn't often happen that they fought but when they did, they immediately regretted their fight.

"You're right, Natsu. I'm sorry for being so weak." Lucy said before sitting down on the soft grass beneath her feet.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just.." He walked closer to her.

"No, it's fine. It's the truth, I'm the weakest of our group. Even Happy's stronger than me and he's a cat." She stared at the river in front of her.

"You're definitely stronger than Happy. And actually, he's an Exceed." He laughed. Natsu tried to lighten the mood but it didn't help much. "You know, nobody's perfect. You're not weak, you're just not as strong as us." Natsu said, sitting beside her.

"That's the same as being weak.." She still didn't look at him.

"Not necessarily, you're stronger when it comes to vehicles." Lucy glared at Natsu and he realized his words weren't helping.

"What I mean is.. Everyone's different. Look at me, I can eat fire. Lucy, you can summon Celestial Spirits, you're not the same as us. You're magic is just as strong but your body isn't as resilient as ours because you don't need to fight with it. Do you understand?" Natsu glanced at Lucy's face, hoping she understood what he was trying to say.

"I don't mind rescuing you all the time. It's not a bother or something. I'd rather save you than lose you." Natsu said and Lucy finally looked up at him.

"I understand that you're trying to make me feel better, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still the weakest of our group." She looked at the mark on her hand.

"Who cares? Someone has to be. And besides if you were really that weak, you wouldn't have been able to keep up with us. You can survive a day with a Dragon Slayer, a devil woman and a stripper. You're strong because you haven't given up on us yet." He smiled, touching her hand.

"Who're you calling a stripper, firebreath." An oddly familiar voice said behind them.

"Gray!" Lucy stood up, facing her other teammate. Her face was slightly burning as an effect from Natsu's touch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu didn't even bother to get up.

"I came to take you back to the guild." Gray said to Lucy, pulling her with him as he grabbed her wrist.

"The hell you're not!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's other wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't tell me what to do! Lucy's coming back with me. I don't care what you'll do, just let me take her back." Gray glared.

"What for? Why do you need Lucy?" Natsu's curiosity took over, calming his anger a bit.

"None of your damn business! Now let go of her!" Gray yelled.

"You let go of her! She was with me first!" Natsu's anger built again.

"Both of you! Let me go!" Lucy suddenly screamed, yanking her wrists out of the boy's grips. "I'm not going anywhere until someone teaches me how to fight!" She said.

Natsu and Gray both stared at her and Natsu couldn't help but to start laughing.

"Why're you saying that all of a sudden?" Gray said.

She didn't answer, avoiding his gaze and Natsu was still laughing.

"So, you won't come until someone teaches you, huh? If that's the case, I'll teach you." Gray said, offering his hand to Lucy. He wanted this to be over quick so he could take her back.

She was disappointed that Natsu didn't even try to help her but she was glad that Gray wanted to.

They walked until they reached the end of the town where Gray lead her to a clearing in the forest and even though Lucy couldn't see Natsu; she knew he was following them since she could still hear him laugh.

* * *

Natsu was sitting against a tree, watching how Lucy tried to land a punch on the Ice Mage. He was still laughing every now and then, seeing her clumsy footwork.

Lucy wasn't usually like this. She had proven more than enough times that she could handle a hand-to-hand-fight, she's flexible and fast if needed to, but she wasn't concentrating enough. She was so set on landing a punch that she forgot everything else in the process. And the fact that Natsu was carefully watching her every move wasn't exactly helping.

'_Think before you attack! That's what Erza said! You must first know what you're getting yourself into before you start a war and if you do it for all the right reasons. … But this is just training so…_'

Lucy tried to land a punch but Gray easily caught her fist. He pulled her by her wrist and spun her around, trapping her between his arms. "You're trying too hard." He whispered in her ear, making her blush.

Natsu clenched his fist as he was watching the scene before him.

"Hey, pervert! Don't try to take advantage of the situation!" Natsu said as he walked towards them.

Gray let Lucy go as a blush spread across his face. "I wasn't doing anything!" He yelled at Natsu.

"I'll take it from here," He looked at Gray. "Go cool off somewhere, icebrain."

Gray just walked away without saying a word, sitting on the exact same spot Natsu had.

It had surprised Lucy for a moment. It wasn't very often that Gray actually listened to Natsu and didn't start a fight.

She glanced at Gray and noticed the faint red color adorning his cheeks. She quickly looked back at Natsu, feeling her own cheeks heat up even more.

"Okay, Lucy. Let's see what you've got." Natsu said, turning to Lucy and glancing at Gray over her shoulder. "Try and hit me as hard as possible. Don't think, just go with the flow!"

Her back was facing Gray and she calmed herself, forcing the blush on her cheeks to disappear. She clenched her fist and charged at Natsu. She hit him as hard as she could on his chest, but winced as her fist connected to rock-hard muscle.

"Not bad, but can you block?" He smirked, pushing her fist aside and charging his own at her face. She closed her eyes just before he could land the punch.

"You're reaction's good, but it would be better not to close your eyes if someone tries to punch you. You'd better block or evade." Natsu laughed and Lucy slowly opened her eyes and stared at the fist that was just inches away from her face.

She felt her legs tremble and she tried to steady herself. It wasn't like she was scared of Natsu, it had just taken her by surprise.

He leaned in, whispering in her ear, like Gray had done just moments before.

"You may breathe again." Lucy's face flushed as she felt his breath on her ear. "Did you really think I'd actually hit you?" Natsu patted her head. "I wouldn't hit someone who can't defend themself."

Lucy reacted fast as his comment echoed through her head. Lucy grabbed the hand that was still patting her head and boldly placed it on her chest, remembering Cana's words. '_These two beauties are the key to stun a guy whenever you need to get away! Just do this… And they'll be shocked, maybe even scarred for life if they're too inexperienced._' Lucy could see Cana's head in her mind. Natsu's face lit up in a bright red as shock was written all over his face. '_Yeah, Natsu's definitely inexperienced._' Lucy smirked, pulling him forward with the hand that rested on his. She placed her foot behind his legs and pushed him back, knocking him over. He landed on the grass with a thud as she straddled him, holding him down with one hand while her other was holding one of her Gate Keys closely to his neck. She leaned in, whispering in his ear, the same way Gray and Natsu had done to her. "Who said I couldn't defend myself?" She giggled as she backed away, looking at Natsu's still shocked face.

It had taken all her courage to distract him (by putting his hand on her chest) long enough to be able to do this. But being able to see that expression, was definitely worth it.

He wasn't moving, his face still red. "You may breathe again." She teased, smiling at his expression.

He snapped out of his daze and looked into her eyes. He didn't say a thing and it made Lucy a little nervous. He grabbed the hand which was still pressing that key lightly to his neck. His other hand cupped her cheek and she slowly leaned in, keeping their eyes locked. Her heart was racing and she could feel her skin burn up where his connected with hers. Their faces now inches from each other.

"Hey, firebreath! Don't go taking advantage of the situation!" Gray's voice snapped them both out of their trance and Lucy quickly backed away.

"I.. I was just proving a point.." She said quickly, standing up and putting her key back on her chain. She glanced at Natsu, who was still sitting on the grass, avoiding Gray's gaze.

"It's gotten late, why won't we make our camp here? I'll go get some firewood and…" Gray was interrupted by Lucy.

"No! I'll go, you stay here and set up the camp!" Lucy didn't want to be alone with Natsu, afraid something might happen again.

"No need, I'll just make the.." She ran off before Natsu could stop her.

Her head was pounding and she figured it was still from that time when she got attacked. But she didn't want Natsu to find out, because he would send her back with Gray and he would finish the mission on his own. And he would probably come back half-dead again. She hated to see him like that. He always had the tendencies to go overboard with everything he did. She knew he was the reason many people had regained their hopes but that didn't mean he had to risk his own life for it.

She decided that she'd at least watch over him when he went on a mission. Someone had to look after the irresponsible pyromaniac, even if she was the one who needed to be saved most of the times.

Lucy reached a large lake and a nostalgic feeling came over her. She remembered how she used to play with her friends at that lake house they used to own and she suddenly wondered what had happened to it.

* * *

When Gray was ready with setting up camp, he noticed Lucy still hadn't returned.

"Hey Natsu, I think there's something important you need to know." Gray said, getting Natsu's full attention.

* * *

"I wonder how they're all doing; my old friends. Would they still recognize me if they'd see me now?" Lucy was thinking aloud as she sat herself near the edge of the lake.

The water was beautiful. It was so blue and the afternoon sun reflected itself in the water's surface, giving a calm and relaxing feeling to it.

It wasn't like she wasn't happy with all the friends she had now, she just suddenly remembered those from her past. She also remembered there was a reason why they weren't in touch anymore but she couldn't remember the details.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Natsu yelled, getting up and dropping his food.

"Because I didn't want Lucy to be scared."

"Why would she have any reason to be scared? I'll protect-!" Natsu's head snapped back as he smelled something.

"Lucy..!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And please review :)**


	6. Thin line between dreams and reality

**Hey guys!**

**I just read the latest chapter of the manga and once again I can't wait for next week's! And ****I also can't wait for tomorrow's episode of FT! After last week's Nalu-moment, my heart is longing for more!**

**I've been working on a cover for this story but school's making everything so difficult :( so it'll have to wait for now… But you can find sketches on my DeviantART-profile for those who are interested.. I'll update it soon, I promise!**

**Anyway, on with the story :D I'm sorry if the fighting scenes aren't that good, I'm still trying to figure out how to write them :s So please, don't be too hard on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 6, Thin line between dreams and reality**

* * *

Natsu searched Lucy's scent but it was mixed with a lot of unfamiliar other scents. What worried him was the faint scent of _that guy_ and he quickened his pace. He was on edge and he called out her name a few times. He frantically tried to hear something or smell something but the wind neutralized any incoming sounds and his nose was attacked by so many scents of flowers and trees, it made his head burn.

"Lucy! Where are you?" He yelled, but there was no answer.

"Don't worry about your girl, Salamander. She's with my friends. They won't hurt her.. much." A voice said from behind him.

Natsu glared at him while he looked into his emerald-green eyes and saw amusement in them. "Where is she?"

Trevor smirked before he let his companions drag in Lucy. One guy held her hands behind her back while another held his hand over her mouth. Just as one of the guys wanted to speak, Lucy bit the guy's hand and dug her nails into the other guy's flesh.

The guys let go of her and she rushed towards the lake, taking out her key.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" She yelled as a column of water rose up and the celestial spirit, known as Aquarius, emerged.

"Aquarius! Wash those…!" Lucy started, pointing at the guys in front of her, when she was interrupted by a cold voice.

"If you _ever_ use my key for your dirty fantasies again, I'll _kill_ you." Aquarius glared at the blonde.

"What're you talking about!" Lucy yelled back, not in the mood for another one of their fights.

"When you were sitting on top of _that_," Aquarius pointed at Natsu. "you held _my_ Key against _his_ neck! If you want to do dirty things to _that_, don't use _my_ Key! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on a date with my boyfriend. With. My. Boyfriend." Aquarius said before disappearing again.

"Don't say it two times!" Lucy's face heated up when she remembered what nearly happened with Natsu then.

"I.. I was just proving a point!" She screamed to no one in particular, afraid to look at Natsu.

"So, you finally found someone to love again, Lulu. How nice." Trevor mocked as he appeared before her and the mentioning of that nickname made her freeze.

A lot of things rushed through Natsu's mind when he saw her frightened expression.

"Hmm, I thought you had changed but I guess I was wrong, you're still that afraid aren't you." Trevor laughed and a chill ran up her spine as she remembered. Painful images of her past flashed through her mind and it made her want to run and hide somewhere. And that's when she remembered why she didn't had any contact with her past friends anymore.

"I-is _he_ here?" Lucy's voice trembled.

"Not yet. But you know, he's been looking for you. He won't be too happy when he sees you. I hope you get punished for running away like that." Lucy's eyes widened as the words sank in and Natsu only got more confused.

The air around them suddenly felt colder and the temperature dropped. The surface of the lake behind Lucy was starting to freeze and Trevor smiled at this development.

"What have we here? The ice user? I guess it's my lucky day, I didn't have the chance last time.. but today, I won't let you go that easily, Ice Mage ." Trevor laughed.

"Who was the one that ran away, huh? I didn't even got the chance to kick your sorry ass since Erza made you run for the hills." Gray said, stretching his arm before he leaned against a nearby tree. He found it odd that Natsu hadn't attacked yet, especially since Lucy was involved but he figuered Natsu had a good reason so he held back the urge to plant his fist in Trevor's face too.

"Ah yes, The Titania. I had no interest in her. It was that little girl I wanted." Trevor paused. "…This'll be fun." Trevor looked at Natsu and then at Gray. "But before we get this party started.. I have some unfinished business here." Trevor said before turning back to Lucy and dodging a kick from her.

She landed a punch on his chest when he dodged but it hurt her more than him.

He smirked and charged his fist at her face. She reacted fast, remembering what Natsu had said, and used her flexibility to her advantage. She dodged the incoming fist by doing a back aerial, landing a kick in his face and she grabbed one of her keys. "Open the Gate of the Twins…" But Trevor was fast, he grabbed Lucy's key and it turned black as he touched it.

In the meantime; Natsu and Gray were fighting the other guys that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They weren't strong, but there were just so many of them that they were easily outnumbered.

Lucy fell to her knees as the black stuff touched her skin. "W-what did you do?" She breathed.

"I added oxygen to your keys, making them unusable. Unfortunately, they won't stay like that forever but just long enough for me to do this.." Trevor touched Lucy's forehead and she was instantly knocked out as a white flash appeared before her eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Bastard! What did you do to her!" Gray said as his ice froze one of those guys to a tree.

"I just took away the oxygen around her, no big deal." He said calmly, picking her up.

"Here, tie her to that tree, just in case she wakes up. I'm not in the mood to chase her when she flees." Trevor tossed Lucy towards the tree he had just pointed at, too lazy to just carry her there.

"Lucy would never run away like that!" Natsu yelled, anger-level rising as he remembered her words. "_I don't want...to run away by myself... because no matter what...I'd rather be together with everyone…_"

"Who wants to go first? You! Cool-guy! Come here and fight me!" Trevor yelled, ignoring Natsu completely.

"With pleasure!" Gray charged but Trevor easily dodged his attacks.

"Tell me, do you know what ice is made of?" Trevor asked while dodging.

"Water and air." Gray breathed.

"Exactly." Trevor smiled as Gray's ice dissolved and a gush of wind blew him up in the air. Gray hit the ground hard and was knocked out cold.

"Who's next?"

Natsu wanted to rush to Lucy's side but found himself surrounded by three guys. They seemed tough but when Natsu's fist hit the first guy, he dropped to the ground, unconscious. These guys were no match for him and he could easily knock them out.

"Is this a joke? These guys can't even take one hit from me." Natsu was irritated because he had expected a good fight instead of a five-seconds-one.

"You're the mage who went after Wendy and her group, aren't you?" Natsu said.

"Yes, dear Lucy isn't the only one _we_'re interested in." Trevor said.

"Why do you need Wendy and Lucy?"

"The young girl would be a great apprentice and Lucy..." Trevor smiled as he cut off his sentence "Did you really think I was stupid enough to tell you what it was?"

"Hmm, maybe… I do think you're pretty stupid." Natsu smiled as he lit up his fists.

"You know, Salamander.. I know your weakness." He smirked before he looked at Lucy. "If I kill her, what would you do?" He laughed sadistically.

Natsu's anger grew at the thought of someone hurting Lucy, to try and get to him. He charged at Trevor but he easily dodged all Natsu's attacks.

"Not so fast, Dragon Slayer. You wouldn't want to hurt your girl, now would you?"

"What're you talking about?" Natsu glanced at Lucy who was slowly regaining her consciousness.

"Ever heard of Organic Link Magic? It's quite useful in battle." Natsu didn't understand but his mind remembered something at the mentioning of the words. An image of The Thunder Palace, Laxus had once set up in Magnolia, flashed in front of his eyes.

"Watch this." Trevor said as he used his magic on his own body. The wind magic sliced right through the flesh on Trevor's upper arm and Natsu could only watch in horror as that same, deep cut appeared on Lucy's body as she screamed.

Trevor got closer to the Celestial Mage and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him through tearstained eyes.

"What're you going to do now, Salamander? If you hit me, you'll hurt your girl." He laughed wickedly.

"Natsu.." Lucy cried and it made Trevor smile.

Natsu just stood there, unable to move or even say anything.

Suddenly Trevor was blown back by ice missiles. Trevor hit the three behind him and ice froze him to the spot.

Gray charged at him and Trevor broke himself free from the tree. He tried to avoid Grays fist but Gray managed to land a punch right on his upper arm. Gray pulled his fist back, ready to strike again when Natsu suddenly tackled him down.

"The hell're you doing, flamebreath!" Gray yelled.

"You're hurting her!" Natsu yelled.

Gray glanced at Lucy who was crying, biting her lip to not scream out in pain.

"You're weak!" Trevor yelled at Natsu.

"I'm not his girl!" Lucy suddenly yelled. "I'm just another one of his partners! Do you actually think he won't fight you.., just because you're linked to me! He won't make an exception just 'cause it's me!" Lucy yelled, trying to convince the mage that it wouldn't work. She knew Natsu saw all his nakama as equals and if it were Erza instead of her he wouldn't hold back either. Trevor was surprised at the words that escaped the blonde's mouth. Lucy could see Trevor's resolve falter.

But somehow, the words Lucy had spoken had stabbed Natsu like blades. Did she really think she was _just some partner?_

"Natsu! Fight back!" Lucy screamed. Natsu gritted his teeth before he launched at the Wind Mage, slamming his fist into his cheek. Lucy tried to stifle a cry which was trying to escape her throat.

It was obvious that Trevor didn't even try to evade Natsu's attacks and Lucy feit the sideeffects.

The fight kept on going and Natsu knew this guy wasn't simply going to drop to the ground after one hit, like the others had done.

Suddenly the Wind Mage had thrown a spell at Natsu and Gray that they couldn't dodge. It was a powerful spell and Natsu found himself drained of all energy. "What did you do?" He breathed. In a way, he found it very exciting how Trevor used such rare magic.

The Wind Mage just smirked. "I took the oxygen, that surrounded your body, away. Normal people would've passed out already, just like your friend, but since you're still conscious.. Let's have some fun, shall we?" Natsu looked back at Gray who was lying a few feet behind him.

Trevor walked back to Lucy while Natsu tried to stand up again. "Look at what you've done to your sweet girl.. Oh wait, _partner_, right?" He laughed and Natsu froze, watching how Trevor licked the blood from Lucy's cuts and wounds. His heart throbbed at the sight of Lucy's tearstained face but his body wouldn't move.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Lucy screamed when Trevor's hands had wandered under her blouse.

"Trevor-sama, can you really do this? We have orders. We should listen to him.. I mean, we're only supposed to take her to D…"

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to anyone!" The guy couldn't even finish his sentence because he suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Y-you killed him?" Lucy's voice trembled but Trevor continued like nothing had happened.

"He was weak. If I hadn't finished him, someone else would've done it."

"You killed one of your nakama?" Natsu was shocked.

"Let's give the Dragon Slayer a nice show, before I kill him later." Trevor breathed against Lucy's cheek.

The sounds of clothes ripping, followed by a scream hit Natsu's ears.

"Look at his face, look at his expression of seeing me do this to you." Trevor said, groping Lucy's breasts.

"Don't look, Natsu!" She cried. "Don't look at me!"

"If you don't watch, I'll cut her throat open!" Trevor screamed at Natsu.

Natsu's head shot up and his attention was drawn by a small silver necklace that hung from Lucy's neck. He hadn't seen it before and he knew it wasn't hers. A sudden realization washed over him and he searched for that little strength he had left, to stand up.

Trevor was too occupied to notice Natsu had gotten so close. And when he did, it was too late. Natsu had already ripped the necklace from around Lucy's neck and had sent his fist flying in Trevor's direction. He looked at Lucy who hadn't cried in pain as his fist had once again connected with Trevor's jaw.

Trevor felt his jaw as he crawled back up. "So, you still have the power to stand, I see. You even figured out how my magic worked. But this time, I won't be making any mistakes. So don't get too cocky." Trevor smirked and Natsu just laughed at him.

"You won't get a chance to get near her again. I'll kill you before you can even touch her." Natsu sent a death glare at the Wind Mage and Trevor just laughed.

Natsu waited for a moment. He was trying so hard not to fall down now because if he did, Lucy would probably get taken by that guy. For once in his life, Natsu hoped his opponent wouldn't attack. He was out of magic, one more hit and he'd be finished. Trevor smirked and Natsu prepared to protect him and Lucy for whatever Trevor had in store for them.

He waited but nothing happened.

As soon as Trevor found an opening, he disappeared into thin air. Natsu looked around, trying to pinpoint Trevor's location.. but nothing. Natsu was shocked for a moment when he realized Trevor wasn't here anymore. "Hey you! don't run off like that! I'm not finished with you yet!" Natsu wanted to chase him but decided that wasn't such a good idea at the moment and he had to make sure that Lucy was ok.

A laugh echoed through the forest and Natsu tensed up again.

"Don't worry, I'll be back.. to finish this."

* * *

**I really wanted to end it here, but chose not to because otherwise, the next chapter would be too short :(**

**So see this as a present :D**

* * *

Trevor's words hung in the air and gave a sinister feeling to the forest.

Natsu turned around and saw Gray untying Lucy's hands. "Are you ok?" Gray panted, touching her arm where he had left a red mark. She winced at the contact and Natsu pushed him back. "Don't touch her!" He snapped at him. Gray was shocked to see Natsu this way, but since he didn't have the strength to do anything he didn't even try to anger the Fire Mage any further.

"Lucy, are you…" She immediately flung herself at him. He hesitated for a moment before he hugged her back.

"I am now." She smiled at him but he had only eyes for the red marks on her cheeks and the rest of her body. He placed his hand on one of the marks and she winced as his fingers brushed over the red skin of her cheek. "That's going to be a bruise.." He said, almost whispering it.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not a porcelain doll that'll break. I'll survive." Even though she felt a stabbing pain in her cheek, she still managed to smile at Natsu.

"Let's go, we have a train to catch." He said, pulling her with him.

"What?" She never thought she'd ever be able to hear him say those words.

"Yeah, I lost. I told myself that if you were able to knock me down in training, we'd take the train. You got me when you…" He didn't finish his sentence but she knew what he was talking about and her cheeks flared. "So you win." He said.

"I don't want to win like that. That's not fair. When I beat you, it'll be because I won in a fair fight. Not like that." She stated, stopping him from walking. "So let's start over. The winner gets to decide what we'll do. So if I can hold you on the ground for 3 seconds, I win." She smiled.

"How's that fair? I just fought a guy, so I won't be at my best and…" Natsu's sentence was cut off as Lucy's small fist landed on his cheek.

"Stop talkin', stupid." She laughed as she held her two fists in front of her. She knew she didn't hurt him and she couldn't help but laugh at his surprised expression.

He composed himself and smirked back at her. "You asked for it! Watch out Lucy, here I come!" He tackled her to the ground and they both rolled down the hill.

Lucy ended up on top of him, straddling his waist and pushing him down on his shoulders. She smiled.

"One…" She looked at him as she kept pressure on his shoulders but he just stared back at her.

"Two…" He pushed himself up on his elbows, cupping her cheek. She looked a bit confused but kept counting.

"Thr..." He leaned in and as he closed the distance between them, "I got you.." he gently pushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock and her body froze for a moment before she relaxed against the kiss. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and he loved to see her like that. He sat up so she was now sitting on his lap, trying to keep her pounding heart under control. His thumb brushed over her heated cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut, hiding her face in his chest.

He chuckled. "Why're you hiding from me, Lulu?"

'_That voice! This isn't Nat..._' He roughly pushed her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"…" She froze again as she looked at _his _face. Fear coursed through her upon seeing _him._ She searched for her voice, opening her mouth, wanting to say something but she couldn't speak. All words seemed to have flown out of her mouth.

* * *

"…cy? Lucy! Oi, Lucy!" A voice broke through her thoughts and her eyes snapped open, meeting with Natsu's onyx ones. She relaxed as she recognized Natsu's worried gaze.

"Are you ok?"

"W-what?" Lucy stammered.

"Geez, don't scare us like that Lucy. My heart stopped for a second when you didn't open your eyes." Gray said and he earned a glare from Natsu.

"I-It was a.. a dream?" Lucy sat up, clutching her head.

"Boy, he really hit you hard on the head Luce." Natsu extended his hand for her to grab.

"You're too much, you know that?" He smirked at her. To be honest, his heart had stopped too when she suddenly fell to the ground and didn't open her eyes. It was like the last time she got attacked, she was out for a week and he was a mess during that time. "Come on, we need to go. It's getting dark already." She placed her hand in his.

"Y-Yeah, r-right.." She stuttered, getting up. "Natsu.." She wanted to ask him something but quickly closed her mouth again when their eyes met.

"Yeah Luce?"

"N-nothing!"

It was already too late to take the train to the next city and they were too tired to walk all the way, so they decided to stay at a hotel for the night.

"You really need to be more careful with her, you flamebrain!" Gray punched Natsu on the shoulder.

"It wasn't my fault you brain-freeze!" Natsu punched back.

Lucy's cheeks had a faint red colour as she thought about what she had dreamt about. '_How stupid are you Lucy? There's no way.. something like that… would ever happen.. Forget about it! He doesn't even know you're a girl! Well maybe he does know that but he doesn't see you like one! Argh! This is so frustrating!_' Lucy went silent as _that face _flashed through her mind. '_And why did I see that guy's face? He's part of my past now... no need to think about him, Lucy!_'' She shook her head, banning the memories from her mind.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Destined encounters - Part 2

**Hey guys!**

**Sometimes, when I reread my chapters I amaze myself and get all chipper from the I'm-sometimes-dense-but-I-care-for-her moments that Natsu shows, even though it's my own story xD**

**I wrote this story because I wanted to thank you for your reviews. I was very happy when I got three reviews for one chapter, so keep it up and you'll be rewarded ;)**

**To ****shandulah84****: Yeah I'm not saying that I'm addicted (though I'm kinda am) but I look forward to Friday all week just to read FT :D the first thing I do when I'm home from school is reading the next chapter on MangaFox. I also follow the updates on Tumblr just to get me through the week; I love how people are trying to figure out the secrets and meanings behind it all and what will happen in the future.**

**Speaking of Tumblr, I'm thinking about posting updates about **_**Yesterday's History**_** on tumblr. Like extra information (mostly because the upcoming chapters won't always be too clear… I think. And a lot of things will have a hidden meaning.), previews, etc… and you can ask me about a lot of other stuff (personal or story-related)**

**But please let me know if I should do this, 'cause for now it's only just an idea. So I won't be posting anything on tumblr yet until you guys ask me! :)**

**But for those who want to check out my Tumblr anyway (I do advise you to use Google Chrome, 'cause for some reason my Tumblr doesn't work so well on Internet Explorer :s) I'll put the link on my profile.**

**To ****LovingmyOTP's****: I'm glad you still like my story! And thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**To ****Jennipher****: Thanks for reviewing! It makes me so happy whenever I read the reactions to my story.**

**I always end up jumping my best friend when I see her in the morning to make her read the reviews you guys write. I'm always like: "I got reviews!" And she'll be like: "You're gonna force me to read them again, aren't you?" And all I can do is nod like an idiot with a big smile on my face.**

**I can honestly say; I love you guys for supporting me!**

**But enough with the chitchat; on with the story! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 7, ****Destined encounters - Part 2**

* * *

"What do you mean 'There are no more rooms available'!" Lucy yelled at the lady in front of her.

"I'm sorry, miss. But everything's booked." The lady looked terrified and it made Natsu laugh.

"What're you laughing at!" Lucy shot. She was a bit irritated and Natsu was smart enough to not push her buttons further.

"Lulu? Is that you?" A voice asked from behind Natsu.

As soon as he heard that nickname, Natsu braced himself, ready to protect Lucy from that guy again but..

"Who's that?" Another voice asked, startling Natsu.

"I don't know." He composed himself as he answered Gray's question.

"Haru? What're you doing here?" Lucy asked the black-haired boy.

"I was on my way to you, actually. When I came back home and heard you had run away, I immediately came to find you. You know Lulu, you're pretty hard to find." The boy smiled at Lucy.

"Haru, it's been 6 years and you're still calling me that." Natsu could see a faint blush spreading across Lucy's cheeks as she spoke the words.

"Actually, it has been 13 years already for me. But you're still as cute as you were then." Haru blushed. "Anyway, after I heard that you had returned after seven years, I told myself to finally come and ask for your hand." Haru grabbed Lucy's hand as he spoke the words. "Lucy, when I thought you'd died, my heart broke into a million pieces so.. when I heard you were back…I.."

"Why're you asking for her hand?" Natsu interrupted.

"Because I want us to be together forever." Haru looked into Lucy's eyes as she smiled uncomfortably.

"Then I want to ask for your hand as well! I want us to be teammates forever, Lucy!" Natsu stated, grabbing her other hand.

Lucy's face flushed as she heard Natsu speak. She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy about this or not. Natsu probably didn't even realize he was asking her to marry him. But he did kiss her back then.. No, wait.. _she _dreamt that he'd kissed her.. but what are Natsu's feelings? If it were real, the kiss.. would it have just been in the spur of the moment or could it have actually meant.. more?

"Don't touch her!" Haru suddenly pulled Lucy closer to him, pulling her hand out of Natsu's.

Natsu couldn't explain but somehow he was very angry. But he couldn't just punch the guy because Lucy wouldn't approve of it. He had to behave, if only for a little while.

Gray watched as Natsu tried to control himself. He chuckled when he tried to remember the last time Natsu had tried to control himself, because there was no 'last time'. Everyone knew that the Fire Mage of Fairy Tail _never_ controlled his temper. Until now, Erza had been the only one who was able to keep the young Dragon Slayer in check... Well, more or less. Gray shook his head because the blonde didn't even notice what she did to her best friend.

"Lucy.." Natsu drew Lucy's attention back to him and it made him relax a bit when their eyes met.

"Right.. Natsu, this is Haru." She pushed Haru off. "He's my childhood friend. We grew up together when I still lived at home. Haru, this is…" Lucy was cut off as Haru interrupted her sentence. He had thrown his arm around her shoulder and hugged her from behind when her back was turned to him. "Now, now, Lucy. Don't say it like that. We weren't just friends." He glanced at Natsu and Natsu's anger was rising as he saw the guy hug Lucy.

"H-Haru…" Lucy stammered, her face red.

"Lucy, let's go. We'll check another hotel." Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her with him.

Gray couldn't help but smile at this scene. It wasn't very often that Natsu reacted the way he did now so Gray found it very amusing.

"You're looking for a place to sleep? Why won't you come with me, Lucy? I've booked a suite." Haru said, stopping Lucy from being dragged by Natsu.

"You can even bring along that bodyguard of yours." He quickly added when he saw Lucy was thinking it over.

"Really? You hear that, Natsu. We can sleep with Haru!" She exclaimed. She was happy she didn't have to search the whole town for a room.

Natsu, on the otherhand, wasn't so happy about it. The 'bodyguard-comment' irritated Natsu, but it irritated him more that Lucy hadn't said a thing about it.

Gray noticed they were leaving and swiftly followed them.

"Were you serious when you asked what that meant? Asking for a lady's hand?" Gray asked as he and Natsu followed Lucy.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Natsu said, still irritated by Haru's comment.

"Is that a trick question?" Gray laughed. "If you knew then why ask and interrupt them?"

"… If I hadn't interrupted, she might've said yes.." Natsu avoided Gray's shocked expression.

"You really are stupid." Gray said and then burst out in laughter.

"S-shut up!" Natsu pushed him aside and followed Lucy into the suite. He glared back at Gray before he slammed the door in his face.

Haru's suite was on the top floor. And Gray noticed how quiet it was, despite the fact that this hotel didn't have a single room available and was supposed to be fully booked. When Gray wanted to turn the doorknob to enter, he suddenly felt something. It was an energy, emitted from a very powerful mage. It made him feel on edge, so he went to check it out.

The room was beautiful. It had a full-sized bed and a view over the small town from a balcony.

"You can take a bath if you want to, Lucy. You look exhausted." Haru said, pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Euh, thanks." She smiled back. "Euhm, where's Gray?" Lucy asked but Haru closed the door behind her.

A long silence followed after that and Trevor made the first move to 'break the ice'.

"So, you're the one who stole her from us." He turned to Natsu, who was sitting on the couch.

"What're you talking about?" Natsu didn't even glance at the guy when he spoke.

"Because of you, she won't come back home anymore."

"You say you know her, yet you don't know she can't go home anymore?" Natsu said as he examined his fists. They were a little red from their last encounter with Trevor and Natsu's heart ached at the thought of Lucy's skin against his fists. Because, basically, that's what happened. He didn't hurt her directly, but in the end, she was hurt because of him.

"She knows she's always welcome at my place. She doesn't belong with your kind. She's out of your league." As soon as the words had left Haru's mouth, Natsu slammed him against the wall.

"You don't know anything about her! She's part of Fairy Tail now and she'll always belong with us!" Natsu snarled.

"How pathetic. A peasant falling for a queen. You joined a good guild, because that love will be nothing more than a fairytale."

Natsu froze at the word 'love'. Was this what he was feeling? That can't be, right? It could explain a lot.. The need to protect her, the need to hold on to her..

'_Love? Please, like I have time for such things! I have to find Igneel first!_'

"Haru, why are my clothes all wet?" Lucy's voice could be heard from behind the door so Natsu let go of Haru.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu walked to the door, waiting for her reply.

"My clothes are all wet. I had put them right here but now they're…"

"Ah, it must've been because this hotel automatically cleans your clothes when you put them in that basket." Haru interrupted.

"B-but…! Those were my only pair of clothes! What am I going to wear?" She yelled.

"Why don't you just come out in that towel?" Haru suggested.

"B-but…" Lucy objected.

"Why're you so shy. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Haru smirked at Natsu.

"What did you say!" Natsu grabbed Haru by the collar of his shirt and his fist was ready to strike him in the face but he was stopped by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"I-I'm coming out… you guys.." She had a blush on her face and kept her eyes to the ground.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the purple bruises all over her body and he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

Haru pushed Natsu away from him and ran to Lucy. "Who did this to you?!" He yelled. He grabbed her wrist and she winced as his fingers closed around the rope burns.

Natsu intervened and pried Haru's fingers from her wrist.

"You!" He glared at Natsu as Natsu guided her to the couch. "You should've been the one to protect her! You should've let yourself be killed if that meant saving her any pain!" Haru kept on screaming.

"It's not Natsu's fault, Haru. The world isn't like we used to think. It's much crueler than in those fairytales. If Natsu hadn't been by my side, I would've died a long time ago." Lucy said calmly as Natsu inspected her bruises and cuts.

"Don't talk to me about cruelty! I know all about it! So don't you dare give me that crap!" Haru snapped and Lucy flinched.

"Don't speak to her like that." Natsu said calmly before bringing her wrist to his lips and breathing some hot air on the rope burns. It had stung for a moment and she had winced at the contact but was relaxing when his breath was taking away the pain.

"H-how'd you do that?" She asked, her voice nothing but a mere whisper as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Wendy thought me." He kissed her hand.

She quickly pulled her hand back and her face turned completely red. Natsu glanced at Haru, to see his reaction. And he was satisfied as Haru glared back, giving him a good feeling.

"I-I think I'm going to bed.." Lucy suddenly said.

"Here, put this on." Haru undressed and held out his shirt for her. Lucy stared at Haru's bare chest and felt her cheeks heat up some more as she took in the well-toned muscles. "If you sleep like that, you'll catch a cold. I know you can barely walk when you're sick and I don't want to see you like that. So put it on."

Lucy glanced at Natsu before she answered. "T-that's alright. Natsu can dry my clothes. Right, Natsu." Lucy gave him a pleating look.

"R-right." Natsu got the hint and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Lucy said relieved after the door closed behind her.

"No problem. How do you even know the guy?" Natsu asked as he held her blouse in his hands.

"He… he's the son of my father's best friend. They practically forced us to be friends. It's not like I don't think he's fun to be with.. but, he just doesn't seem to understand me anymore.." Lucy sat herself on the edge of the bathtub while she spoke. "Now that I think of it. Don't you want to take a bath or something? I know Haru only asked me but if you want, you can relax a bit." She smiled.

"I'm not going to leave you alone with that guy." Natsu said.

"You don't trust him." She stated. "But.. I was planning on staying here actually. I don't want to be alone with him either. I want to keep the good memories of him inside my heart and something's telling me that if I talk to him alone… he'll ruin it."

"Ok then, can you lock the door. I don't want him to drag you out or something." Natsu said as he pulled off his vest.

"Yeah, sure." When Lucy turned back to Natsu, her face heated up when she saw him undressing and immediately turned back around. Natsu's back was turned to Lucy so he didn't see her flushed face.

Since Natsu's clothes were still dirty from his fight with Trevor, Lucy tossed them in the basket and waited until they were washed.

"You're so quiet." Natsu's voice could be heard from under the shower.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm a little tired." She said and her heart started to beat faster when she realized that Natsu was standing under the shower, naked, only a meter from where she sat on the sink.

"You know, that guy is probably going to try to get you to sleep with him in the bed. Just so you know. There's only one bed." Natsu warned her.

"I-I don't want that.." She said, closing her eyes as the scent of his soap reached her nose.

"You can sleep with me, if you want Lucy." Her eyes shot open as she took in the words that Natsu had so innocently said.

Little did she know that his face was flushed red as much as hers.

"I-I mean, we're partners right. So it won't be a problem." He quickly added and it made Lucy smile.

'_Baka Lucy! Natsu didn't even know what it means to ask for a girl's hand, so why would he know about sleeping with someone. Remember Lucy, he's a simple guy!_'

She heard the sound of the water stop and she stood up.

"Hey Lucy, could you hand me a towel?" She heard the curtain move as she reached her hand back, holding out the towel. She was hoping she wasn't standing too far from Natsu for him to reach.

"Thanks." He said as she felt him take the towel from her hands.

"I-I threw your clothes in the basket, they've been washed. But you still need to dry them though." She said.

"Ok. But first I'll do yours." He tapped her shoulder, telling her it was safe to look at him again. "Don't you think it's funny? A hotel that automatically washes your clothes but can't dry them." Natsu laughed but Lucy was distracted by Natsu's bare chest. It's not like she hadn't seen it a million times before, but now.. she couldn't help but compare his chest to Haru's. And the way those drops of water were slowly gliding down those well-trained abs, made her knees go weak.

However, when Natsu was holding her clothes to dry them, they noticed how tattered they actually were.

"Can't you ask you spirits to give you a pair of new clothes?" Natsu said.

Lucy shook her head, trying to focus on the anything but Natsu's body. She thought his suggestion over for a moment before she took out her key.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy yelled and Virgo appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's your order, Hime?" Virgo bowed.

"Can you give me something to sleep in? My clothes are.." Lucy stopped talking when she saw Virgo glance from Natsu to Lucy, back to Natsu.

"You won't ever punish me and then suddenly you call upon me to give you new clothes because you ripped yours while receiving punishment from Natsu-kun. That just can't do, Hime. Why can you be punished and I don't?" The spirit was almost in tears and Lucy's face was so red, she didn't even dare to look back at Natsu.

"It's not like that, Virgo!" She exclaimed.

"If you say so, Hime." She snapped her fingers and Lucy was engulfed in a white cloud of smoke. When the smoke subdued she was wearing a black tank top and matching mini-shorts.

"I gave you matching outfits, so please try not to rip them." Virgo bowed and then disappeared.

When she looked back at Natsu, Lucy saw him dressed in a white button-up shirt and black shorts.

"Ready?" Natsu said as he reached past her for the door. Her back was touching his chest and she felt heat returning to her cheeks as his breath landed on her neck.

When the door opened, she saw an angry Haru standing in front of her.

"What were you doing?" He asked as she slipped by him.

"What do you think I was doing to her?" Natsu said as his arm sneaked around her waist. He smirked at Haru's reaction and Lucy had a hard time breathing.

"Get your hands off of her!" Haru yelled.

"Hmm, not a problem. I touched her enough anyway." He laughed.

Lucy laughed nervously when Natsu said that to annoy Haru. She never knew that the innocent Natsu could say such things even if it was to irritate others.

"You're dirtying her! Lucy! Come sleep with me on the bed tonight! I can't watch him dirty your pure body!" Haru pulled her to the bed.

"N-no! I'll just sleep with Natsu on the couch. I can't be selfish and have a decent sleep while my partner's lying on some uncomfortable couch." Lucy tried to talk herself out of it.

"There's nothing wrong with the couch. Don't worry about him, he'll sleep fine." Haru said.

"In that case, it won't matter if I sleep on the bed or on the couch. Since you said it yourself that I'll sleep just fine on the couch, I'll go sleep there. But thanks for the offer, Haru." Lucy forced a smile and turned around.

Haru grabbed her hand and forced her to face him.

"You shouldn't just sleep with a guy like that. Who knows what he'll do to you." Haru said in a hushed voice but because of Natsu's heightened hearing he heard every word and it made him chuckle.

"I trust Natsu with my life. He won't do anything I don't want him to do. He's my partner after all, so it's fine right?" She said before pulling her hand out of his grip, not waiting for a reply.

Even though she said that, she was really nervous. She had never slept this close to Natsu. Well she had, but Natsu always crawled into her bed when she was already asleep. But now that she was aware of him, she was afraid of what she might mumble in her sleep or even do.

Natsu was already sitting on the couch and was unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-what're you doing?" Lucy's voice trembled.

"I always sleep without a shirt. I'm a Fire Mage, I get hot at night. Remember?" He simply said and it made her cheeks burn yet again.

He patted the place next to him, saying she should sit down.

She saw Haru looking at them and decided not to show him how nervous she was.

She sat down and pulled her legs up, hugging them.

"Are you cold?" Natsu asked and before she could even react he had already put his shirt around her shoulders. Without saying a word she slipped her arms in his still warm shirt, hugging the fabric closer to her cooled skin.

"Thanks." She whispered.

She didn't know how tired she was until she was sitting comfortably next to Natsu. She was suddenly having trouble keeping her eyes open as the events of that day weighed down on her. Her mind was losing the fight against her body which screamed out that she was exhausted. And when Natsu pulled her against him, her body went numb, accepting the warmth and comfort he was radiating. Her eyes closed and she forgot the world around her.

* * *

In the middle of the night she felt Natsu move beneath her, waking her up.

"Natsu?" She called out when she felt him stand up. It was so dark she couldn't see him at all.

"Go back to sleep, Lucy." He whispered.

"Where are you?" She looked around but still couldn't see him.

"You can sleep on the couch, Luce. One of us is going to fall off, soon. So I'll just sleep on the floor. Don't worry I won't leave your side." Natsu said as he gently touched her arm. Even though it was pitch-black, Natsu could see everything. It was almost like the restrictions of night weren't there. If someone would ask him now how he could even see, he would simply state; 'It's cause I'm a dragon.' with that big grin on his face.

"I'm not letting you do that. You deserve some decent sleep. After all, you saved my life today." She smiled as she pulled him back on the couch. She pushed him down and lay on top of him, her head resting on his bare chest. She wasn't really aware of her bold actions, otherwise her face would've flared so much and there would be no way Natsu wouldn't have seen it. Unlike Lucy, Natsu was pretty aware of her actions and a blush crept up his face. Somehow he was glad Lucy took the initiative, he really didn't want to sleep on the floor but it was the most reasonable thing to do. As Lucy lay peacefully on Natsu's chest, she could hear his steady heartbeat and it lulled her to sleep again.

He wrapped his arms around her, so she wouldn't fall off. He still had that faint blush spread across his cheeks but he didn't know why his body reacted the way it did. He stroked her hair and listened to her soft breathing for a while, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And please review!**


	8. Unforeseen alliances

**Hey guys!**

**I was so happy to see so many reviews, you really made my day!**

**To ****AngelsFairyTail**** and ****Raffles35****: Haha, thanks for reviewing guys! And I understand you completely; that's why he gets to be the jealous best friend :D Whenever I read other stories, I love how he gets all possessive and protective about his best friend without realizing how much she actually means to him… Ahh, all the feels!**

**To ****LovingmyOTP's****: Ohh thanks! And if you don't mind me asking; does your friend also have an account? I would love to read some stories your friend wrote. And if you ever write a story I wanna be the first to read it! :)**

**To ms. incomprehensible****: Thanks for the review. And don't worry, I'll be having two weeks off from school so you guys will see a lot more of me!**

**To ****GoldenRoseTanya****: Really liked your review! You said it so well with just that.**

**I noticed that this story has a lot of followers and I'm so happy! :)**

**I also read the latest chapter of the manga and just as always, I can't wait for next week!**

**Tomorrow's the last episode of the anime(?) I hate to see FT go :( and I bet you guys are too.. but don't worry! I'll be here to keep your hearts satisfied until it returns. ****It will return****, I'm sure of it! It must! Otherwise.. My fangirl heart won't hold out for long :(**

**Now, about the chapter…**

**I had a lot of mixed feelings, writing this chapter. I wanted to give you guys more jealous Natsu moments since you all liked it… But I didn't really had any inspiration because I didn't really had much free time this week :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 8, Unforeseen alliances**

* * *

Natsu woke up to the sound of footsteps outside their hotel room. If he hadn't heard them, he most certainly had noticed their scent. He was wide awake now. He reacted fast enough to grab Lucy and dodge an attack at the same time.

Before Lucy could even comprehend what had happened, she found herself safely in Natsu's arms. Smoke rose up from the broken hotel and she felt a chilly wind on her arms, making her realize they were outside.

"You ok, Luce?" Natsu asked and she couldn't help but stare at his handsome face as it was lit by the moonlight.

She nodded weakly before an image of Haru entered her mind.

"Where's Haru?" Lucy looked around, searching for her childhood friend in all the chaos.

"He's fine, he wasn't even there when the explosion occurred." Natsu said calmly, as he set Lucy down.

"Of course he wasn't there, he was fighting me in the lobby." Gray's voice called out and Lucy quickly stepped away from Natsu.

"G-Gray.. I was wondering where you went…" Lucy laughed uncomfortable, feeling guilty for forgetting about him.

"You can just say you forgot about me, I don't mind. I was too occupied to care anyway." Gray answered as he sat himself on the grass, inspecting his knuckles.

Lucy noticed they were slightly red and crouched before him. "What happened?" She asked, grabbing hold of Gray's hand, inspecting it in the dim light.

"That guy you were with, he was having an argument with someone about you.. About your bruises and I happened to see them. Before I knew it, he charged at me." Gray heard Natsu growl as Lucy blew some hot air on Gray's cold hands.

"Who did? Haru? That can't.." Lucy's concentration broke when Natsu suddenly spoke.

"You better not let Juvia know about this, Gray." Natsu said irritated.

"Even if she knew, _I _wouldn't be the one getting in trouble." He looked back at Lucy and she quickly released his hands.

"W-wouldn't you stop her?" Lucy asked as she sat next to Gray on the grass.

"Why? She'll probably think I have a thing for you, and she'll definitely kill you then." Gray laughed.

"I would stop her." Natsu said.

"Really?" Lucy's cheeks held a little blush as their eyes locked.

"Y-yeah, I mean if Juvia was obsessed with me or if she was my girlfriend, I'd stop her from killing you." Natsu avoided her gaze, crossing his arms lazily behind his neck.

"I see.." Somehow, this wasn't really what Lucy wanted to hear.

Gray's chuckle resounded loud in the awkward silence between them. "You guys really are dense, y'know."

"Who're you calling dense, ice-cube! You wanna fight!" Natsu yelled.

"You challenging me, flamehead?" Gray snapped back as he got to his feet.

Lucy sighed and pulled Gray back down by his arm.

"Can't you guys do that later, it's the middle of the night and we don't even know where we can sleep now." Lucy said.

"Let's just find a place in the woods, we'll set up a camp or something." Gray suggested.

A chill ran down Lucy's spine when an image of Trevor flashed through her mind. She shivered at the thought of Trevor coming back. "_Don't worry, I'll be back.._" Trevor's words echoed through her head.

"Luce, you ok? You look troubled." Natsu said, sitting next to her.

"I-it's nothing, Natsu. I'm fine." She smiled back.

"If something's bothering you, I want you to tell me ok?" Natsu's face was dead-serious and it made Lucy a bit nervous, the way he was staring at her. She avoided eye contact as she felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze.

"You two.. Really, if you two keep doing this, I think I'm gonna die." Gray sighed.

"Well that's a good idea! Why don't you do that!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gray yelled back.

Lucy was getting a headache since she was sitting in between the two bickering mages.

"Both of you! Stop it!" She said, poking them both. It had surprised Lucy how much their skin differed. Natsu's skin was burning hot, while Gray's was ice cold. In a way she had expected it, but the contrast was even bigger now that she had felt it herself.

Gray and Natsu both looked at Lucy.

"You thinking what I think, brain-freeze?" Natsu looked at Gray.

"Truce?" Gray answered and smirking back at Natsu.

"Truce." When they both looked back at Lucy, she knew this wasn't good.

"Don't let her escape!" Gray yelled when she wanted to get up and run but she was pulled back by her waist by two very hot hands before she could even get on her feet again.

"Let me go!" She screamed but Natsu did not have any intension of letting her go anytime soon.

"Now Gray!" Natsu said and Gray attacked her.

She was squealing and quivering beneath Natsu's hands as Gray tickled her remorseless.

"P-please – s-stop – y-you're killin' me!" Lucy tried to catch her breath but couldn't contain her laughter.

Gray stopped his attack and looked at Natsu.

"Why'd you stop?" Natsu asked, looking back at his friend.

"She said please."

Lucy took advantage when their attention wasn't focused on her for the moment and tried to pry Natsu's hands of her waist. But Natsu was quicker, he grabbed Lucy's wrists and held them above her head, trying not to put too much pressure on her still injured wrists.

"So? Don't show any mercy!" Natsu grinned as his eyes locked with Lucy's and for a moment she was terrified.

"N-no, p-please…!" Lucy's voice shook as she tried to get free but Natsu was too strong for her.

When Gray started to tickle her again Natsu almost got hit by one of her legs as she was desperately trying to get away.

"What are you doing to my Lucy!" A voice broke through the atmosphere in which the three had lost themselves in and the wind suddenly felt cold on the skin of her wrists where Natsu had just released them.

Gray stopped his attack and looked up. Lucy could feel the air around them drop drastically as she looked at Gray.

Natsu sighed annoyed before he spoke. "Can't you read the atmosphere? Get lost."

"Not without Lulu!"

"Then you'll have to get through me because I'm not letting Lucy go!" Natsu's grip on Lucy's hip tightened a little, but not enough to hurt her. '_When did his hand get there?_' Lucy was surprised because she hadn't noticed Natsu's actions at all.

"Fine! Then I'll come and get her!" Haru charged at them but before Natsu even got the chance to hit him, Gray had already planted his fist nicely in Haru's face.

"Haru! Gray!" Lucy tried to get up but Natsu pushed her back down.

"First of all; If anyone gets to kill that flamehead, it's gonna be me! Second; Lucy isn't going anywhere with _you guys_! And third; We've got some unfinished business so no way am I letting that flame lizard have all the fun." Gray smirked, before charging with his ice-hammer.

"Gray! Stop thi-!" Lucy yelled but her voice was cut off when Natsu picked her up. She lost all power to speak when he had pulled her against his body.

"Lucy, stay here. This is important, ok. He's after you and I won't let him take you away." Natsu put her down, a fair amount of meters from the battle between Gray and Haru.

"But why? Why're you fighting Haru? He's my friend. Just let me talk to him."

He looked into her confused eyes and remembered what Gray had told him.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

"Hey Natsu, I think there's something important you need to know." Gray said, getting Natsu's full attention. Gray had just finished setting up camp when he sat himself next to Natsu, near the fire.

"What's up?" Natsu said, taking a bite out his fire.

"You know.. When I was on a mission with Erza and the rest, after Lucy woke up after three days, we got attacked by a guy. He was pretty strong but I didn't even get to finish my fight since Erza made him run for the hills."

"So? Why're you telling me this?" Natsu talked with his mouth full, spitting bits of fire at Gray as he spoke.

"Because they were after Wendy." Gray tried not to hit Natsu because this was really important and Natsu just sat there without a care in the world as he grabbed some more fire.

"Wendy's a big girl, she'll be fine. Don't think I don't care, it's just that she's a lot stronger than she looks."

"Yeah I know but when we got back, Gajeel said something strange. And Wendy had said the same. They said that guy smelled like Lucy."

"What?! But wait, Gajeel wasn't even with you guys?" Natsu's voice was loud and probably every creature in that forest had heard him.

"That's right, but when we came back, Gajeel said we smelled like a guy he knew. Apparently Levy had bumped into this guy a while ago and Gajeel had also smelled Lucy's scent on him."

Natsu didn't answer.

"Are you listening to me, Natsu?! I'm telling you that we know who attacked Lucy! His name is Trevor and he's a Wind Mage of an incredibly high level. If he got serious; we wouldn't have survived the attack. That's what Erza said. Gajeel said this guy was unpredictable at the moment and he could easily kill without leaving any evidence. Also, they're after Lucy, they tried to take Wendy too but they didn't succeed. I don't know why, but they need them."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Natsu yelled, getting up and dropping his food.

"Because I didn't want Lucy to be scared."

"Why would she have any reason to be scared? I'll protect-!" Natsu's head snapped back as he smelled something.

"..Lucy..!"

**_End flashback_**

* * *

'_At that time, I was scared. I really was. Lucy was gathering the firewood, even though we didn't really needed them, and then Gray decides to tell me about Trevor. That idiot! Now that I think about it, couldn't he have told us before she left!_

_I thought that Trevor guy was just fooling around but…_

_If what Gray said is true and they really are after Lucy, I need to protect her.. Whatever it takes, she will be safe!_' Natsu's thoughts trailed off as Lucy's voice pulled him back.

"Tell me Natsu! Why're you fighting Haru?"

"Lucy! Don't you think it's odd that he was searching for you for 13 years!" Gray yelled, interrupting Lucy's concentration when the words hit her ears.

"But… That's.. I know him! He wouldn't hurt me! So why!"

"Because he's not alone." Natsu said before he released his Dragon Roar to the sky.

"So you could feel my presence, huh?" Trevor said as he appeared behind them.

"Of course, your scent is hard to miss." Natsu turned around, standing between Lucy and the Wind Mage. "Lucy, Haru may not be a threat, but _he_ definitely is." Natsu's eyes didn't stray from Trevor's, afraid he might attack if he wasn't looking. "So don't leave. I'll even knock you out if that means you'll stay here." He finished.

"I guess you've already figured it out." Trevor said, eyes roaming over Lucy's body. She was still wearing the outfit Virgo had given her. Lucy's awareness of herself returned as she saw Trevor's eyes roaming over her body and she hid behind Natsu's back, pressing her body against his.

His face heated up at the contact and for a moment he forgot what he was doing as he heard her heartbeat speed up in her chest.

"Lucy, stay back a bit. Or I might hurt you." Natsu warned as Trevor's magic snapped him back to reality. Natsu had to admit, Trevor was a pretty powerful mage. You'd be stupid not to notice the immense power emanating from him.

When Lucy backed away, Natsu found himself missing her warmth but he swore to protect her, even if she didn't always ask for it.

"Lucy!" Haru drew Lucy's attention to him. "Why don't you just come with us? Don't you trust me?"

Lucy was torn. '_I want to trust Haru but I don't trust Trevor, not after what he did to me; to my keys. And if I have to choose between my past friend and my family;…_'

"…I'll always choose Natsu!"

"So, you're saying that as long as that Dragon Slayer is alive, you won't come with us? I'll guess we'll have to do something about that then."

Lucy had blurted the words out, finishing her thoughts aloud. She spoke without thinking and before Lucy could even follow Haru's movements, he was already in front of Natsu.

Gray followed him, charging with another attack as Natsu tried to focus on both Trevor and Haru.

Lucy reached for her keys but froze when Trevor smirked at the sight of the golden assessors around her waist.

Gray could jump in between Lucy and the ball of energy just in time, shielding her with his body before it could've hit her. Gray found it hard to breathe and now, Haru had complete access to Natsu as Gray struggled to his feet again.

Haru placed his hand on Natsu's chest and black energy emitted from his hand, blowing Natsu back and knocking Lucy over who was standing in his path.

Lucy hit the ground a couple of meters away from Natsu. She struggled to her knees, trying to take in what had happened. She looked at Natsu's unmoving form and her heart stopped when Natsu didn't immediately get up.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. "Get up!" She wanted to get to him but Gray stopped her.

There was a huge hole gaping in his chest and there was blood everywhere. From the wound, a black smoke emitted and it started to devoured his whole body; like arms wrapping themselves around their prey and slowly pulling them into the darkness.

"That's enough for today. Grab the Dragon Slayer and let's get back." Haru said.

"Don't think you can tell me what to do. I'm not your dog. Besides my fight isn't over yet." Trevor jerked his shoulder away when Haru tried to push him back.

"No! That's not what we're here for!" Haru raised his voice, getting the attention of the Wind Mage.

"What're you talking about! She's right there! Let's just kill her and get this over with!"

"No! You won't harm her!"

"And what if I want to? Who's gonna stop me!"

"You know you won't stand a chance. _He _will kill you if you hurt her. And believe me, he'll make it hurt."

"Fine. Killing her quickly wouldn't be satisfying anyway." Trevor looked back at Lucy who was being restrained by Gray as she still wanted to get to Natsu. "I want her to feel the pain I've felt. She needs to be punished for what she's done to me."

Lucy watched as Trevor bend down to grab Natsu.

"Don't touch him!" She screamed.

Trevor smirked and roughly grabbed Natsu by his scarf, dragging him behind him.

"I suggest you come with us now Lucy. That is, if you don't want him to die."

Lucy was struggling against Gray's grip and he was surprised at how much power she could muster.

"No! Wait!"

"I guess we'll have to amuse ourselves with him until you show up. Hmm.. We can torture him and see how long he's able to stay alive when we slowly drain his body of blood."

"I'll come with you! Just don't hurt him!" Lucy said quickly.

"You can't do that, Lucy! I won't let you." Gray said, shaking his teammate.

"Fine!" Lucy yanked herself free and walked away in the opposite direction, shocking Gray in the process.

Haru smirked. '_You're pretty smart, my queen. But I didn't expect less._'

"Lulu, you know where to find me." Haru said before disappearing with Trevor and Natsu.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And since I have two weeks off from school.. I was thinking about writing another FF.**

**I could write one of the stories that were suggested to me in the challenge (on my profile). But I don't know which one you guys would like to read. If only there were something like a poll where you guys could vote or something. (HINT!)**

**OR I could upload my other story, but it's not about Fairy Tail. It's a story about Shugo Chara! that I wrote in the summer.**

**Just tell me if you have any requests. :)**

**Next chapter on Monday!**


	9. Home is where the start is

**Hey Guys!**

**So here's the next chapter! I wanted to thank you guys again for reviewing.**

**... Hmm, I don't have a lot to say actually...**

**Oh wait! Happy Easter! xD**

**Now on with the story. Today you'll be seeing a glimpse of Lucy's past... But of course only little details ;) Also, the story jumps from Lucy to the guild a lot so I hope it's clear to you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 9, Home is where the start is**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?" Gray asked as he followed Lucy back to the hotel, or what was left of it.

"What are you talking about, Gray? Weren't you the one who stopped me?" She didn't even bother looking at him.

"Yeah but I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Lucy stopped for a moment and the silence between them seemed to last forever.

"Ok then." She turned around. "Why didn't you do anything!" She screamed.

Gray was taken aback by her mood swings and something in the back of his mind told him something was wrong.

"I didn't have any choice! I don't know what kind of magic that guy used on Natsu but he didn't move! It must've been pretty powerful magic if Natsu's not able to recover from it!"

"Still! You had to do something! Aren't you his friend?!"

"I am! But they were with two! They wanted you, Lucy! They could've easily snatched you away when I wasn't paying attention."

"So I was more important than him?" She turned, hiding her face.

"Yes Lucy! You were, you still are! They need you for something and I couldn't just let them take you! That's why I wanted to take you back in the first place! Natsu'll be fine! We'll get him back, if he doesn't break out himself!" Gray was panting from all the yelling.

…

"She hasn't given up y'know. That's not in her character." Lucy said before she turned back to face Gray.

"What?" Confusion was written all over Gray's face as he looked at the Celestial Spirit Mage in front of him.

"I'm sorry to have deceived you. But you would've figured it out sooner or later." Lucy bowed as her body started to glow and Gray's eyes widened in realization.

He turned around and ran back to where they had encountered Haru and Trevor but it was already too late.

'_When did Lucy swap places with Gemini?_' Gray asked himself since he hadn't even noticed until 'Lucy' started to disappear.

'_Since Gemini is already disappearing, it means Lucy is too far away now. Shit! I should've noticed this sooner!_ _I don't even know where they're heading!_'

~In the meantime~

"Welcome home, Lucy-sama." Haru said as the big doors of a lake house opened.

"I knew you'd be here." Lucy said, feeling a little nostalgic to be here again. "But why did you go here? I mean, it isn't my property anymore."

"Dear Lucy, we bought it of course. This lake house used to be yours but it was also our home." Haru said as Lucy followed him up the stairs.

"How is it that you can even afford this house? I'm sure it's worth more than you could ever have saved."

"I have to admit, it was really expensive. But then again, we should be thankful. Since nobody could afford it, nobody other than us has entered this house since it has been for sale."

Lucy didn't respond. Haru was right, nothing had changed.

It was strange being here again. In the past, Lucy would be glad to be away from her home. This place was all she had really left of her mother. But she couldn't help but loathe the place now. Because of this house, her mother died.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" Haru smiled as he looked down at her from the top of the stairs.

"To be honest, I can't wait to get out of here again." She said coldly and Haru gritted his teeth at that statement.

"Why! Why would you want to leave this place! Don't you remember! This is where it all began!" Haru snapped and his sudden outburst had surprised Lucy a bit. She had known Haru for a long time and he was always in control of his emotions; at least he was then. But something felt different about him. He was more.. sinister.

"I know." She composed herself, not wanting to show him any kind of emotion. "This is where we met. At that time, I thought nobody understood me. But then you pulled me out of the lake. You saved me and I wasn't alone anymore…  
But this house has given me more bad memories than good ones, so excuse me for not worshipping this place." She said sarcastically.

Her past was something Lucy rather erased than remembered. She couldn't even remember everything, all she could remember was pain. Lucy had to admit; when she had that dream about almost drowning at this lake, she wished Trevor hadn't triggered the memory. That day when Haru pulled her out, hell began.

She passed Haru by on the stairs and glared at him. "You've changed."

"Where are you going?" Haru ignored her hurtful statement.

"To my room, don't worry I still know the way."

Lucy didn't look back, she just kept on walking, trying to ignore the memory-flashes that were giving her a headache.

'_I know Haru wasn't lying when he said he'd take Natsu. And I'm sure he'll use him to keep me here, so I'm guessing Natsu's also in this house. But where?_' Lucy passed by a couple of doors, one of which used to be her parents' room. As she passed by it, she couldn't help the urge to go back and check it one more time.

She paused when she stood in front of the giant doors that lead to the master bedroom. She took a deep breath before she pushed against the door. It was locked. She didn't expect less though. For as long as Lucy could remember, this door had always been locked.

When Lucy would come to this house, she was usually sent here by her father. Even though this was supposed to be her parents' room, she could say with certainty that her father had never once set foot in that room.

She remembered her mother using some special key to open the door. Now that she thought about it, this room was the only one that was ever locked in this house. When she was small she didn't really pay attention to this, but now, she wanted to know the secret that lay hidden behind it.

But this had to wait for another time. The most important thing she needed to do now was finding Natsu.

'_Think Lucy! This mansion has 25 rooms, just pick one! …No! It'll take forever to search the whole mansion! What should I do?_' Lucy was trying to think of a way to find Natsu but all her brain could do was shout back at her to hurry up.

"Urgh! This is so frustrating!" Lucy said as she decided to just check every room. It wasn't like she was getting out of there any time soon so there wasn't really anything she could do to speed things up a bit.

She was surprisingly calm. At first she thought it was because of the house, but discarded the idea as soon as it surfaced in her head. She hadn't seen Trevor or anyone other than Haru and she liked to keep it that way.

After the first 7 rooms, Lucy found herself lucky to find Natsu resting in what used to be the guest room for when the Shizuru siblings stayed over.

Lucy walked up to the bed. Natsu was sound asleep and his wound had been taken care of.

'_Why would they help him after they attacked him like that? It doesn't make sense. Maybe Haru didn't really want to hurt Natsu after all?_'

His whole chest was bandaged up and her heart ached at the sight. Still, she wanted to check if the wound had been properly cleaned so she slowly started to unwrap the bandage. But it was easier said than done for Natsu was laying on his back so Lucy couldn't untangle the bandage from his body unless he sat up.

"Natsu?" Lucy gently touched his cheek, her voice a soft whisper.

Natsu's eyes shot open and he jerked up as a sudden stabbing pain went through his chest.

"Natsu, it's ok. Don't move too much, you're hurt." Lucy tried to calm her partner down.

"Don't tell me they took you too. That Gray, he really is useless! I told him to keep you save if I couldn't and still, you're here, captured along with me." Natsu looked around in the big room, trying to search for a way out. He laid back down on the soft pillows as his wound started to hurt again.

"I kinda came on my own." Lucy smiled weakly as Natsu's head snapped back to look at her.

"You idiot!" He yelled, hitting her on the head. "Why'd you do that! I could've gotten myself out of this mess! But now I have to look after you too!"

"You look after me? Says the one that's all bandaged up! You're the idiot! If I hadn't come, they might've killed you!"

Lucy didn't mean to yell at him but her emotions took over. "…" She paused. "I-I'm sorry… I was.." Lucy avoided his gaze. "I was just worried about you.."

There was a silence and Natsu regretted his outburst when he looked at that face she made.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Luce. I just didn't want you to get involved in this."

"I was already involved, Natsu. They were after me in the first place." Lucy looked back at his chest, remembering the wound she was supposed to check.

"Move over a bit." Lucy said but Natsu winced at every attempt to move.

Lucy sighed. She knew it wasn't fair what she was asking and she knew that it was a pretty bad wound if Natsu couldn't even move. "Never mind, I'll just go to the other side." She said, stopping Natsu in his attempt to move by pushing him down.

When Lucy sat next to him on the other side of the bed, she helped him sit up. Lucy started to unwrap Natsu's bandages while supporting him in sitting up.

When she was almost finished, she stopped, afraid to see that horrible wound that made her heart stop, last time she saw it. There was so much blood and Natsu's body was lifeless. It was the scariest thing she had ever seen. Their fight against the second guild master was nothing compared to that moment when she thought he was going to die.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice snapped her back to reality and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"D-does it hurt?" Lucy's voice trembled as well as her hands as she tried to lay Natsu back down.

"No, it doesn't." Natsu lied and Lucy could hear the lie in his voice. He didn't understand but for some reason his chest hurt more, the more Lucy touched him.

"I-I see. T-that's good, right? It'll get better then." She played along. If Natsu didn't want her to worry, she wouldn't show it to him either. But she hated how her voice wouldn't stop trembling.

"I-I'll get something to clean it, w-wait here for a sec." She said as she went to the bathroom to get some things.

"No, I'm gonna jump out the window and fly to Edolas." Natsu said sarcastically. '_Where does she think I'll go in this state? "Wait here for a sec" as if I would run from her. That weirdo._' Natsu chuckled and he soon wished he hadn't since his chest started to hurt again. "Shit." He said under his breath.

"I'm back." Lucy smiled but Natsu saw how forced it was. He hated to see her like this, all worried as if he'd die or something.

Lucy drenched the cloth in some clean water but her hand started trembling as she inched closer to the wound.

"I-I'm sorry.. I.." She lowered her hand.

"Is it that bad?" Natsu tried to see, but with no success.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from him, Lucy-sama." That annoying voice reached their ears.

Natsu was surprised, he hadn't even heard Haru enter the room.

"Thank Mavis, I'm not you then." Lucy said coldly before carefully starting to clean Natsu's wound.

When Lucy touched his wound though, the pain increased and Natsu almost screamed out.

Lucy jerked her hand back. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?" She was panicking.

"Of course you hurt him. He's cursed."

"What're you blabbing about?" Lucy looked back at her used-to-be-childhood-friend.

"Sweet Lulu, haven't you ever heard of Curse Magic? It's very fun magic y'know. Wait, I'll show it to you." Haru said as he walked up to the bed, earning a glare from both the Fairy Tail mages.

"Oh and just so you know, I wouldn't try to attack me now." Haru warned Natsu as he saw that look in his eyes.

"And why's that?"

"Because Curse Magic has very convenient side effects, one of them being that your magic will decrease with 50% after each use of magic. And considering magic being our essence of life, I think it's a pretty important fact." Haru laughed.

"If I only attack you 3 times, I'd still have around 12% of my magic so I think it's worth it don't you think? Besides, one hit should be enough to knock you out."

Lucy tried not to laugh at Natsu's clever remark but Haru didn't seem too impressed by it.

"If you come here, I'll explain this Curse Magic to you, Lulu." Haru offered his hand but she coldly ignored it. Natsu wanted to burn that hand right off his arm but if he attacked now, there could be a chance he'd hurt Lucy.

"No need, I already know everything about it. It's like a one-sided deal with the devil. The victim is bound by the user's rules and if he or she doesn't follow them, death will be the answer. This magic is pretty dangerous because the victim doesn't know the rules since the user keeps them locked inside his head. Curse Magic is a form of the Black Arts, so there aren't really any taboos related to it. It's also a type of Lost Magic, known because of The One Mage that ever mastered this magic. So there's no way _you_ could possibly have cursed Natsu." Lucy explained, calmly cleaning Natsu's wound.

"The One Mage? Do you mean.." Natsu asked, trying to keep up with the conversation. His chest hurt but he decided not to show it to her.

"Zeref, the Black Wizard. So I'll say this again, Haru. There's no way you could get your hands on that sort of magic."

* * *

"How could you lose her?!" Erza yelled.

"She tricked me! It's not my fault!" Gray tried to defend himself as Erza held one of her swords against his throat.

"Of course it's your fault! I told you to go and get her, to keep her safe from that Wind freak and now you're telling me she has walked straight into their arms! Willingly! How could you let that happen Gray!" Erza kept on yelling.

"I-In Gray-sama's defence; Natsu didn't save her either!" Juvia stated and the guild quieted down.

Erza lowered her sword and sat back down.

"How come Natsu didn't save her? Where is he?" Gajeel asked.

"They took him.. I don't know what happened, one moment I was fighting this guy and the next, he attacked Natsu. It was a powerful blow and Natsu stopped moving. I had to restrain Lucy from touching him because there was some kind of black energy or smoke coming from his wound. I don't know why but I just couldn't let her touch it." As Gray poke, more people gathered around them.

"What kind of magic did that mage use?" Levy suddenly asked.

"I don't know. He could use a lot of different kinds. At first I thought it was some form of Molding Magic like Memory-Make but it wasn't. I don't know how to explain but it definitely wasn't. When I attacked him, he countered by melting my ice so I don't think it was Molding Magic since he didn't even bring his hands to his temples like Rufus did." Gray explained.

"What did the magic look like when he attacked Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"A black magic seal appeared and a black smoke came from the guy's hand. When the spell collided with Natsu, only a hole in his chest was left. It was a pretty nasty wound and from the wound, a black smoke emitted and it started to devoured his whole body."

"A _black_ magic seal?" Levy repeated. "As in Black Arts?"

"That's impossible," Erza said. "Only Zeref knows how to control the Black Arts." All heads turned towards the scarlet-haired mage as she quietly ate her cake.

"What about the second guild master?" Wendy said and all heads turned towards her. "I mean.. He used Black Arts.. I still have nightmares from that fight." Her voice died off in a whisper and Gajeel chuckled as he heard.

"It took Purehito nearly 20 years to be able to control that kind of power. You said this mage was a young man and that he knew Lucy from the past. So I don't think he actually studied the Black Arts." A sweet voice said from above.

"But master, how else could you explain it?" Erza asked Mavis, licking the frosting off her fingers.

"He stole it."

* * *

"I kinda stole it." Haru said, walking towards the door.

"How can you kinda steel magic?" Natsu asked.

"Let's just say we had a little argument when we encountered _him_ and I just stole his magic."

"I don't get it? You can't steal magic." Natsu said frustrated and Lucy suddenly didn't want to hear the rest. She knew where this was leading to and she didn't like it.

"Reflection Magic." Haru winked at Lucy as her eyes widened. "Believe what you want. Breakfast will be ready in about an hour, Lucy-sama. If you want to feed your pet dragon, he's welcome at our table.. If he can walk that is." Haru laughed before leaving again.

* * *

"Reflection Magic? I've never heard of that." Levy said when all heads turned towards her at the mentioning of that type of magic.

"It's a very rare type of magic also known as a form of counterpart Magic. It gives the user the ability to copy the magic of his or her opponent. It can also be used as a form of Defence Magic like Gray mentioned. It searches the magic's counterpart and attacks. Since Gray is an Ice Mage it countered with heath, melting Gray's ice. This type of magic was banned a long time ago since a lot of taboos are broken when used.  
When a mage learns a form of magic they usually learn what is allowed and what's not. Also after gaining experience in that class of magic, you learn how to control it and if your body is capable of performing such spells. But Reflection Mages only copy and therefore usually get themselves and others killed since they lack the experience and knowledge."

Everyone listened as the first guild master explained this new form of magic. "My guess is that this mage somehow came in contact with Zeref and stole his magic. From what Gray described I can only think about one; Curse Magic."

* * *

"Wait!" Lucy ran after him.

When she finally caught up to him just outside the door, he abruptly turned around, slamming his hand next to her head against the door.

"Lucy!?" Natsu yelled as he heard the sound against the door.

"Now that your bodyguard is unable to protect you, I can do with you what I want." Haru's breath danced on Lucy's cheeks and it made her shiver. "You'd better prepare yourself. Once I get permission to kill the bastard, I'll slowly kill him in his sleep." Haru whispered the last part in her ear. "Hmm, maybe I'll even let you watch."

"Tell me, what are the rules to which you bound Natsu?" Lucy asked confidently, not even phased by Haru's closeness.

A smirk crept to his lips before he uttered the word.

"You." Lucy frowned, she didn't understand.

"He can only look and talk to you. He can't touch you or think about you. So when you touched him, he indirectly broke the rules. And that Lucy, was why _you_ were hurting him. Isn't it wonderful? He can't touch the one thing he craves!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please Review :)**


	10. Unexpected discoveries

**To ****ms. incomprehensible**** : Haha thanks for the review! I'll try and update every 3 or 4 days depending on how much reviews I get ;)**

**To ****LovingmyOTP's**: You should really have more confidence in yourself! I bet you'd do just fine! I thought the same but here I am; saving the world from destruction by keeping the fangirls calm. ;)

**To ****TheLostHope**: Whahah! (Evil Laugh) you're gonna love me for the next few chapters.

**Btw, I've just finished this manga called '****Bloody Kiss**** by ****Furumiya Kazuko****' and I really loved it! Too bad it's already finished after just two volumes but I highly recommend it! The genre is something like ****Hana to Akuma**** (which I also enjoyed). But HtA is about a demon and BK is about a vampire… But either way; they're both very good storie****s!**

**Now, on with the story. Things are slowly starting to unravel and not only Lucy's past will be revealed…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 10, Unexpected discoveries**

* * *

"Wait, so if Natsu is cursed.. how can we lift the curse?" Gray asked, getting up as Mavis was pacing back and forth on the counter, her hair swaying every time she turned around.

"It's not only about how to lift it, it's also about finding someone _in time_ to lift it." Mavis said, grabbing Levy by her arm. "Find Freed and send him to the library as soon as possible! We don't have much time!"

"Hey! We're not even sure that that idiot is cursed!" Gajeel yelled after Mavis and Levy.

"And what if he is and we're not doing anything?!" Gray yelled. "Just trust the master. She'll figure something out." Gray said as he dragged Gajeel and a couple others along with him to find Freed Justine.

Erza swiftly followed her frantic teammate as Gray bolted through the guild doors. She chuckled. '_It's obvious that Gray cares for Natsu a lot, even though they always fight. Those two idiots. They're practically best friends._'

"Wait where are you taking me?" Levy asked, glancing back at the group as she was dragged along by Mavis' Ethereal body.

"To the library silly. If it's true what your friend said and that Mage is copying Zeref's magic.. Then that means it'll be just a matter of hours before he loses control. Zeref's magic isn't easy to master, it takes years of studying and copying it will indeed give you a lot of power but it has a lot of negative side effects. So we're going to find information on how to lift a curse."

"Don't _you_ know?" Levy asked as they reached the library of Fairy Tail.

"I know of a way.. but let's save that one for last." She smiled.

* * *

"Lucy! What happened? I heard a-"

"It's nothing, Natsu. Nothing happened." Lucy cut him off. She closed the door, leaning against it with her head, not wanting to look at him. Her eyes burned and she tried not to cry. She felt so guilty for causing him pain like this. If she had known, she would've waited for the rest of the guild to help her.

"You sure? I mean, not being able to touch you isn't nothing, Luce."

Lucy turned around, meeting his gaze. Tears were falling from her eyes and somehow seeing her like that, hurt his chest even more than the curse did.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be fine. Come here." Natsu said, reaching out his hand.

"No!" She stepped back, colliding against the door.

"If you're going to stay away from me, I'll just think about you anyway. So I rather have you by my side when it hurts." Natsu said, looking in her uncertain brown eyes. "It's fine Luce. Come here." He patted the place next to him on the bed.

Lucy slowly walked towards the bed, still cautious of her actions. She paused for a moment before she sat down.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Natsu grinned at her. He reached out to wipe her tears away but she quickly jerked her head back.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

"Lucy! Don't do this! It's not like I'm gonna die if I give you a hug or something!"

"You don't know that!"

"Then let's find out." Natsu smirked, trying to throw himself at her but the stabbing pain in his chest immobilized him.

"Natsu!" Lucy crawled over the bed to his side, afraid to touch him but she wanted to check if he was still ok.

"Got'cha!" Natsu threw his arms around her and pulled her against his body.

"Natsu! Let go of me! Don't touch me!" She didn't dare to push him away, afraid she might hurt him.

"No. We're gonna stay like this until you've calmed down."

"No! I don't wanna! I'm hurting you! Please!.." Her sentence ended in sobs and her body shook as she cried in his arms.

"Shh, it's alright Lucy." His voice was calm and soothing. There was no doubt that there was an excruciating pain burning in his chest but he chose to ignore it; for her.

* * *

"Great! Whenever you need those idiots, they're not around!" Gray said annoyed as he kicked against a rock that got in his way. Soon after, glass shattered and the group had to run for their lives as an angry old woman sent her dogs after them.

"Go break your own windows, you damn brats!" She yelled.

"Thanks Gray!" Gajeel hit him as they tried to catch their breath.

"How was ~pant~ I ~pant~ supposed to know!" He said.

"We've ~pant~ looked everywhere." Wendy said.

"Why won't we split up then? They should be in this town." Erza said and nobody was surprised to see that she was the only one who wasn't panting.

* * *

"Master Mavis! I think I found something!" Levy yelled, standing up abruptly.

"What is it?"

"It says that there's always a loophole when there's Curse Magic involved. Unless the user thought about every possible loop, there's a way to avoid it." Levy said proudly.

"That's great! But.. We don't know how Natsu is cursed. For all we know he's not allowed to eat or something." Mavis said, continuing to search the top shelves.

'_I'm kinda feeling sorry for him if that's the case.._' Levy thought as she remembered the Dragon Slayer's love for food. She sighed when she put the book aside and grabbed another one.

* * *

"We need to do something.." Lucy whispered when she had calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, so if you've got any ideas.. Be free to share them." He smiled.

Suddenly Lucy's face lit up and she jumped out of his embrace and grabbed one of her keys.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!' She yelled.

Another Lucy appeared in a puff of smoke before them. She was wearing a black tank top and matching mini-shorts along with a white shirt.

"Why is she wearing your pyjama? And I can't believe I didn't notice before but when did you change your outfit?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a red skirt with a black button-up blouse that showed a lot of cleavage and matching black knee-high socks.

"I kinda tricked Gray and switched with Gemini, that's why she's wearing my clothes. And I asked Virgo to give me a new pair on my way here." Lucy smiled. She then turned towards her spirit. "By the way, how'd it go with Gray?"

"He didn't notice until I started disappearing. It was quite amusing how gullible he is but I did apologize to him." Gemini said as she sat on the bed next to Natsu.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed Gemini's hand and held it to his chest but he quickly released it again.

"Did it hurt?" Lucy asked, getting closer to them.

"No, but that's because she's not you. No offence." He said.

"None taken. But Lucy, why'd you summon me?" She pulled off the shirt, that Natsu had given to Lucy back when they were spending the night at that hotel, and placed in on Natsu's lap, leaving her in her black tank top.

"I want you to transform into Haru and steal his thoughts. That way, you can lift the curse." Lucy smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry but Curse Magic is a form of Black Arts. I'm a Celestial Spirit so I can't involve myself in that kind of dark magic. I'm sorry." She apologized. "But maybe you can ask Crumudgeon. I think that some Celestial Spirit Mage must've been in contact with this kind of magic, so maybe he can tell you how to lift it." Gemini then disappeared again.

"Who was she talking about?" Natsu asked, trying to put on his shirt.

"She was referring to Crux." Lucy said as she stepped forward to give Natsu a hand. She tried her best not to touch his skin but she failed miserably as he pulled her on top of her.

"What're you doing!" Lucy yelled, jumping off of him.

"I was cold." Natsu pouted.

"You _never_ get cold!" Lucy calmed herself and took out her next key.

"I did now…" He said but Lucy didn't look at him. She was afraid he'd see her flushed face so she just continued to summon her next spirit.

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"How can I be of service?" Loke said, kneeling down and kissing her hand.

Natsu tried his best not to growl at this sight. He didn't exactly know why but it just pissed him off.

"You can help me get Natsu to my room." Lucy pointed at her partner.

"What're you planning to do with him when he's in your room! I can't allow it! My pure, innocent master in bed with a perverted dragon!" Loke said dramatically.

"Yeah, Luce, what are you going to do to me?" Natsu grinned, playing along with his friend and Lucy's cheeks flared even more.

"It's not like that! I can't even touch him! So Loke, you need to help him get to my room!" She pointed to her spirit, trying to control her raging heart.

"Too bad Natsu, you got rejected." Loke laughed as he walked to the bed. And Natsu smiled in response.

"I didn't reject him!" Lucy quickly yelled, making both guys look at her. "I.." She cleared her throat. "It's not that I don't want to touch him, it's just that I can't."

"What?" They both said, Natsu with a smirk on his face and Loke with a shocked expression on his.

"No! Not like that! I mean…! Just help him! He's cursed so I can't touch him! Geez!" She threw the door open and walked out.

Natsu's smirk stayed clued on his face as he could still hear his partners raging heartbeat from outside the room.

"Put your arm around me." Loke instructed as he supported Natsu's weight as they walked.

Even though the wound was located on his chest, Natsu had difficulties staying on his feet as every little movement shot a jolt of electricity through his body starting from the wound.

When Natsu and Loke finally came out the room, Lucy guided them through a couple of hallways until they reached a giant, white door covered with a gold flower pattern.

"We're safe in here, nobody can enter but me. The bed's over there." She said, closing the door behind them when they entered.

"Safe from what?" Natsu asked as he sat on the bed.

"Thanks Loke." Lucy said, sending him back. "Safe from Haru. He said that he'd try to kill you when he gets permission to do so. Since I'm the only one who can enter this room, you're safe." She smiled, sitting next to him on the bed.

"You don't need to worry about me, Luce. I can take care of myself." Natsu grinned at her.

"I can see that." She said, grazing her finger over his bandaged wound.

She was happy that she only hurt Natsu when their skin was directly touching.

"What? This? This is nothing. It's just a scratch." Natsu joked making her giggle.

"Idiot."

"So this is your room? It's nice." He looked around. This room was definitely bigger than the other room he had been in. There were bookshelves everywhere and she had a huge balcony that had a magnificent view of the big lake. Natsu noticed that nearly the complete ceiling consisted of glass.

'_Figures. She's a Stellar Mage after all._' He chuckled before meeting her gaze again. She cast her eyes downward, feeling a faint blush starting to appear. She didn't really know why her body was reacting to his so much but she decided to focus on Natsu's curse first. She crawled over him to the other side of the bed where she sat with her legs crossed.

"Open the Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" She said as she raised her Key.

"How can I help you, Lucy-sama?" The old spirit said as he appeared. "Oh dear, are you alright? Your face is all red. Are you sick?"

"What? You're sick Lucy!?" Natsu yelled.

"N-no! I'm fine!" Lucy tried to hide her still flushed face from Natsu's view. "Crumudgeon, can you investigate for information on the Celestial Spirit Mage that was acquainted with Curse Magic or some sort of Black Magic?"

The spirit looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Lucy! He fell asleep!" Natsu suddenly said, pointing to the Celestial Spirit in front of her.

Lucy suddenly felt very nostalgic as she remembered a similar conversation with Happy about this.

"It's all right. He's carrying out his search. Crumudgeon is a specialist in Stellar Archive. He knows everything about the gates that connect the Spirit World to the human world. Which means he knows all about the Stellar Mages who have summoned spirits in the past. And I know it's awful to say, but let's just hope a Celestial Spirit Mage was once cursed by Zeref."

Suddenly the old spirit opened his eyes and if Natsu wasn't in pain so much he would've jumped ten feet in the air.

"Did you find anything?"

"You already know that there's a limit to the information I'm allowed to give you, Lucy-sama." Lucy nodded. "The most aged information I could find was about the Prince of Fiore." Lucy frowned.

"What? That's not possible." Natsu said.

"Yeah, Fiore's Royal Family only has female heirs." Lucy added.

"I'm sorry to correct you but that is not true. In the year X371, a son was born to the first King and Queen of Fiore. He was also a Celestial Spirit Mage, the first one to be exact. He was the first Prince of Fiore and he was killed at the hands of The Black Mage at the age of 21."

"So he didn't survive the curse." Lucy stated more than asked.

"No, he wasn't cursed. You asked me to search for anything related to Black Magic."

"I see but why tell me this? This happened 400 years ago." Lucy said as she sat closer to Natsu on the bed.

"Because the descendant of that Prince is someone you know."

"You mean Princess Hisui E. Fiore?" Natsu asked.

"No, if I'm correct, you know her as Ayame."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Next chapter on Friday!**


	11. Fairy Tails

**Hey guys!**

**To ****GoldenRoseTanya**** and ****TheLostHope****: Thanks for the reviews! Every chapter I hope that everyone can keep up and sometimes I think I'm making things too complicated but I get so excited to read your reactions! It makes me very happy to read them; to see you guys think about what's to come. So thanks!**

**To ****ms. incomprehensible****: Yes it sure is! The more reviews, the more chappies! :D**

**I haven't read the latest chapter of FT yet :( because I didn't have any time yet :'(**

**But anyhow, on with the story:**

**I had a little difficulties writing this chapter because… Hmm I don't know exactly but somehow I did.. xD Sorry for the short chapter guys.**

**But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 11, Fairy Tails**

* * *

"Master! We found Freed!" Gray yelled as Makarov walked down the stairs.

"What happened? Why did I need to come back?" Freed asked and Makarov just pointed towards the library.

Freed didn't speak, he just followed Makarov's finger and entered the library when Gray went to meet up with Mirajane at the bar.

Saying the library was a mess was an understatement. Everywhere he looked were books. And Master Mavis was jumping from the little open spaces on the floor to another to reach the table where Levy was reading some books.

"What's going on? And why're you jumping? You can fly!" Freed's face flushed as the two girls looked up at him and threw themselves at him, knocking him over.

"Finally! You're here!" Mavis said, hugging the young man beneath her.

"You need to help us! Natsu's been cursed and we're trying to find something to lift it!" Levy said as she quickly got up and sat herself back at the table.

"You want to lift Curse Magic?" Freed asked as he sat next to Levy when Mavis got off of him.

"Yes! Natsu's been cursed by a mage that uses Reflection Magic. Master Mavis said that that type of magic is very unstable and Natsu's life might be in danger!" Levy said, quickly leafing through the books with the help of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses.

* * *

"Ayame-chan?! She's a descendant of the first Celestial Spirit Mage?!" Lucy didn't know what to say.

"Who's.."

"What else, Crumudgeon?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Let's see… if you could make your question a little specific, I might be able to tell you more."

"All right, can you investigate for information on a Celestial Spirit Mage that was acquainted with Curse Magic?"

When Crux restarted his research, Natsu took the opportunity to talk to Lucy again.

"Lucy, who's this Ayame? Where do you know her from? I don't know her and you're always by my side." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention before pulling back again.

"I had a life before I came to Fairy Tail you know." Lucy laughed.

"That still doesn't answer my question." It bothered Natsu that he actually didn't know anything about Lucy's past.

"She can't help us anyway. How's she supposed to know what happened four hundred years ago?"

"But.."

Natsu got cut off again as Crux opened his eyes.

"What did you find?" Lucy asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I couldn't find anything under the term Celestial Spirit Mage, but I did find something about a couple of Celestial Spirits."

* * *

"It's pretty simple if you ask me. There's only one person who can lift a curse." Freed said and Levy took off her glasses.

"I already told her that I know of a way.. but I don't think he'll help us. I don't even know where to find him." Mavis said as Freed looked up at her.

"Wait, who?! Levy said, looking from Freed to Mavis.

"Isn't it obvious. Curse Magic is a form of Black Arts. Who do you know is a master of the Black Arts?" Freed gave her a hint.

"Zeref.. The Black Mage.." Levy let her head fall on the table as she released a deep sigh.

It went silent after that, only the noise of the guild could be heard on the background.

"What about the Dragon of the Sky?" Freed asked.

In an instant, Mavis appeared in front of him, pulling his cheeks.

"That's not an option!" She yelled.

* * *

"Celestial Spirits? Which ones?" Lucy asked.

"They are two very old spirits and they're not the kindest of those that serve the humans. These two spirits are one but also two beings."

"Lucy~ Your spirit's giving me a headache~" Natsu whined as he clutched his head.

"Yeah, ok, in a sec Natsu.." Lucy said waving her hand at her partner as she tried to solve Crumudgeon's riddle.

"You didn't even hear me.." Natsu looked at the old spirit and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as Natsu noticed the spirit looking straight at him.

After a while, Natsu saw what the spirit was really eying; it was a book. Since the bookshelf was standing next to the bed, Natsu could easily grab it. When he touched it though, the white book turned black and when he opened it, all pages were empty.

"Hey, Luce…" Natsu looked at the blonde next to him as he held on to the book.

"Not now Natsu, I'm thinking." Lucy said, tapping her finger to her chin.

Natsu couldn't help but think how cute she was now. Suddenly an idea hit him like a ton of bricks and he touched the book against Lucy's arm. The book regained its white color and Natsu read the letters; Fairy Tails.

"You have a clever partner." Crumudgeon said as he disappeared, leaving Lucy in total shock. It was only then that she saw the book in her partner's hands.

"What's that?" She said, turning around. As she turned around and the book no longer had any connection to Lucy, it turned black again.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy's eyes widened and she immediately placed her hand on his forehead, sending a jolt of pain through his chest and making him flinch.

"Sorry." Lucy said, quickly pulling her hand back. "I was just surprised that you said you were actually reading something. I thought you suddenly got sick." She laughed as he pouted at her explanation.

"Here, it's yours anyway." Natsu looked away, suddenly placing the book on her lap and it turned white again.

Lucy inspected the book, remembering she had never seen it before.

"You should read it." Natsu said as Lucy wanted to put it away again.

She looked at him but he avoided her gaze.

~_To my dear Lucy,_

_Honey, I wanted you to have this book even though I didn't know if you would walk the same path as I did. And even if you do walk a different path, remember that I always have and always will love you. I'm sorry I never told you about this book but I didn't want to influence your choice in becoming a Celestial Spirit Mage. This book will provide you of information about the history of all Celestial Sprits. The idea was given to me by my good friend and I am very grateful for that._

_I named the book like this because you never stopped talking about Fairy Tail. I hope I made the right choice naming it like this._

_Lucy, since I know you aren't always on good terms with your father, I locked the book so only you can read it. Of course you can ask Capricorn to change the spell for you when you and your partner get children. _

Lucy's cheeks flared as she immediately thought about Natsu when she read the word partner. Her heart started hammering away in her chest and she had to focus on her breathing for a while before she could continue.

_I wish I could have seen you grow up to be the fine women you are right now. I know I won't survive the upcoming battle but I won't regret not telling you. I know it's selfish but you would only lose that precious smile of yours and I want to be able to see it until the very end._

_I hope that you've found your way in life. I hated seeing you being locked up in our big house like a little bird in a cage. I hope you get to be free one day and live the life you always wanted._

_Love, mom.~_

Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him as tears streamed down her face. He ignored the pain and just held her like that as she hugged the book closer to her chest.

A couple of minutes passed before Lucy calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry I read it." Natsu said when Lucy sat up again, searching for the chapter-index in the book.

"Huh?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"It was private; it was something between you and your mother. I shouldn't have read it."

"That's alright. If you hadn't, I might've never even opened it. My mom was right though; the title drew me in but I figured it wasn't the time to be reading fairytales right now." She chuckled. "Who knew my mom would give the book a false name." She smiled.

"Did you find anything?" Natsu leaned in, trying to look over her shoulder. The wound itself didn't hurt so much anymore since he's a fast healer; the only thing what bothered him was that stupid curse.

Lucy laid back against the pillow as she noticed how Natsu was trying to watch along.

"I can't seem to find the index.." Suddenly the growling of their stomachs made them both laugh. "I guess we'll have to eat first." Lucy smiled, placing the book next to her and getting up.

"Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" She said, raising her Key.

When her spirit emerged from the smoke he took a deep bow.

"Good morning Lucy-sama." Capricorn said.

"Good morning." Lucy smiled. "Say, I was wondering if you could change the spell on that book." Lucy said, pointing towards the book which Natsu was now holding.

"You've found Layla-sama's book.." Lucy was surprised to see the always composed spirit to be so happy.

"Yes. Could you make it possible for Natsu to read it too?" She looked at the Dragon Slayer that was currently expecting the book from all sides to see if anything appeared if he touched it, making her giggle.

"I understand. So you finally told him that you-"

"NO! It's not like that! It's just that it's easier that way!" Lucy's face flushed and she hoped that Natsu hadn't heard.

"As you wish."

"I-I'll go get some food.. S-stay here Natsu!" She said before speeding out the door.

"Where do you think I'll…" But Lucy was already gone when he looked up. "…go."

'_How embarrassing! What if Natsu had heard! Why does everybody keep saying that I'm in love with that idiot? Geez! We're just friends!_ …_I think. Are we just friends? I mean, I do feel strange when he's too close but… This is so confusing!_' Lucy ruffled her hair and before she even knew it, she was already standing in the dining room. Her feet had automatically carried her there as if she hadn't even been gone for 13 years.

She expected the large table to be filled with food, just like it used to be. But since there was no staff here, the table was empty.

"I see you couldn't resist the urge to see me, my queen. I've prepared breakfast specially for you."

* * *

"Ok. I got it. We don't speak about the Dragons." Freed said as he pulled Mavis' hands from his cheeks and she gave him an uncertain look.

"Why aren't we supposed to talk about them?" Levy asked.

"Let's just say that not all dragons like humans." Mavis sighed, flying over to Levy.

"Wait! Isn't Cruse Magic a form of Black Magic?" Mavis nodded. "So, Light Magic could fix it, theoretically speaking." Freed thought aloud.

"But then…! Master can help Natsu!" Levy exclaimed as she put the pieced together.

"No. That's not true. Indeed, the Fourth is very powerful; but to be able to lift an Ancient spell, he needs to be able to use Lost Magic. But your idea was good. It made me think about someone who might be able to help us." Mavis said, smiling and twirling in the air.

* * *

Lucy's eye twitched as she heard Haru's voice echo through the empty dining hall.

"For your information; I just came to eat something since I wouldn't want you to get tempted to do something to me when I faint of starvation." She said, walking past the table and into the kitchen in the back.

When she saw the food she was slightly disappointed but took the plate with sandwiches nonetheless. When she turned around she nearly bumped into Haru who was blocking the door.

"Could you move?" She said rather rudely.

"Hmm, let's see… No." Haru smirked at her and it pained her to see her childhood friend act all arrogant like that. Haru's black hair was a mess; like he'd been chased by a demon for 5 miles or so. His blue eyes roamed her body and she felt a vain pop in her head.

'_That guy! How dare he look at me like that!_'

"If you want me to treat you nicely, I suggest you stop being so cocky." Lucy said as she pushed against his chest with her free hand.

Haru's smirk vanished as she had said the words and stepped aside.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She turned around, looking at him. His hair covered his blue eyes as he looked at the ground and Lucy knew she hurt him.

"I don't hate you. Thanks for the food." She whispered and left.

* * *

"You were right when you said that Curse Magic is a form of Black Arts. But simple Light Magic wouldn't suffice to break the curse, only Holy Light can maybe purify the effects of a curse." Makarov said as he walked in the library. "You need to find someone that uses the origin of that magic. You see, our magic comes from the first users of magic. These creatures ruled the world for many centuries and they were the ones that introduced magic to us. Almost every elemental Magic we know, like Juvia's Water Magic or my Light Magic was originally a part of Lost Magic."

"Initially, I hadn't thought about it because the user of Light Magic died several years ago." Mavis said as she continued were Makarov had stopped. "But when you said 'dragon' I thought about the direct descendants of the dragons. Not blood related of course but they're just as powerful, maybe even more."

"You're talking 'bout Dragon Slayers?" Gajeel asked as he too, entered the little room.

"Yes, the one that uses the Light of Justice, Holy Light Magic." Mavis answered him.

"Sting Eucliffe."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review guys! Tell me your thoughts, I wanna know what you guys think will happen! 3**


	12. Fate's spinning gears

**Hey guys!**

**So today's my best friend's birthday so I'm dedicating this chapter to her :D Happy B-day, Lili!**

**To ****axelialea****, ****TheLostHope****, ****GoldenRoseTanya**** and ****ms. incomprehensible** **: Thanks for the review! At first I wasn't really sure if I wanted to use the characters from GMG because the Arc isn't complete yet. But I just love Sting and Rogue! Sting's attitude and Rogue's surprisingly gentle side towards Frosch. So I couldn't just leave them out.**

**To ****LovingmyOTP's****: ****I read the latest chapter of FT and I'm so…! I can't express my feelings in words right now, but I think you understand me somehow :) ****I loved the chapter, but it was too short :( And I wanted some NaLu action so I promise that I'll at least put some more NaLu moments in my story! ;) I read the chapter this morning before I went to my horses and suddenly inspiration hit me, so here I am; updating after just one day :D (and also because of my friend's birthday) **

**On with the story:**

**For those who are familiar with Greek Mythology, you will probably recognize a few elements in this chapter. Also, I did my research on constellations so there'll be a lot of new Celestial Spirits introduced in the (near?) future. :D**

**I didn't really know how to introduce these new CS to you so I hope it's ok like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 12, Fate's spinning gears**

* * *

"Thanks." Natsu said as he took back the book from Capricorn.

"Make sure you don't hurt her."

"Hurt her? Why would I.." But the spirit had already vanished before Natsu could finish his sentence.

He opened the book trying to find some kind of index that could tell him on which page he could find which Spirits. He didn't like reading but since this book belonged to Layla and now to him and Lucy too, he decided to at least give it a try. The fact that there could be a cure for this curse written somewhere in there had nothing to do with it. That's what he kept repeating in his head. '_It's not because I want to be able to touch Lucy again! It's just because her mom gave it to her and she entrusted me with it too._'

"How am I supposed to find something about cursed Spirits if I don't even know their names?" Natsu complained.

~Voice Search – CURSE~

Natsu read the letters as they suddenly appeared on the top of the page. The book browsed through the pages on its own before settling on the 94th page.

~Search Complete – CURSE~

"Canes Vena.. What now?" Natsu read aloud.

_Canes Venatici, The Hunting Dogs_

_When using the __**Gate of the Hunting Dogs Key**__ the dogs Maera and Laelaps (Lelaps) will appear._

_Like every other Spirit they have the power to change their appearance but they prefer to stay in their original form; that of two hunting dogs._

_**Maera**__ is the female part of the two spirits. Whatever form she takes of a canine, she will always have white fur. Her mark is located on her forehead, just between the eyes and consists of the black half of the Yin Yang sign with the white dot._

_She is characterized as slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet and passive; and is associated with water, earth, the moon, femininity and nighttime._

_In symbolism, she is often depicted as Yin_

_She is the finder of death. When the spirits are sent on a mission to find someone and she's the one to find this person; it is certain that this person is no longer alive._

_**Laelaps**__ is the male part of the two spirits. Whatever form he takes as a canine, he will always have black fur. His mark is also located in between the eyes and consists of the other white half of the Yin Yang sign with the black dot._

_He is characterized as fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry and aggressive; and is associated with fire, sky, the sun, masculinity and daytime._

_In symbolism, he is often depicted as Yang._

_He is the bringer of death. He will always find his prey and can pinpoint its exact location. It is up to the master to decide whether or not he should kill the target or not._  
_Laelaps will always go after a living prey._

_Note that Lealaps is also part of another Gate Key; the __Gate of the Canis Major Key__._

_When using the Gate of the Hunting Dogs Key, both Maera and Leapaps will appear. However, when another Celestial Spirit Mage summons the Canis Major at the same time, only Maera will answer the call of the Hunting Dogs._

_**History**__:_

_It is said that when Maera was mortal, she was the pet of a young girl. She loved her owner very much. One fateful day, Maera brought her master to the lake where she had picked up a strange scent. When they got there, the young girl found her father dead. She wept for days and days until she herself died of grief._

_The poor dog, now forever alone in this world swore to bring death to those who killed her master's father._

_She followed the scent for months, not stopping to rest or sleep. On her journey she met another dog. He also lost his family; at the hands of a cruel hunter. The dog, Laelaps, had made a promise with himself that he'd hunt the hunter down like an animal and kill him._

_They enjoyed each other's company as they traveled. And a week after the two dogs met, Laelaps finally found its prey and hunted it down with the help of his new friend. Laelaps was too fast for the poor Maera to keep up with and when she finally caught up to him, Laelaps had already torn the human's body to shreds. It wasn't until then that she noticed that this was the man who had killed her owner's father. But still, she couldn't hold back the tears as she howled through the night._

_The guardians took pity upon her and told her she could join them in the heavens, to watch over the world from above, for eternity._

_She however refused, saying she wouldn't leave her friend behind._

_One of the guardians, the Phoenix, granted her one wish to reward her for her friendship with the other dog._

_Maera wished for them to be by each other's side for eternity. The Phoenix fulfilled her wish and placed them both in the stars as the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici._

_In the year X371, when the first Celestial Spirit Mage was born; the two dogs were turned into Celestial Spirits when this Stellar Mage made a Gate Key for them._

_For unknown reasons, the two spirits were cursed by the Black Mage Zeref. They were cursed to have an endlessly amount of loyalty for their owner. So as long as their master was alive, they could not break their contract with this person; in order for their Key to be passed down, their previous owner had to find death._

_**Whereabouts of the Gate Key**__: Fiore Kingdom; exact location unknown._  
_**Owner of the Gate Key**__: Heartfilia family; Lucy Heartfilia._  
_**Source**__: The Vermillion Bird of the South; The Phoenix._

Natsu's eyes widened as he read the last information. '_Lucy's the current owner? I didn't know she had such a key._' Natsu closed the book as he heard Lucy's light footsteps from outside the room.

"Do you need any help?" Natsu called.

"No, it's alright." She said as she pushed the door open with her foot and closed it behind her with the swing of her hips.

"I brought you this." She said, tossing him a box of matches.

"Sweet! Thanks, Luce" He caught it, lighting one of the matches.

"Now hold on," She said, grabbing it before he put it in his mouth.

She walked to the fireplace which was located in between her bathroom door and her bed. She tossed the match in and immediately the fire spread across the wood.

"Wait 'till it gets bigger and then you can eat it." She smiled.

"Ok.." Natsu pouted.

"Have some patience, this way you'll have more fire to eat than just one tiny little match." She explained as she saw his face.

Natsu didn't answer, his eyes were set on the fireplace. He watched the flames dance as he started to drool.

"Did you find anything interesting in the book?" Lucy asked as she grabbed a sandwich and rejoined Natsu on the bed.

"Yeah, but I think you'd better go to sleep for a while." Natsu said as he looked at his blonde partner.

"Why's that?" She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"When we were in that hotel, you barely had 3 hours of sleep before that explosion. When we fought against those two, it was a little past midnight. And after that, you walked all the way here. Luce, it's now almost 10 in the morning. On top of that, you've been summoning one spirit after another; aren't you tired?" Natsu said concerned.

"I could ask you the same." She retorted.

"I was passed out until you woke me up here, remember." Natsu laughed sheepishly. "When you finish your sandwich, you should sleep some. Don't worry I'll watch over you." He gave her a toothy grin and she felt her cheeks burn up as she thought about him watching her sleep.

She nodded as she bit down on her sandwich once again.

"Oh but first, can I please eat now Luce?" It made Lucy giggle when she looked at his puppy-dog-face.

"Sure." She laughed.

The fire danced in the air and flew past her as Natsu slurped it all up. "Thanks for the meal." He sighed contently. He looked back at her and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her eat. It had amazed him when he had seen her eat for the very first time back in Hargeon. He remembered that she took very small bites and had wondered why she hadn't just gulped it up if she really was hungry. He still couldn't understand, even now.

"Oh that reminds me;" Lucy said when she had finished her sandwich, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Can I check your wound for a sec? I want to see if I should replace the bandages."

"S-sure." He was startled by the sudden words in the silence.

She sat on her knees next to him as he sat up a little. She unwrapped the bandages, carefully trying not to touch his skin.

To her surprise, his wound had already healed, only leaving a black seal-like tattoo on the place where the wound had been replaced by a cross-like scar.

"Wow, it's already healed." She said, brushing her thumb over the black seal. Suddenly the mark lit up and an electric shock blew her backwards until she fell of the bed.

"Luce! You ok?" Natsu panted as he looked over the edge of the bed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said, sitting up and rubbing her hand. "Sorry, did it hurt?"

"No, I think you felt it more this time." He laughed at her concern for him when she was the one that got the full blow.

"Does it still hurt to move?" She pulled herself up on the bed.

"No not so much. I told you I'm a quick healer." He said proudly.

She crawled back on the bed, still feeling the static in her hand. "Good, let's sleep a bit. 'Cause tonight, we're leaving this place."

* * *

"You'll never guess who's here."

The sound of rattling chains could be heard after the man's voice broke through the silence of the cave.

"I think you can finally have your revenge."

A glimpse of the young man's blonde hair could be spotted as a ray of moonlight lit up the cave through the clouds.

Talons clawed at the cage that locked the creature into the darkness.

"Dinner's served.."

As soon as the lock opened, the cage couldn't contain the creature as it jolted out the cave. The creature's skin, as cold as ice as it touched the young man on his arm, instantly froze the spot.

The creature spread its wings and glided through the clouded sky.

"Just remember our promise, Yuki no Ryū!"

A roar resounded which the young man presumed to be a 'yes'.

* * *

"Lucy, wake up! It's time!" Natsu whispered, shaking the sleeping beauty next to him.

"I'm up!" She bolted upright on the bed, making Natsu clamp his hand on her mouth.

"Shh! Be quiet or they'll hear us!" Natsu whispered.

She nodded and Natsu lowered his hand, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Natsu, you sure you can walk?" She said, walking to his side of the bed. A few hours ago, he couldn't even move so it made her worry quite a bit.

"Yeah, stop worrying about me, Luce. I'm a dragon, I can handle it." He gave her a toothy grin and got to his feet.

She watched him carefully, searching for anything that could give her a reason to cancel the escape.

"Let's go, Luce." Natsu said as he walked to the door.

"Wait!" Lucy could grab him just before he touched the doorknob. "I know of a better way out."

He followed her into the wardrobe and watched in amazement at the amount of clothes that were stored here.

"Did you wear this kind of clothing? You must've looked great." He said, holding out a white summer dress.

"Don't touch my stuff!" She grabbed the fabric from his hands and hung it back, face burning up.

"Here, put this on." She handed him a black vest, similar to the one he used to wear but only with two long sleeves. "Since we'll be going through the woods, I thinks it's better if your arms are covered; also… it's easier… now I won't hurt you if we accidentally touch or something.." Her sentence died off as she bent over to push some tiles in the back of the wardrobe.

"I made Virgo bring these over when I got the food." She explained when he wanted to ask why she had guy clothing laying around. "You c-can put these on too… Since you're s-still wearing y-your shorts.." She stuttered, holding a pair of black knee-length trousers out for him as she turned around.

They better not risk being seen, even if it's dark so she decided to change as well. "D-don't look, ok?" She said as she grabbed a black skirt.

"Ok." Natsu said as they both put on their clothes with their backs facing each other.

"Ready?" Natsu asked as he turned around.

"Idiot, you're supposed to turn around _after_ you ask." She smiled since she was already finished.

"Sorry." He laughed back as he mimicked her actions and got to his knees.

"I was very small when I built this tunnel, so I hope we'll fit." She said as they both looked at the tunnel before them.

"You go first," '_I don't want you looking at my ass, especially since I'm wearing a skirt._' "I'll talk you through it."

"Fine." He said, crawling in and she followed him after she quickly tied her hair together.

* * *

"That arrogant one?" Freed asked in disbelief as Mavis suggested they should ask Sting for help. "Then I'd rather ask Zeref." He crossed his arms.

"Gi Hi, this is getting interesting. I'll be glad to forcefully drag his little ass down here." Gajeel said as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, if we want his help you shouldn't just go dragging him here. That way he'll never help us and we may start a guild war again!" Levy said, wiggling her finger in front of the big Iron Dragon Slayer.

"That's why I won't be letting him go alone." Makarov interrupted. "I could send Erza with him.. Or.."

But Gajeel subconsciously stiffened at the mentioning of the Titania of Fairy Tail. He wasn't scared of her but he knew that working together _alone _with her wouldn't go quite as smoothly as people would think it would.

"Gajeel, it's now 8 in the evening; I want you to have your team ready by tomorrow morning at dawn." Makarov said and dismissed the gang.

* * *

"Luce, which way?" Natsu asked after a while as the tunnel split in two ways.

"Euhm.. take the right one." She called.

"But Luce, I can only go left or go ahead.."

"In that case, just follow the tunnel." Lucy hoped she took the right way, when she was small, her friend usually knew the way and she would just follow the maze of tunnels they had created to slow down any possible pursuers.

After what seemed like hours for Natsu, which were in fact just 10 minutes, they finally got out.

"Man, I'm glad our escape worked but what about just using the door?" Natsu complained, stretching his back.

"Didn't I tell you? When I was small, I was usually locked in my room and an alarm would go off if someone tried to open my door past a certain hour. That's why we came up with that tunnel." Lucy smiled.

"We?" Natsu tilted his head slightly and Lucy noted how cute he was when he looked at her like that.

"I'll tell you someday." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

"Why're you wearing gloves?" Natsu asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Stay close to me. Because of the lake, the ground here is very muddy and if you don't watch where you step, you could fall into one of the swamps." Lucy said and lead them through the swamp.

'_Let's hope I didn't eat too much over the couple of days. I remember when I was small; I could simply walk over the swamp without any risk of sinking through… but now I'm not so sure.. And Natsu's even heavier than I am so…_' Her mind stopped when she felt Natsu's warm breath in her neck.

"What're y.."

"You told me to stay close." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

'_What's he doing! That idiot! He's distracting me! If I don't watch where I…_' But it was too late.

Lucy placed her foot a little too quickly on the soft soil and she nearly slipped into the water if it weren't for Natsu's strong grip on her waist.

"Be careful." He whispered.

Lucy turned around. "You idiot!" She hit him on the head before grabbing his hand again and dragging him behind her.

She knew that if they were to lose sight of each other; they could end up losing each other in this maze of a swamp.

* * *

"Hey Juvia, want to go on a mission? Just like old times?" Gajeel asked the bluenette as she was watching Grey from behind a pillar in the guild.

"Gajeel wants Juvia to accompany you?" She said, turning around and tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, I'm putting together a small team to 'ask' someone for help." He answered her as he leaned against the wall behind him, arms crossed in front of him.

She giggled at his choice of words. "So basically, Gajeel is going to force that person to come?"

Everybody knew Gajeel and Juvia had come from the same guild but nobody had expected them to be so close friends. At first, Gajeel was forced to hang with the Element 4 by their master, but after a while he started to really like those four. At that time, they were his only real family.

"Yeah, pretty much. Gi Hi." He smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll come with you. But who's this person exactly?" She asked as she glanced at Gray again.

"Sting Eucliffe, that Dragon Slayer from Saber."

"Oi! If you're going to Sabertooth, I'm coming too!" A young man said and Juvia nearly died of happiness when she heard the words.

"What's gotten you so exited?" Gajeel asked Gray.

"Just wanna see Rufus' face when he sees me." He smirked.

"Count me in as well." Juvia was quite surprised when Laxus had spoken and even Gray was shocked. "You wanted me to hear this, didn't you Gajeel? That's why you chose this place to discuss this."

"Yeah, I wanted you to come too, but I didn't want any of your team members to butt in. We can't be with too many, it'll draw too much attention. That's why I wanted our team back together, since it worked out pretty good last time."

"Are Erza and Mira coming too? I know that Jel.. Mystogan left town again." Laxus quickly corrected himself. Eveyone In Fairy Tail knew about Jellal being Mystogan but you couldn't be too careful these days, especially when the Counsil was so set on capturing the Crime Sociere leader.

"I was planning on asking them but I hadn't expected this guy to tag along." Gajeel motioned to Gray.

"Gray-sama won't be a bother to you! Please don't send him away." Juvia pleaded and everybody sweatdropped.

"I wasn't planning on sending him anywhere." Gajeel said, rubbing his forehead.

"I think you should ask those two, I mean Minerva is Saber's new guild master so that could complicate things." Gray spoke. "It's not that I don't wanna fight her but having seen how Erza strugled in their fight; I don't really think we can make it."

"Don't underestimate Laxus." Lily said as he jumped in Levy's arms when they approached.

"Levy! I.. euh.." Gajeel stuttered as he saw the petite girl in front of him.

"No, it's fine Gajeel. I wasn't planning on coming anyway so it doesn't matter." She said when she saw Gajeel's guilty face for not asking her to join them.

"Think about it." Lily continued. "Laxus is stronger than Erza so why wouldn't he be able to handle Minerva?"

"Have you forgotten about that Lightning God Slayer?" Laxus said.

"So if it comes to a battle; you're saying that you will fight Orga, Gajeel will probably handle Rogue and Sting and Gray-sama will take on Rufus. So that leaves Minerva and the rest of the guild…

* * *

"Are you mad Lucy?" Natsu asked after a long silence.

"No, I just don't like it here."

'_Didn't he hear? I could've sworn I heard something behind us.. But if Natsu didn't hear anything; then there's nothing to be afraid of I guess… Lucy! You're scaring yourself! It was probably just Natsu who made that noise!_' She tried to keep herself calm but still, that uneasy feeling stirred in her chest as her surroundings changed. More and more trees started to appear and before they knew it, they were standing in a forest.

They kept on walking until Lucy came to a halt. "Luce, do you even know where we are?" Natsu asked as she looked around, amazed at how the forest seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Y-yeah..," She nodded absentmindedly. "Beautiful isn't?" She whispered as to not to disturb the forest.

"Yeah.." Natsu looked at her. He was mesmerized by the look on her face. She looked so beautiful right now. Well, she always had; but he hadn't noticed until now.

She looked back at him and he noticed her cheeks had a faint red blush on them.

"What're you thinking about, Luce?" Natsu said, getting closer to her.

"I.. I was just thinking about someone.." She blushed.

"Who?" Natsu suddenly got annoyed at the mentioning of someone else occupying her mind and making her blush like that.

"A friend of mine. We used to sneak out and meet up here when we were small. I remember how we always used to talk about soul mates and stuff when we sat here. I guess I hadn't noticed at that time but this is a pretty romantic place." She smiled. "Don't you think it's special? I mean, considering the surrounding area; it's amazing how something like this even exists."

Lucy could remember this place very well, the only thing that bothered her was the fact that she hadn't recognized the surrounding area at all. It's like the rest was wiped from her memories.

"What are soul mates?" He crossed his arms as she turned herself to stare at the moon once again. A light breeze picked up and little fireflies danced as they were carried by the wind. The ribbon that had held Lucy's hair together slid out and her blonde hair flowed with the movements of the wind as it got the chance to move freely again. She clasped her hands on her back and closed her eyes as the wind caressed her cheeks.

"You know.. It's the person you're destined to be with. It's the love of your past life. We used to talk about stuff like that a lot. One time, we fell asleep together here under the stars. It's something I'll never forget." She paused for a second.  
"It was the day my mom passed away and we were supposed to meet up here that night but I didn't show, I didn't want my friend to see me all vulnerable like that. But that night; I felt someone carrying me in my sleep and when I woke up; I was here. At first I didn't dare to look up at the person lying beside me, afraid of how it would probably ruin the mood but when I did; I saw we were both crying. I had forgotten that I wasn't the only one affected by my mom's death. I didn't stop crying that night but that didn't matter. 'I'll always be with you..' Those are the words I remember when I think back. We didn't talk much after that, we just watched the stars as we comforted each other."

Natsu had mixed feelings as he listened to her story. He was glad she had someone that took care of her but at the same time, he hated not being there for her at that moment and his heart ached as he thought about the memories she had with someone else.

"He seems like he cares a lot about you.." His voice was a mere whisper but still very soft. He didn't dare to speak the words louder, afraid she might hear the pain in his voice. ".. You deserve someone like that.."

"Yeah, Ayame-chan was my first best friend. In a way, Levy kinda reminds me of her. They were both so energetic and we could talk about everything. But.. you remind me of her too, Natsu. The way you fight for the people you care about. You're practically the same." Lucy opened her eyes and turned her head, locking her golden eyes with Natsu's dark ones.

"Wait, that person's Ayame?" He asked. For a moment he was shocked until he burst out in laughter. "And I remind you of _her_?" He didn't know if he should be happy or not by the comparison.

Lucy looked at him. She didn't understand what was going on. Her mind wandered off, trying to remember if she had said anything funny but her train of thoughts ended when a pair of strong arms embraced her.

"You had me worried there for a moment, Luce. I thought you were talking about some guy." Natsu said, tightening his grip on her.

"Why were you… worried?" She asked uncertainly.

"Because I thought I'd lost you to some guy from your past!" He said, pushing her back so their eyes could once again meet.

"You could never lose me Natsu, you know that. We'll always be together." She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"And I won't let you go! Ever! Even if you try and run away, I'll come and get you back!" He smiled, as he dared placing his hands on her hips but she just looked up at him. Something clicked in her mind.

Somehow, this sounded so familiar and she had difficulty breathing as she remembered the strong grip on her throat. She was suddenly afraid. This had happened before and the memory made her legs tremble to the point where Natsu had to tighten his grip around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Painful memories flooded her head and that terrifying voice resounded in her mind; 'It doesn't matter where you run to, I'll always be able to hunt you down. And when I find you, which I will, you'll regret ever leaving me.'

"Lucy!" Her eyes focused, looking straight into Natsu's eyes.

She was afraid and it made Natsu freeze when he saw her expression. A lump formed in his throat and his hands started trembling as he held her cheeks.

When she recognized those eyes to be Natsu's, she relaxed as she saw how worried he was. The words had been terrifyingly similar but she knew this man in front of her. He was her Nakama, her friend; no her _best_ friend. The one who had made her dreams come true when he took her to his guild, when he shared his precious family with her. Natsu, the one she knows and will always know. This was Natsu Dragneel, the one she loved above all.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	13. A glimpse of the future

**Guys!**

**I'm SO SORRY! Really! I haven't updated in like, forever! I'm really sorry. My friend turned 18 on Wednesday and I had my horseback riding exams and I had a sleepover with Lili… I got distracted, SORRY!**

**I'll make it up to you guys somehow, I promise!**

**To ****TheLostHope**** and ****LovingmyOTP's****: Thanks for the reviews and the good feedback!**

**To ****ms. incomprehensible****: Yes indeed, they were followed. Whahaha! You'll love this (I hope)**

**I know it's not a very long chapter but I'll update VERY soon, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 13, A glimpse of the future**

* * *

Natsu was still frozen; that look of fear in her eyes was something that made his heart stop. He had seen something like it before, when they had fought the second guild master. But this.. this was different; she was afraid of _him_.

He wanted to pull away. He wanted to let her go. He had seen the pain in her eyes. The pain he felt in his chest right now, the pain of that curse, and the pain of seeing her scared like that, was nothing compared to what kind of pain had reflected in her eyes.

He wanted to eliminate the source of that pain for her.. But his mind stopped giving orders when he understood who she was looking at.. him. She was afraid of _him_. He wanted to let go, he really did. He wanted to help her but his body wouldn't move. It was like his body couldn't except something like this. She was his everything. She was his best friend, the girl who had filled the empty space in his heart that the dragon Igneel had left behind.

There was a time he had thought that maybe Lisanna could fix his heart but she left him too. But now that she's back, he couldn't help but see her as _just _Lisanna. He knew; Lisanna was nothing compared to Lucy. Lucy was in a league of her own. The girl that wasn't afraid of telling him how she felt. He knew her. He knew how she felt about everyone in the guild, he knew how she loved her spirits more than her own life. He knew she'd rather be with everyone than to run and hide. He knew she wanted to be free from her prison in which her dad had locked her up. He knew that even though she couldn't cry about her father's death, she still loved that man very much. He _knew_ her and he always will.

She relaxed again, smiling as if nothing had happened. But he had seen it, that second of fear. He had found his own hands trembling when she had looked at him like that.

Her smile was fake. At first it really was; but as the gears in her head started spinning, her expression softened and she actually smiled at him as she accepted her hearts decision. She reached for his hands on her cheeks, grabbing them in her own gloved ones and pulling them from her face.

"I'm hurting you." She said, still smiling like that.

He pulled his hands out of hers and pulled her against him by her waist. She made a sound of surprise as his hands circled around her body, feeling the soft skin of her lower back as he roamed his hands under her shirt.

"No you're not." His whisper made her shiver in his arms. He chuckled as she put up a little fight against his embrace before giving in.

He was glad to see her usual smile and the sight warmed his heart. She really was something; she was worried about him when she was clearly struggling herself. He closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness as she released a sigh of relief.

Her arms traced over the fabric of his vest, up to his neck where she embraced him. She stood on her toes as she snuggled against the soft skin of his neck, resisting the urge to place her lips there.

Natsu opened his eyes again when he heard the rustling of trees. He tensed up for a second when he saw something move in the forest.

"Hmm? Natsu?" Lucy pulled away a bit to look at his face, her hands now on his shoulders.

"We should get some sleep," His eyes softened again as he looked into hers. "it's getting late." He said, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her eyes.

* * *

"Do you think _she _will keep her promise?" Trevor's voice echoed through the corridor as he kneeled down.

"Yes, she _will _have her revenge." Azure eyes looked up to Trevor's emerald ones and he flinched.

"H-how can you trust her so easily?" Trevor quickly cast his eyes downward again.

"She has no other choice but to obey me. I am the king after all." The young man laughed.

Trevor gulped. It still sent shivers down his spine whenever the man before him would open his mouth. Trevor couldn't help but fear this man, for he was the one that had started this all.

* * *

"I don't understand why we had to take the train-" Gajeel complained as he hung out of the window.

"T-try and s-suck it u-up. This i-is nothing." Laxus said as he sat next to him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Laxus says that, yet it's obvious it affects Laxus too." Juvia said to the blonde man across from her.

"Even when he's not even here I get annoyed because you guys make me think about him." Gray complained.

"C-could this be?! Gray-sama's in love with Natsu! Another rival!" Juvia's imagination took the best of her as her mind forced a list of rivals in front of her eyes. With Natsu replacing Lucy's place on number one.

"Juvia.." Gray caught her attention, placing his hand on her upper thigh and making the girl freeze for a moment. He leaned in, his cheek now touching hers in a gentle motion.

"Yes, G-Gray-sama?" Her voice was so quiet. She was afraid that she'd scare him off if she spoke too loudly.

"Stop." The word was simple but it was effective, for Juvia fainted of happiness when his lips brushed against her cheek.

"Leave the poor girl alone, will you." Gray looked up to see none other than Lyon Vastia. "You really shouldn't take advantage of her feelings for you like that." He said, leaning against the door trough which he had just entered the wagon.

Gray chuckled. He stopped asking a long time ago where Lyon always showed up from. "So you admit she likes me." He said proudly.

"Yeah, she does love you. But since you don't seem to care, I feel myself obligated to give her what she deserves. It doesn't matter that her heart belongs to you because I'll obtain her heart sooner or later." He smiled, sitting down next to Juvia and brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

At the feeling of fingers on her skin she opened her eyes, expecting to be met with Gray's worried-ones.

"Gray-sama?" She lifted her hand to the fingers on her face.

"Juvia! Do not worry! I am here to look after you!" Lyon said and hugged her so hard that the air was pushed out of her lungs.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Gray's voice made Juvia melt and she tried to push Lyon off of her.

"Geez, can't you be quiet?" Gajeel glared at the three mages in front of him as he got to his feet when the train stopped swaying.

"Please everyone, try and get along." Wendy pleaded and they all looked at her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming. Shouldn't you have stayed home, little one?" Laxus said and Wendy was nearly in tears as she realized that everybody had forgotten about her.

"Don't talk to Wendy like that!" Carla yelled at the blonde Dragon Slayer as she flew in his face. "Wendy is a very capable mage and she's just as powerful as you." She praised as she tapped her paw against Laxus' chest.

"It's true, I've seen. I even felt it." A sweet voice said as Wendy was hugged from behind by a pair of small arms.

"Chelia!" Wendy smiled as she hugged her fellow Sky Mage back.

"I was only joking." Laxus laughed as he ruffled Carla's fur.

The speakers in the train squeaked before sound erupted from them. "WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED IN HARGEON. THIS IS THE LAST STOP. WILL ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE EXIT THE TRAIN. THE TRAIN WILL BE RETURNING TO MAGNOLIA IN 5 MINUTES. THANK YOU."

As the group exited the train, Carla couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

"Did you have another premonition?" Lily asked as he noticed her worried expression.

"It's still that one from before. Only.. new images keep popping up but I don't think they're related." Carla clutched her head, feeling more confused than ever.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help you." Lily said as he pulled her along with him when the gang started to leave.

"The first time I saw a giant silhouette of a dragon. And Lucy was standing in front of it. At first I thought it was just a memory from when we were attacked on Tenrou Island but the images kept returning. Every time they got more detailed and then I saw that the dragon _wasn't_ Acnologia. I asked Wendy about it; if she had ever met an azure dragon but she said that I must've meant Zirconis. But I know for sure that the dragon from my dreams was not Zirconis. This dragon appeared out of nowhere. It suddenly emerged from the mist and Lucy just dropped to the ground."

"An azure dragon? I'll ask Gajeel about it later, is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to know this dragon. I want to know if it's dangerous."

* * *

'_Lucy! Go to sleep! This way, you'll be waking up as a zombie! You don't want Natsu to see you like that, now do you?!_' Lucy sighed as she sat up, looking at the beautiful star-filled sky that served as a backdrop above them.

"Can't sleep?" Natsu stirred next to her, also sitting up.

"Sorry if I woke you." She said, hugging her knees to her body.

"It's fine, I was keeping watch anyway." He smiled at her. "Why don't you try and go back to sleep. You don't have to worry, I'll look out for you."

Something stirred in the bushes and Lucy's head snapped to the direction of that sound. '_I think I'm going crazy! I keep on hearing things that aren't really there.._' She looked back at Natsu and fear crept its way into her body. He was looking in the same direction she had just looked at. '_Did he hear it too? Is somebody there?_'

"Natsu.." She whispered, unconsciously crawling closer to him. "D-did you hear that too?"

He didn't speak, he only nodded. '_Then that time..! I knew I heard something back then!_'

"This isn't the first time you've heard it, is it? Who is it? Is it Trevor?" She asked. She wanted to know if what she thought, was true.

"No, I would recognize their scents. It's something else… On our way here, I heard it several times. But since it didn't attack us I figured it wasn't after us." He spoke but didn't avoid his eyes from that particular bush that had moved a few seconds ago.

"But..?"

"It's been circling us for a couple of hours now." Lucy froze.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry. You were so happy and I didn't want your smile to disappear." Natsu confessed and Lucy caught a glimpse of a blush staining his cheeks.

The sound of bushes rustling, interrupted Lucy's thoughts and she followed Natsu's gaze to a new bush, this one standing much closer.

"Lucy, I want you to go to sleep now." Natsu said, pushing her shoulder down.

"Do you think it can sleep with someone out there!" She whispered, her voice a little louder than before.

"It's getting anxious. That's why it's moving constantly. Just lay down, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You have to trust me, Lucy."

Lucy reluctantly laid back down and the air seemed to have lightened a bit.

"The moment you sat up, it started moving around so maybe it felt threatened in a way." Natsu explained.

"Natsu, you promise to keep me safe, right?" She asked, her back inching closer to his body as she desperately sought for warmth.

"Yes, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Natsu said as he placed his vest over her.

As she heard the words, she found the courage to face him and turn her back on whatever was hiding in that terrifying forest. She snuggled against his and enjoyed his warmth as she slowly closed her eyes again.

* * *

It was dark, but the heavens took pity upon us because millions of stars shone down on us, to light the way. Lucy was preparing a spell. I heard voices shouting her name. Voices yelling at her not to do this. She didn't listen. Nearly the whole guild was here.. except for Natsu.. and Wendy.. and Gajeel, Laxus too. The voices started speaking again. "Lucy!" they said. "Don't do this! We can't lose you too! We'll find another way!" Lucy turned around. She was holding a key in her hand and on her shoulder were the scars of an animal's claw that had dug into her flesh a while before this event. "I want to be with Natsu. I'm sorry guys. I have to do this. He died because I was too scared, because I didn't go back for him.. Goodbye." She continued her spell and a giant azure dragon appeared out of nowhere and Lucy fell to the ground. The dragon laughed and uttered some words. "Happy birthday, Lucy-chan."

Carla bolted up right on the bed that she shared with Wendy at the guild, Lamia Scale. She was panting heavily and tried to calm herself when she took in her surroundings.

"What'd you see?"

Carla looked up and saw Laxus looking down at them from a window.

"It's nothing." Carla said, glancing at the Sky Dragon Slayer that was still sleeping peacefully beside her. "What're you doing here Laxus?"

"I just came to check on her. Since Juvia was dragged to Lyon's room, she was alone. I just wanted to make sure she's ok." He said and if Laxus hadn't said anything, Carla wouldn't have even noticed that Juvia was no longer in their room.

"She doesn't need everyone to protect her. She's strong, even for a small girl like her. You shouldn't underestimate her. And besides, if anything were to happen.."

"You'd protect her?" He finished her sentence.

"I'd try. She's precious to me, so yes, I would protect her. I'm all she's got. When Grandeeney left her and after that Mystogan, she was afraid to care for people. Afraid that they might leave her too just like what happened with our previous guild, Cait Shelter. That's why I'll prove to her that she's not alone."

Laxus chuckled. "You're a good friend to her."

"You can't imagine how happy I was when Chelia became her friend. She finally found someone that looks very vulnerable but is as deadly as she can be." Carla sighed and a long silence followed before she spoke again. "I think she's in danger. I think you all are. In my dream I saw Lucy sacrificing herself. Fairy Tail was there… but you weren't. The Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail weren't there. You, Gajeel, Natsu.. Wendy. Lucy said she wanted to be with Natsu and then sacrificed herself. That means Natsu will die .. And you guys too.. You will be dead in the future, all of you.. Maybe soon."

* * *

"Hmm?" Lucy opened her eyes and met with Natsu's strong chest as he held her close to him. Her initial response was to pull away but his voice stopped her.

"Lucy, whatever you do.. Don't move." His words had made her heart race. '_What's going on?_'

"Dragon Slayer…" Lucy heard the voice from behind her and she felt Natsu's body tense up along with her own.

Natsu's eyes met with ice blue ones. The creature crawled out from the forest, surprising Natsu when he saw how big it was.

Natsu stood up, very slowly as to not to provoke the creature. Lucy quickly grabbed his hand and he gently squeezed hers before he pulled away.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

The creature started to circle them. Lucy was still lying frozen on the ground, just like Natsu had instructed her to do. When the creature walked in her line of sight and locked eyes with her, she nearly cried out of fear.

The creature looked back up to Natsu. "Your blood, Dragon Slayer… I want to taste it.." Lucy closed her eyes, for the creature that wanted Natsu dead, was in fact a dragon.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. Decisions that change our fate

******UPDATE (21/4): See footnote!**

**Hey guys!**

**So I was reading the latest chapter of FT and you can't believe how frustrated I was when Hiro (again) ended the chapter too soon.**

**To TheLostHope and ****ms. incomprehensible****: Whaha I love how you love my chapters! xD gets me all happy and chipper :D**

**But anyway, on with the story. Don't worry I still have a few more chapters to follow after this so it's not going to end anytime soon ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 14, Decisions that change our fate**

* * *

"Why do you want me dead?" Natsu asked, his voice surprisingly calm. He knew he couldn't let the dragon sense his fear. Yes, he was afraid; Natsu, the Salamander, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail was afraid of a dragon. When he looked into the creatures eyes, all he could see was hate and resentment. But what scared him the most; the dragon kept glancing at Lucy and each time, its talons dug deeper into the earth beneath its paws.

"Your kind eradicated my family." It answered. It's voice hoarse and dry, but still high enough to be recognized as a female's voice.

"I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for something that happened nearly 400 years ago. Dragon Slayers in this age are harmless to your kind. Besides, you are the first dragon I've ever met beside my foster father." Natsu's eyes followed the dragon's movements as it started to circle them again.

"Ah, yes. Igneel, the Fire Dragon. I've heard about him, he's a great dragon. But that still doesn't mean I accept his ways. He was one of the few that wanted to keep the Dragon Slayer tradition alive because of some stupid prophecy. He, and 11 other dragons sacrificed their freedom because they had hope for humanity to not make the same mistakes. And yet, three of them have already been slain." The dragon hissed.

Natsu lowered his head. He knew which dragons it meant. "I am aware of the fact that the White Dragon, Weisslogia and the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum are no longer alive. But you can't start hunting down Dragon Slayers because a few have strayed from the path! I know Sting and Rogue and they both have a pretty messed up past, but they're not bad people! They were just brought up differently than us!"

The dragon roared and Natsu clenched his fists as the dragon looked at him, murderous intent in its eyes. "Come at me, Dragon Slayer. Fight for your life!"

"I'm not going to fight you." Natsu said, calming his nerves down. He somehow had the feeling that this dragon wasn't so bad.. If it really meant to attack, it could've done so already. But it chose to talk to him first. Why was that? Did this dragon really meant to kill him? Maybe not. But he didn't let his guard down, just in case his gut-feeling had it wrong.

The dragon looked at Natsu, then eyes locking on Lucy as it glanced in her direction again.

"Let me ask you something, Dragon Slayer; do you love your mate? Do you wish for her to not get harmed? Do you want her to live?"

Natsu stood there for a moment, thinking about those words.

'_I don't have a …_' Natsu's eyes widened and he released his Fire Dragon's Roar as the creature lunged itself at Lucy.

The dragon was blown backwards, into the woods but it was soon back on its feet.

"Natsu!" Lucy instantly sat up, pulling on the vest Natsu had given her and ran towards him. He was clutching his chest as the curse-mark started to glow.

The dragon charged again, this time at Natsu. "Lucy, stay back!" Natsu said before he was blown back, knocking Lucy over as he was thrown against her.

"You are no match for me, Dragon Slayer!" The dragon roared.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" Lucy asked as she felt something cold on his arm as she helped him up. Ice was forming on the spot where the dragon's tail had hit him.

"Lucy, get out of here! Run!" He said, pushing her behind him.

"What? No!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. Just go! And don't look back!" He looked at her, giving her that grin of his. But she didn't believe him, she knew he wouldn't come after her.

The dragon spread its wings and snow seemed to be released from within its wings. The dragon's strong hind legs pushed it from the ground and with a slap of its wings, the giant beast took to the sky, charging at them.

"Do you really think I'll let you go? Just like that?" The dragon hissed. It landed in front of Lucy while Natsu was trying to get to his feet.

Lucy raised her hand, key ready to attack.

The dragon growled and before Lucy could even register what was happening, the dragon had already raised its paw.

Blood dripped from her arm as her Key was thrown out of her hand by the force of that blow. And claw marks were now clearly visible on Lucy's arm where the dragon had dug its talons into her soft flesh.

Natsu jumped at her, getting her out of the way just in time before the dragon would've blown her head off.

He wanted to look at that wound but there was no time.

"Go!" Natsu yelled, and Lucy hesitated for a moment before her feet carried her away.

Tears were burning in her eyes, threatening to fall down. '_No! He said he'd be right behind me! He's not going to die!_' Lucy told herself. It was the only thing she could do at the moment to not burst out in tears. '_I will keep on running! I won't look back!_' But her resolve soon came to an abrupt stop as she heard Natsu cry out in pain, tears overflowing her eyes.

* * *

"Don't follow me, Mira!" The scarlet's voice was harsh and only a handful of people dared to oppose the girl when she spoke in that fierce voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go on your own." The sweet voice replied.

Erza stopped in her tracks and waited for her friend to catch up with her.

"What're you doing here?" Erza asked as she looked at her friend's outfit. She wore only black and Erza had a nostalgic feeling when she saw Mira in that color.

"What do you think?" She smiled. "Master sent me to accompany you. Since he doesn't like you to be alone, especially at a time like this."

"At a time like this?" Erza enquired as they started walking again.

"Yeah, Master's worried about Lucy and Natsu and the other's haven't reported about their mission yet." She laughed. "Even though Gajeel's mission is supposed to be a secret, the whole guild knows about it and it makes Master a little nervous."

"I see, thanks Mira. Do you know what Master Mavis asked of me?"

"Yes, we're going to find Zeref."

* * *

The blue dragon dug it's talons into Natsu's upper arms as he laid sprawled underneath the big creature.

Natsu wanted to release his Fire Dragon's Roar but the air was pushed out of his lungs as the dragon slammed its paw down onto his chest and Natsu knew for sure the dragon had broken a few of his ribs.

Even though he was in pain, he tried to attack the dragon with the arm it had released. He wanted to move, but ice froze his arm to the ground as he desperately tried to lift it.

He looked up at the dragon that was ready to strike; ready to kill him. He didn't want it to end like this! And he wasn't going to give up!

He raised his body temperature, trying to melt the dragon's ice, but to no avail. If he wanted to get free, he had to risk getting burned himself.

* * *

"Something's wrong."

"What?" Trevor turned his head, facing Haru as he suddenly froze.

"Didn't you feel that?" He asked, putting down the book he was holding.

"So you felt it too?" Trevor asked. "_He_ must be angry about something then."

"I think our young 'friend' has made a mistake." Haru said, looking out the window of the big mansion.

"No, that dragon knows she can't harm the princess. She wouldn't be that stupid to hurt that Spirit Mage because _he_'ll end her, right then and there."

"Don't underestimate a person that longs for revenge. Wanting revenge can make you do anything; it can even make you throw away your own life just to reach that goal. But I don't need to tell you that, right Trevor?"

* * *

Natsu's mind raced. He was thinking about what Igneel had taught him when he was small. He remembered his foster father saying something about raising his fire's heat to that as warm as the Phoenix' fire. But this type of flame wasn't meant for humans or dragons to wield, so it would definitely have consequences if he would tap into that kind of power. Also, the curse weakened him; from what he had felt when he used his magic, nearly half had been drained away as an effect from the curse.

"…_I'll always choose Natsu!_" Natsu remembered the words Lucy had spoken moments before he was cursed. He knew this dragon would go after her when it was finished with him. And Lucy wouldn't stand a chance. He couldn't let that happen. He'd take it down with him if he had to; he was willing to give his life if he would be able to save Lucy from this creature.

"I don't get humans." The dragon hissed from above him. "I understand why you would want to save your mate but if my mate would die, I'd just pick another one." The dragon was playing with him, he knew it. The creature could've finished it already but instead it chose to put off Natsu's death and play with the thin thread that was his life.

"Do you hate humans?" Natsu asked, concentrating on the heat of his fire.

"Yes." Was the simple answer he got.

"Because they feel?"

"Because they can be corrupted. You're a perfect example; you said you did not want to fight me, yet here you are, fighting.. losing against a small dragon."

"I'm not losing. I've got you exactly where I want you to be."

"Really? And where's that, Dragon Slayer?" The dragon lowered its enormous head to look into Natsu's eyes that had suddenly regained that fiery spark.

"Away from her."

"Is that so? Then why can I still hear her fragile, human heart hammering away in that little body of hers? If I can still hear her, she won't get a chance to hide. Not to mention her scent; cherry blossoms, right?" Natsu gritted his teeth as the dragon let out a loud laugh.

"Peach blossoms!" Natsu yelled, angry at the large beast for taking this so lightly; like this was all some sort of game. No, he wasn't really angry for that. He was angry because he felt so helpless against all of this. He didn't want it to end like this, not when he and Lucy finally… finally what? Were closer? Weren't they already close?

"Let go of him!" The sweet voice interrupted his thoughts and he hoped it was just his imagination. But it wasn't; there she was, facing their enemy with shaking legs.

"You spared me the effort to hunt you down, how nice of you." The dragon said, amusement evident in its voice.

Natsu felt the beast tense up on top of him and he wanted to yell at Lucy to get away but he wasn't fast enough.

In an instant, the dragon charged at Lucy. A cry of pain hit Natsu's ears and he strained his neck to try and see what was happening.

"Stellar Mage…" The dragon hissed as it examined the fragile human in front of its paws.

The dragon lifted its paw to strike again. And Lucy crawled backwards in an attempt to get away from the dangerous claws.

"Lucy! Why'd you come back?!" Natsu screamed, struggling against his restraints and losing focus on his body temperature, making the ice around his arms freeze back onto him.

"No! I won't leave you! Last time we faced a dragon, we barely survived! And that was because we were saved by Mavis! She was by our sides when we tried to protect each other from Acnologia!" Lucy crawled to her knees. "But now you're alone! I can't leave you! Because…! I love.."

The dragon interrupted her by slamming its paws beside her bleeding body.

"You! Stellar Mage! You fought against the Black Dragon?" The blue creature growled as it pushed her over and held Lucy down by her stomach. However, as soon as the dragon touched her, it quickly retracted its paw as if touching Lucy had burned it somehow. The large dragon staggered back and a load groan escaped its throat.

"That's low! I didn't do anything!" The dragon screeched.

Lucy was perplexed. She had no idea what was going on. And if that dragon hadn't tried to kill them, she might've had compassion for it.

The dragon's talons dug in the earth as it squeezed it's eyes shut.

'_What's it doing? Is it in pain?... No Lucy! Move! Now!_' Her mind yelled at her to seize that opportunity now that she still had the chance.

She quickly got to her feet and rushed over towards Natsu.

The dragon was still battling something invisible in its mind and it had seemed to Lucy that it was actually in pain.

Voices were echoing through the beast's head, one of which was a voice that was definitely superior to the others. This voice, belonging to a young man, spoke into her mind with such force, the dragon cringed in pain.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! Get out of my head!"

At those words, Lucy froze. She looked back at the dragon that had caused her so much pain but couldn't help but understand it somehow.

"It won't happen again!" The dragon's voice that had sounded so mature and so womanly, was reduced to a high-pitched voice of a little girl.

It seemed like the big creature could burst out in tears any second now.

Lucy wasn't the only one who had noticed the drastic change in the beast. Natsu had noticed how the ice around his wrists was losing power and hearing the dragon's broken voice made a feeling of compassion build inside him.

Lucy snapped herself out of it, forcing herself to get to Natsu and get them out of there but as much as she wanted to go to him, her body resisted every command her brain was telling her.

Sobs reached her ears and for a split second, she thought she had heard herself. She turned her head, looking back in the direction of that fearsome dragon. But there was no dragon. Instead, there sat a little girl, curled up in a small ball, crying her heart out.

Lucy didn't know what was happening. Was she dreaming? Was this an illusion? Her head pounded and thinking hurt so much, not to mention the pain she was feeling in her right arm. Numbness and tingling feelings were plaguing her hand as a result from the great amount of blood that had been dripping from her shoulder, down her arm.

The sound of blood dripping to the ground was torture. Natsu's ears couldn't take it anymore. His mind was screaming at him to make it stop; to make Lucy stop bleeding. But he was powerless like this. That little concentration he had left was constantly being disrupted by the sound of splattering blood drops. He couldn't contain the heat he had built up in his body and that last piece of hope of getting himself free, vaporized in his mind, becoming nothing more than a distant thought.

Lucy noticed how quiet it had gotten. She was wobbling on her feet when the sound of the wind rang in her ears.

As if she had been carried by the wind, that little girl appeared in front of Lucy. But the blonde did not react as her senses were being numbed.

The girl's eyes had been so icy blue and that was the last thing Lucy saw before the girl leaned in, getting on her toes to reach Lucy's face.

The girl released a cold mist from her mouth. The freezing gas hurt Lucy's body but she felt the pain slowly ebbing away just like the rest of her senses had been numbed. Lucy couldn't keep her eyes focused as her vision blurred.

She felt gravity pull on her but she did not feel the impact to the ground when she fell.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And please, keep on reviewing!**

**UPDATE (21/4): Guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've had this problem called writer's block :( I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after that, promise ;)**

**Also, for those who asked about my Tumblr, I made a special blog for this story because you asked. So please check it out. I'm kind of a Tumblr-addict so you can ask me anything if you've got questions about the story or something :)**

**Euhm I'll be posting previews of the next chapters on my Tumble too so you can look forward to that :3**

_**www. sweetloveangelsfanfiction. tumblr. com**_


	15. The past unraveled - Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**It's strange, right? I know, and I'm really sorry to you all!**

**I was having a terrible case of writer's block :( It's quite funny how my brain works because when I have time to write, nothing comes but when I'm studying for a stupid math exam, inspiration hits like a bomb. So here I am after… I don't even know how many weeks.. Gomenasai, mina :(**

**I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows! I really love you guys!**

**To ****TheLostHope****, ****Amychama248****, PrincessKnight01: I'm so sorry! I made you (and everyone else) wait really long :'(**

**To ****Claudiaaa8D****: I remember reading your review and it really made my day! I nearly cried because I just couldn't update at that moment. So I'm making it up to you now :) Thank you for your support! And thanks for the thank you, I appreciate it :')**

**To ****zodious****: I read your review when I was supposed to be paying attention to the lesson at school xD My Ipod suddenly lit up, saying I had a new review. (That was also the first day that I could tap onto the internet at school without having to try and guess the password :D It was one of those moments where I nearly pushed my friend off her chair to let her read it). It made me really happy to know you read the chapters a few times, it made me want to burst out in tears, even now I'm trying really hard to keep myself in check because otherwise my parents will think I'm weird(er). I followed your advice and started to just write till my fingers hurt and it really helped. I have a basis for the next few chapters and I already know you'll all love it!**

**SO ladies and gentlemen, (hmm, now I'm starting to wonder if there are any guys out there that read my chappies..? But anyway..) I'm back!**

**Hmm, there's still so much I wanted to say… but I'll keep it (as) short (as possible).**

**First of all: Fairy Tail's chapter 331: OMG! (for those who read the manga; you all understand what I'm trying to say here).**

**FT chapter 332: the moment where Natsu says that Igneel is his father, I just find it so adorable! :3**

**And then the latest chapter: I really loved the moment between Sting and Rogue, they're now number two on my list of 'best friends of FT'**

***SPOILER ALLERT***** The moment between Gray and Juvia! Ahh the feels (even though Gray didn't necessarily wanted to confess or something.) But then :'( I know Hiro said something about "You will be surprised." But still! I know Gray'll be alright because he's a main character and he's Natsu's rival and he's hot but something is telling me that I could be wrong :'(**

**OK, since my AN is almost longer than my story;**

**In this chapter you'll get a glimpse of what happened in the past. I don't know how familiar you guys are with Latin but please don't mind the structure of those sentences because, well it sucks. Even though I studied Latin in my first year of high school, I'm terrible at it so I used Google Translate :( If any of you know how to say it in correct Latin, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 15, The past unraveled, Part 1**

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, eyes glaring at the girl next to Lucy's body. "What did you do to her!"

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her, she's just in a cold slumber." The girl said as she walked up closer to Lucy's unmoving body.

Natsu struggled to get free but to no avail; those icy restraints still kept his movements to a minimum. If anyone would've seen Natsu so afraid of a small girl, they would've laughed at him. But he couldn't help it. Fear coursed through him at the thought of someone trying to kill Lucy or just even hurt her.

The girl turned around and glanced at him for a moment, ice-blue eyes gazing intently at his, before walking towards Natsu's left side where she kneeled down, touching the ice that had frozen his wrists to the ground. As soon as the girl made contact with the ice, it dissolved and nothing but water remained. For a moment, Natsu was irritated because the girl had so easily freed him while he himself couldn't even melt the damn ice. But then again; that girl was also the one who'd put those restraints on his wrists in the first place.

When Natsu was freed, he bolted up but clutched his ribs with the sudden movement. His insides were burning up as a result of his body trying to heal his injuries.

"Damn, you broke my ribs." He grunted, clutching his chest as he tried to get to his feet.

The girl looked at him and a shiver ran down his spine as he noticed the emotionless expression the young girl was wearing. She didn't say anything, she just stood up and walked back to Lucy where she kneeled down.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Natsu yelled as he rushed to his partner.. Well, crawled for his ribs hurt with every movement he attempted. He felt his muscles strain and his ribs moving inside his body as if they were hanging by a thread.

The girl reached out and lightly touched Lucy's arm where the blood had already covered most of her upper arm. The wound froze at the contact and Lucy's expression changed to that of someone who was in a lot of pain.

"Stop it!" Natsu screamed.

The girl inspected Lucy's painful face, a neutral expression on her own. It was as if she saw the pain flashing on the blonde's face, but it simply did not register in her mind that it actually hurt. "Be quiet. If I hadn't frozen that wound, she would've lost too much blood and she would probably have died very quickly."

"Why're you helping her? You were the one that hurt her." Natsu questioned, still keeping his guard up. There was something very strange going on here. '_Why would she suddenly.._'

"Because.. I shouldn't have hurt her in the first place. She wasn't my target." The girl's light-blue hair twirled and danced as the wind picked up.

"I was the target, right?"

The girl looked at him, wanting to say something but she hesitated for a moment. Natsu could see her expression change; she was thinking about something and for a second, Natsu had thought he saw an awfully familiar fear in the young girl's eyes.

"I thought you hated Dragon Slayers?" Natsu said as he lifted his shirt to take a look at his ribs. And even though his head was lowered and his face was looking down to his chest, his eyes were locked on the girl. Something wasn't right. He waited for the girl to reply, waited for a change of expression or tone of voice. Something that could tell him his intuition was right.

"Yeah, I do hate you. But… There's someone I hate even more." The girl's voice turned cold; emotionless. But Natsu heard it. That faint sign of disgust and resentment. For a moment he thought this hatred was meant towards him but he somehow couldn't believe that girl could hate him. She didn't even know Natsu, so she shouldn't be able to hold that much hate towards him, right?

Natsu looked up, his face now fully looking up at her. She reached out for him; small hands strategically placed on his ribs before she pushed down, making him groan. He could feel his ribs crackle inside his chest, sending jolts of pain through his damaged body. And for some reason, he suddenly felt very cold but he could not explain the feeling.

"Don't move too much, I froze your ribs so you'll have to wait until my ice melts." The girl stood up, dusting her clothes off from the dirt. Natsu noticed how small the girl was. Not only by her appearance but the way she acted. He could see the little girl that was hidden beneath her grownup-shell. He knew that even though that girl talked like she was an adult, she was a scared little kid.

"Then what?" Natsu glanced at Lucy, trying to keep his mind from noticing all these little details about this girl and how she reminded him of Lucy.. in a way. His eyes rested on Lucy's still form, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Somehow the relaxed sight of her like that, irritated him because of all the cuts and bruises that covered her body. He lowered his head. He was ashamed of himself; how could he have let this happen to her? He hated to see her like that; all broken and bruised. And the sight was just killing him inside.

"My grandmother was the Water Dragon, she had healing powers and used water because of the pure energy that resides in it, to heal others. When I was very small, she thought me just in case I would ever need it." The girl chuckled. "Who would've thought I would end up healing my enemies."

Natsu just stared at her and she quickly collected herself. "Anyway, when my ice melts, it'll turn into water and heal your ribs. But you just have to be patient for a while."

"How old are you?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"Why'd you ask that?" The girl said, playing with the frills on her white dress, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. She somehow didn't seem to like it when Natsu started asking personal questions.

"I mean, when we, me and the strongest members of my guild, fought Acnologia, we couldn't even scratch him. But you; when I attacked you, you were easily blown back. Also, you're a lot smaller than Igneel or Acnologia." Natsu explained, noticing her hands that had stopped their nervous actions at the mentioning of Acnologia.

"Of course I'm smaller! Igneel and The Black Dragon are centuries old! I'm not even 130 years old! Plus, I'm a female so I won't grow that much y'know." The girl said, looking down at her feet while uttering the last part.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked as he crawled towards Lucy's body. He didn't want to look at Lucy's damaged body so he just looked back at the young girl in front of him.

"Name? I guess.. You can call me Yuki." The girl answered.

"You guess?"

"Yeah, it's been so long since anybody has asked for my name." She said, a small smile tugging at her lips. Then he saw it; that little girl that had been hiding inside of that shell. It was as if that cold and emotionless girl from a few minutes ago, had indeed been just a façade. She twirled around, making her little dress follow the movements of the night wind, giving her a very young demeanor.

"Then.. Thanks, Yuki." Natsu grinned. He couldn't help it, somehow looking at this girl made him think about Wendy… somehow. But strangely enough also about Lucy. But he had yet to figure out why exactly.

"Why're you thanking me? I tried to kill you. I even tried to kill your mate."

"She's not my mate. She's my best friend." He smiled, brushing Lucy's hair out of her face. For a moment, he himself did not know why he was so kind to the creature that had tried to destroy his life. But let's face it, sometimes Natsu's just too kind for his own good.

His eyes did not leave Lucy's face and for a second, his heart warmed when she smiled at his touch. He felt the curse activating but he didn't care; he'd take the pain, just to be able to see that gentle expression on his partner's sleeping face.

Yuki gasped, eyes widening as she quickly grabbed Natsu's wrist.

"Hey! That's cold!" He said as the young girl's fingers closed around his wrist. It had surprised him for the small girl's hand, which had barely been able to close around his own wrist, held an extremely strong grip. For a moment he thought that his skin was going to freeze because of that touch. It wasn't often that Natsu was cold but at that moment, a chill ran up his spine.

"Y-you're cursed?!" Yuki stated, more than asked. "Don't do that! If you touch her, she'll drain you of your magic. You don't have much left, so don't touch her!" The girl yelled, pulling his hand away from Lucy while she was at it.

"What's this all of a sudden? Why're are you so concerned about us?" Natsu said, pulling his arm away from Yuki's strong grip. He was a little irritated. He didn't like it when people told him he couldn't touch Lucy, not that Natsu would understand the double meaning, him being dense and all.

"I don't get it? Why're you first trying to kill us and now.."

"I told you already!" Yuki interrupted. "I reasoned that if I'd spare your lives, you'll owe me!"

Was this girl delusional. Did she really believe they would give her something in return if she didn't kill them? Actually, Natsu would be stupid enough to do so; to give his enemies another chance.. were it not for the bruised and broken blonde that was laying a few feet away.

It was strange; something like this had happened before. When Gajeel had beaten up Lucy and then ended up in the guild, Natsu had had problems with that but still accepted the Iron Dragon Slayer as one of his guild members. Gajeel was even put in the category of '_nakama_'. And now, Natsu found himself in the exact same position; Lucy being beaten up, him needing to save her and the 'enemy' trying to make up for it. But why did this stop him from completely trusting Yuki? Why did this feel so different? Did something change?

True, these events had a 7 year gap between them but still. What made this any different from before? Was it because Yuki's a girl? Or maybe because she's a dragon and initially wanted to kill Natsu, and Lucy ended up being collateral damage? Was that it? Was he feeling guilty?

Was it because of Lucy? And if so, why would Lucy suddenly be a problem. Gajeel had hurt her too and yet, the Iron Dragon Slayer became one of his friends. Now, Yuki also hurt Lucy but why did he find it so much more difficult to fully trust this girl? Was it him? Did he change?

Probably.

Or Lucy? Did she change?

Maybe.

Or was it the way he was currently seeing Lucy that had changed?

He didn't know.

All this thinking gave him a headache. It's not that he didn't like to think, but thinking is the same as accepting the changes that are trying to push through. To him, it's like; thinking about something means that you accept whatever you conclude. In other words, accepting the changes because you've noticed them. So if you don't think, you won't notice the changes, so you won't have to accept them.

He didn't like it; changes. He liked everything just the way it was; simple and fun.

He had bad memories with changes. The disappearance of Igneel had scarred him deeply, even though he wouldn't say it out loud. Also, the death of his closest friend, Lisanna had a major influence. And then there was Lucy. The blonde who changed his life, the moment they met.

Natsu didn't like changes but he couldn't help like the change in his life that was caused by the blonde.

Before he knew it, his mind had wandered and he noticed the awkward silence between him and Yuki.

"What?" His voice was hoarse. "Don't get the wrong idea! We don't owe you anything! Besides we don't have money, we can't pay you anyway."

"Then you can pay me with your body!" She yelled, jumping him.

* * *

Blue. Her eyes had been blue.. so icy blue. Remembering them made me shiver. The air around me had been so cold and it hurt my body. But those eyes.. they had been the last thing I saw before everything got blurry. The pain was ebbing away and the sounds were being silenced around me. I knew I was falling, maybe I still was since I didn't feel the impact with the ground yet.

Everything's black. It had been like this for a while until a little flame appeared. It was dancing before my eyes, growing ever so slightly. It came closer and brushed against my face. I smiled at the warmth it was radiating, reminding me of… someone.

But just as soon as it had appeared, it vanished, leaving me alone in the darkness again. I didn't want this. It was so dark that I didn't even know if my eyes were open or closed.

I started to run, so fast, that I think I almost tripped a few times. But the darkness didn't falter. I didn't know if I was moving at all or if I was just hanging by thread above one particular spot, running endlessly in midair.

I stopped, feeling a tight pressure in my chest. The little flame appeared again but it wasn't alone. It was accompanied with a little snowflake. They both drifted apart, leaving me confused. When I didn't move, they both stopped as if telling me to choose one and follow them.

I looked at the little flame; it was giving off so much warmth and I relaxed, feeling more at ease in this darkness. It felt like hat flame would always guide me through the dark of night, like a star that lights the path.

The snowflake was cold, reminding me of things I should leave buried in my mind. I spotted something in the distance but it was too far away to tell what it was exactly. But somehow, I wanted to know where it would take me.

I knew what the flame could give me; warmth, safety, love. My heart told me to hold on to the flame and never let it go but my mind shouted out to take this opportunity to unravel the mystery that the little snowflake had shown me.

I sighed, looking back at the flame but it had already disappeared.

I turned to the snowflake and followed it. I looked ahead and saw a city; it was ancient, not something that would exist in this age. At least not in this style. The city was magnificent and it looked like it had been built just recently. I stared.

The city came closer, growing bigger and buildings were sprouting out from the black nothingness until I was standing in the middle of a circle atop a big hill that had a beautiful view over the city beneath. I looked up, expecting to see a pitch black sky but to my surprise the sky was filled with stars, making me feel more at ease.

I heard voices and out of nowhere, people started to appear, fading in one by one until I was surrounded by the crowd. I wanted to move but my body resisted.

"Hime, it is time." One of the hooded figures said. He took off his cloak revealing a white sort of toga. The rest of the crowd followed his example and soon, I was blinded by all the white.

I felt my body move on its own as I turned towards the sun. It was strange, for the sky around it was pitch black and stars shone brightly next to the sun. I lifted my hands as I started to chant in some language I did not understand.

_Cælos meam audient vocem!  
Sum et vestra vas.  
Magnos spiritus,  
Ego vocat te.  
Sit mihi dux!  
Et nos coniungeret.  
Adiunge nostrum mundos  
cum tua.  
Aeternam ones.  
oh exaudi vocem meam  
Et pluat super nos!*****_

As I fished the spell, the sun was overshadowed by the moon and the stars literally fell out of the sky.

18 entities fell down, their lights surrounding me. They materialized before me and I recognized the Spirit King and the 12 Spirits of the Zodiac.

They introduced themselves and I found it odd since I've known most of them for almost half my life. I wanted to say something but my mouth didn't take orders from me.

The Spirit King bowed and the others did the same.

"Greetings, Ningen no ōjo. It's an honor to meet you Himegimi.**_*_** I am the Celestial Spirit King." The Spirit King's voice frightened the crowd of people around me, making them kneel down for the great King of the Spirit World. "And these are my children." His booming voice continued.

My body moved on its own, grabbing my dress and lifting it slightly before I greeted them all, one by one. I was surprised when my fingers touched the fabric. I couldn't remember having this kind of dress; the white silk and the golden trimmings giving me a nostalgic feeling.

The King was surrounded by six Zodiac spirits on each side and Ophiuchus was floating around the King's shoulders.

Crux was also present. "This is my loyal adviser; Crumudgeon, the archivist. He's here to take note of our meeting." The King spoke as my body turned towards Crux. And once again, I greeted them with a little bow.

And then there was this spirit I had never seen before. "These two are Maera and Lelaps; my faithful hunters." This spirit was one but also two, a bit like Pisces or Gemini; two entities combined into one.

I turned around, facing the last two of the 18 spirits that had been called. "This is the Phoenix, the Vermilion Bird. She represents eternity and life. She's a bit shy and doesn't feel very comfortable around people so she's in her original form. But please excuse her for that. She feels a little vulnerable in her human form."

This spirit was beautiful. My body nodded politely but I was just staring in awe. Her feathers were magnificent and I lost myself, trying to make out all the beautiful hues of red and gold, making me think about… someone, though I didn't remember who exactly.

"And last but not least; my companion, the one who watches over and keeps your source of magic alive;"

My mind and body froze and fear coursed through me. I felt my body taking a step back before bowing slightly, keeping my eyes on the ground before me. I looked back up at azure eyes, making me gulp.

"He may seem a bit unapproachable but he's not that dangerous." The King laughed and just as I wanted to believe him, the creature leaned down, its face dangerously close to mine and let out a earsplitting roar.

"Draco, the azure dragon."

* * *

_*****_Heavens hear my voice!  
I am your vessel.  
Great spirits,  
I am calling you.  
Be my guide  
And unite us.  
Join our world  
with yours.  
Eternal ones.  
Oh hear my voice  
And rain down on us!

**_*_**Hime & Himegimi mean princess but Himegimi is more respectful and belongs to the old literature. Ningen no ōjo means 'Human Princess'.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know there hasn't been much NaLu in this chap, bit please bear with me. And please, keep on reviewing!**

**I'd like a review from ****everyone****; I have (not to brag or anything) 24 favs and 41 alerts and my average review/chapter is only 5 or so :( So please review!**

**Since I'm in the middle of my exams, this'll be the last chapter for now. I'll be updating after my exams which will end on the 21. So be patient; it gives you all time to review :D**

**Also, a lot of you asked me about my blog so I made one on Tumblr on which I'll post previews and such but again with the exams, my Tumblr addiction will have to wait. But by all means, check it out; you can ask me anything (un)related 'bout the story. So if you didn't understand something, feel free to ask. I'll always answer :)**

_**www. sweetloveangelsfanfiction. tumblr. com**_

**Thanks for your support, patience and love.**

**Oh and for those who're also in their exams, good luck!**

**I love you guys! ~Angel :3**


	16. Know thy Enemy

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been a while again and I apologize (again) but I wanted to update after I got my school report (I have actually no idea how to call it) but my exams went well and I got an A (It was either an A with acceptance to the last year of high school or a C and having to repeat my year)!**

**I'm so happy that I passed because I tend to stress out a lot because of those stupid exams :(**

**Btw thanks for your motivating words ****zodious****! I really ate them! I really wanted to thank you for that by dedicating this chapter to you but to be honest, I don't really like this chapter so I promise I'll make you something better ;)**

**Also thanks for your review; I really enjoyed reading it (as always) and I when I showed my friend, the look on her face was priceless because it was such a long review :D**

**And to ****TheLostHope****: Thank you for your review. I always like it when I see familiar names of people that review :)**

**So about the latest chapters of the manga; what do you guys think happened to Ultear? I mean I found it difficult to write about because I don't know if she… you know..**

**Oh and that NaLu hug! I was so happy! But I can't stop thinking about what FRogue said about Frosh. Makes you think about what will happen in a year's time doesn't it?**

**Anyway, enough with the ramblings! Here's the next chapter! I must confess that I had difficulties writing this chapter so sorry if it isn't as good as you guys expected.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 16, Know thy enemy**

* * *

It had amazed Natsu because of the strength this little girl possessed; she held him down as if he wasn't even putting up a fight but it didn't surprise him; she's a dragon after all.

As she held Natsu down, she leaned in, her pupils flashing from slits to round ones as their eyes connected. She smiled, making Natsu's body go numb. He had never seen something like this before. She closed the distance between them more, smelling his neck and a giggle erupted from her mouth as she licked his neck, making Natsu regain his control over his body when he felt her slit, snakelike tongue rub over his sensitive neck. He struggled against her grip but she was far too strong.

And then without warning, she bit down into his neck, sending a jolt of pain through him that originated from the two puncture wounds, the girl had left on the flesh of his neck.

"The hell you do that for?!" Natsu yelled, clutching his neck as he was finally able to push Yuki off.

"I restored your magic. Now you won't die since you can't seem to be able to keep your hands off of her." Yuki motioned to Lucy with her head while flattening the crooks on her dress.

"What?" A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he heard the words. He shook his head to not get distracted by her. '_Restored my magic? Hmm.. I do feel.. Kinda stronger? But why'd she do that?_' He clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling the sudden change stir inside of him.

Yuki sighed. "Are you stupid? Every time you touch her," She pointed towards Lucy. "that girl is draining you of your magic. If I hadn't done anything, you would've died since you can't stop touching her and you had already used up so much magic."

"Don't make me sound like a pervert!" Natsu yelled, face turning completely red.

"I'm just saying. Besides, that wound will heal very quickly since you're a Dragon Slayer, so don't worry about her seeing it."

Natsu tried to calm down, forcing his blush from his cheeks before he spoke again, changing the subject. "How'd you know I was cursed?"

"I've been around for a long time, Dragon Slayer. I've seen those stigma before."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, I don't understand how someone like you can be so strong but can also be this stupid."

Natsu didn't reply, he just looked at her, confusion written all over his face. And if he hadn't been thinking about the stigma she had mentioned, he had definitely cheered because someone said he was strong.

Yuki sighed again. "That thing there on your chest; that black seal. I've seen it before."

"You've come across people who were cursed by black magic?"

"Yeah.. Not exactly.. How should I explain this.." She tapped her finger to her chin but Lucy's heavy breathing disrupted the silence that had developed in the forest. Lucy had been stirring in her sleeping condition and her breathing quickened as if she was afraid.

Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder, saying her name lightly and he grinned as Lucy stopped thrashing around. She uttered his name and Natsu couldn't help but smile as her eyes gently fluttered open.

"Can you leave us for a bit?" Natsu looked at Yuki.

"Does this mean you trust me? At least, enough to let me out of your sight?" She asked, joy faintly visible on her face.

"Yeah, you saved her life. She would've bled out if it weren't for you. So for now, you have my trust." Natsu gave her a quick grin before he turned his attention back to his partner.

Lucy sat up, clutching her arm as Yuki left to give the two some space. Her mind was a mess, trying to take in all the information that her dreams had given her.

'_Why was I sleeping? What happened? …' _Lucy's head was pounding as well as spinning and she was glad someone had a firm grip on her, preventing her from tumbling over.

As soon as she had left a good distance between the two mages, Yuki could hear Natsu's angry voice over the silence of the forest.

"You idiot! Why'd you come back?!" Natsu raised his voice, remembering how Lucy got hurt.

Lucy managed to smile up at him, angry eyes locking with tired ones. "You're alive.." Lucy winced at Natsu's loud voice, her own nothing but a mere whisper.

"Of course I'm alive, you weirdo! Didn't you hear me yelling at you for coming back?" He yelled, but his voice softened as he saw her face. Somehow seeing that expression made his anger subdue.

"We need to get out of here." Lucy said, reaching for his hand as she frantically looked around.

"Why should I listen to you? You seemed to disregard all my commands a few moments ago. So that gives me the right to ignore you." He looked away from her.

"You idiot! This is not the time! What if it comes back!" She hit him before she grabbed his hand firmly in her own.

"She won't, Luce. She saved your life." He said as he gently placed his hand over hers, trying to calm her down.

"It did what?" Lucy asked, relaxing as his thumb rubbed over her hand.

"Yuki saved you."

"Oh, so it has a name now?" She pulled her hand away as if Natsu's touch had burned her somehow. "Great you're trusting a dragon because it saved my life while that creature was the reason my life was in danger in the first place!" She finished her sentence by poking her finger in Natsu's shoulder, making him lose his balance a bit.

"Don't be like this! If she hadn't frozen your wound I would've had to burn it! You were losing too much blood, you could've bled out, stupid!"

"Don't…!" Lucy began but stopped, releasing a deep sigh. "Fine, I owe her one.."

"No, you don't owe her anything. I do."

"What? But Natsu she.."

"I know!" He interrupted, clenching his fists around her small hand. "I know, she saved your life but I don't want you to owe her anything. I don't trust her _that_ much." He laughed as he calmed down a bit, releasing his strong grip on her hand.

"W-where is she now?" Lucy asked uncertainly, voice quivering.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, Stellar Mage." The feminine voice said.

Lucy turned around, looking straight into icy blue eyes. The girl, now known as Yuki, was clad in a white summer dress that reminded Lucy of the one she used to wear when she was small. The girl's light-blue, wavy hair reached 'till her hips and her deep blue eyes locked with hers.

"You can't blame me, first you attack us and then suddenly you're human. On top of that you put me to sleep, Mavis knows what you did to us!"

"Actually, I'm still a dragon. My magic was… drained… so I was forced back into this form."

"Lucy, she didn't do anything. I was keeping an eye on her."

"But still! Why only put _me_ to sleep?! Not to mention how!"

Lucy remembered seeing the girl leaning in, getting on her toes to reach Lucy's face. She touched her lips unconsciously, not knowing what happened after that for everything's a big blur.

"Don't worry, I didn't kiss you. If that's what you're worried about. You just had to inhale the mist. You still have your precious first kiss." Yuki said as she noticed Lucy touching her lips.

Lucy blushed. "That..! That's not the point!"

"Isn't it? You can't fool me. I know the importance of a first kiss. I'm a girl too, you know."

"You're a dragon." Lucy replied harshly.

"True. But you can't be mad at me for being what I am."

Lucy went silent. For some reason she was _so_ mad at this girl, dragon, whatever. But on the other side.., she didn't want to be.

"This conversation isn't leading anywhere, so why don't we just keep on moving. Let's get out of here." Natsu said, stepping in between the two girls and pulling Lucy along with him by her arm.

"What? _She_'s coming with us?" Lucy glared at Yuki.

"Of course she is." Natsu smiled.

"She's a dragon, Natsu. One that tried to kill you!" Lucy said, poking him again.

Natsu grunted at this as Lucy hit the sore spot on his ribcage.

Her eyes widened in realization. "I'm so sorry Natsu! I forgot that we can't touch! Are you alright" She asked worriedly as she saw his pained face.

"No, it's not because of the curse. I.. Yuki kinda broke my ribs." He laughed sheepishly.

"You did what?!" She turned to Yuki.

"But! She also healed me and restored my magic! So I can touch you again, Luce!" Natsu said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

That action made her stop, turning to look at their connected skin and then at the mark on Natsu's chest that hadn't glowed. Her face lit up as happiness took over her angry feelings.

"Natsu," She placed her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. She smiled, forgetting about their worries for a split second until it all came rushing back in. She didn't understand how Natsu could trust this being so much after all she put him through; put them through. She remembered how scared she was and how helpless she had felt. The happiness in her voice no longer there as she took her hand back and continued. "don't you think it's odd that she knows so much about that. And why would she suddenly try to help us?"

"We won't leave her. She might be a dragon, but right now she's also a small girl, all alone in a forest with no magic left to defend herself."

"Look, I know you don't trust me and you have every right to. But we really need to get going now. Because I'm not the only creature here that wanted to see you dead." Yuki said and they all froze as the wind picked up, rustling the trees and bushes around them.

Natsu suddenly realized how dark it had become and he didn't like it here. The wind was neutralizing any other sound and Natsu didn't want to wait for anything to come at them again.

"Let's go, Luce." He said, not letting go of her hand, dragging her behind him.

Lucy glanced back at Yuki who was following Natsu's lead. She didn't trust this girl for one bit; there must be some ulterior motive behind the sudden act of kindness and when Lucy would figure it out, she would gladly start a war with the girl for trying to deceive _her_ Natsu.

Lucy shook her head in horror as her thoughts suddenly scared her. True, she knew she had feelings for her best friend and she knew she wanted to protect the innocent Dragon Slayer but _this_.. This was going too far, even for her. She had no right to call Natsu her own since they weren't even together of anything like that. Hell, she didn't even accept her feelings for him until she thought she was going to lose him.

"I know of a place where we can stay." Yuki called from behind them.

Lucy gave Natsu an uncertain look but he just gave her a toothy smile, squeezing her hand lightly. "Don't worry." He whispered.

They allowed Yuki to take them to, according to Yuki, a safe place for them to stay. This 'safe place' where Yuki had lead them to was located to the south of the Heartfilia lake house but of course the young Yuki hadn't thought of the fact that she possessed human legs now and couldn't just fly up there for the cave was located atop a big rock.

They stopped and Yuki tried to think of a way to get up there without the use of her wings. She couldn't possibly let Natsu, who was still wounded from their fight, and Lucy, who was still wary of her, climb the huge thing.

Yuki sighed and turned to face her two new 'companions'.

"I guess this is as far as we go."

Upon hearing the words, Lucy slumped to the ground, tiredness taking her over.

Natsu's head jerked up as his sensitive ears picked up some sort of noise.

"Don't worry, it's ontly the gates you're hearing. You see, before I was released, I lived up there, locked inside a cave behind a steel gate. I wanted to take you there since no other creature dared to invade my territory." Yuki sighed. "I'm sorry, I hadn't thought this trough. I forgot that humans can't fly but at least we'll be somewhat safe here. Up till now, nobody has dared even to come near my home so I think it's alright if we stay here for the night."

Natsu gave her a slight nod before his eyes settled on Lucy's tired form.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he sat down next to her against the giant rock

"You've been attacked by a dragon who desperately tried to kill you and left you with broken ribs. And you're asking _me_ if I'm alright? Are you an idiot?" She smiled faintly.

"Yeah, of course I'm asking you. Why does everybody keep calling me an idiot? You're the idiot because you didn't listen to me! What would I have done if you had died back there! Next time I ask you to run, you run!" Natsu raised his voice, clenching his fists.

"If I had left you, you would've died! What do you think _I _would've done if that had happened huh!" Lucy snapped back.

"Do you two need some space?" Yuki asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Yes!-No!" They both yelled in unison before looking back at each other.

* * *

It was dark, but the heavens took pity upon us because millions of stars shone down on us, to light the way. Lucy was preparing a spell. I heard voices shouting her name, voices yelling at her to not do this. I recognized young Wendy's voice as well as those of Laxus and Gajeel; she didn't listen. Behind the three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail stood a chained-up dragon. The chains bound the dragon's movements as it was desperately trying to get free. Other voices started speaking and Lucy was surrounded by an army of soldiers, telling her to stop or be killed. Lucy turned around, ignoring the guards and looked at her friends. She was holding a key in her hand and on her shoulder were the faint lines of an old wound that an animal's claw had left in her flesh a while before this event. "I'm sorry guys. I have to do this. The only way to free Natsu, is by releasing the Dragon King." She continued her spell and a giant azure dragon appeared out of nowhere and Lucy fell to the ground. The chained-up dragon returned to its human form and the chains fell off, revealing Natsu. He screamed as he charged at the large azure dragon and Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus followed. They were no match for the great dragon. They were tossed around like ragdolls and were soon followed by the many guards that also attacked the large creature. When the dragon was the last one standing, it spoke to the lifeless body of Lucy Heartfilia. "Happy birthday, Lucy-chan."

Carla's eyes shot open and she slowly brought her paws to her face, to feel if she had indeed dreamt that horrible thing. She had watched how that dragon had ripped apart her precious family one by one. First Wendy, then Gajeel, followed by Natsu and Laxus. The ripping sound of their bodies couldn't be banned from her mind and she bolted out of the room. She flew into the first person she met and just cried.

"What happened?" Laxus said as he held the feline up by her dress.

When Carla looked at the blonde Dragon Slayer, the image of him being ripped apart flashed though her mind and she desperately wanted to escape it. She struggled against Laxus' hold and tried to get out but he wouldn't let go of the little Exceed.

"Calm down and tell me what you saw." Laxus said rather irritated.

After ten minutes of struggling, Carla felt exhausted and gave up the fight.

"Calmed down?" Laxus looked down. He took Carla with him as he left the guild, Lamia Scale, where they were currently spending the night at and walked into the forest that surrounded it.

"I had another dream. But this time.. It was different."

"Different how?"

"It changed.. Somehow.."

"Isn't that logical? I mean, one can change the future by changing the decisions the person makes, no?"

Carla didn't speak, she frowned as her mind replayed Laxus' sentence in her mind. "But isn't our fate set? Doesn't one walk a certain path that's decided upon their birth? I thought the gods decided our destinies when we're born? Or am I wrong?" She finally replied as her wings sprouted from her back in an attempt to keep up with the large steps of the Dragon Slayer.

Laxus chuckled. "You tell me. You're the one that should know this."

"But I don't! That's why I'm asking you! I don't know what's going on with my dreams anymore; they're returning more frequently and they keep on changing."

"Look, I don't think our future is set by those _gods_ or whatever's up there. I think we can change our destinies and choose the path we want to take. I mean, during the Games, there were people who believed that changing an occurrence in the past would lead to a different future and I also believe that's the case. If you decide, right now, to fly away and never look back, would that be fate or your own choice? And would that change whatever path you ànd me would take? Nobody would know and never will but I do believe that we can change our fate _if_ we choose for it to change. Because if you run and I let you, Wendy would lose a friend and may end up god knows where. But if I stop you, and Wendy would never know, she'll still have her friend by her side and be happy."

Carla was silent. She didn't know how to counter something like that. She wanted to believe everything he said, it would make everything a lot easier but she couldn't help but disagree. It wasn't just a coincidence that she and Wendy met and that they'd end up in Fairy Tail, no it had been long foretold that they'd meet and… And accomplish something, she was sure of it.

* * *

"Erza, may I ask what we're doing here?" Mira's sweet voice rang through the silence of the night.

"We're meeting with someone." Was her simple reply, her voice much quieter than her companion's.

"Yes, I am aware of that but why here? I mean, there's nothing but rubble and debris from… that time." Mira said, her voice lowered because it had echoed through the remnants of the broken city that was once Crocus.

"I wonder why they haven't started on rebuilding the whole thing." Erza said after the silence had dragged on between the two strongest female members of Fairy Tail.

"That's because the Kingdom of Fiore is at war."

The voice came out of nowhere, making Mira alert as the unknown person kept himself hidden in the shadows. The powerful magic radiating from this person was dark and even her Satan Soul Takeover was nothing compared to the darkness she felt at that moment.

"My, you're so suspicious of us. And you were the ones that had called for us, how mean!" A female voice broke through the silence, just as the first voice had done.

Mira relaxed and her smiled returned upon recognizing the voices. A glimpse of long pink hair was lighted by the moon when the wind had picked up, carrying the pink locks into Mira's line of sight.

"Sorry guys," She laughed. "but I wasn't really sure who you were since your magic had this really odd vibe."

"That's because of the great amount of magic that's lingering here. You may not know it but in this very moment, our capital is at war with the Black Mage."

"Is it ok for you to be here, Jellal?" Erza asked, turning around to face her childhood friend.

"Yeah, it's fine. They stopped fighting a while ago because of their disadvantage during the night." Jellal said as he stepped forward, revealing himself to Erza.

Erza stepped closer too, reaching up to pull off his hood and reveal his midnight blue hair. "You're hurt.." She said as her eyes landed upon the bruise on Jellal's cheek, her hand reaching out and touching the damaged skin before she even registered it in her mind.

"It's just a scratch. The guards wouldn't let me talk to the Princess and I refused to leave." His voice was hushed, afraid he might scare her away if he spoke too loudly.

"They're really stupid for thinking they could win again Zeref." Meredy suddenly said and Mira glared at her when she interrupted the 'Jerza' moment.

"Meredy!" Jellal hissed as Erza quickly pulled her hand away. As Jellal yelled at her, Meredy realized her mistake and her hands clasped around her mouth, eyes widening.

"Those idiots from the capital aren't the only stupid ones around here."

A shiver ran through Erza and Jellal stepped in front of her, pushing her behind him as they both looked up into the bloodshed red eyes of another person. The black and tan robes along with the white toga flapped in the wind as the young man suddenly stood atop what used to be one of the many buildings in Crocus.

"You know it's not wise to say my name out loud, little girl. Now tell me, what business do you have with me?"

Meredy's body froze as Zeref's eyes connected with hers. She was so scared that fear froze her to the spot. Even Mira had difficulties not to shake in fear upon meeting Zeref's eyes.

"W-we need your help." Erza said, voice quivering.

"And what makes you think I would help you?"

Silence followed as Erza lost her words when he looked at her with his fierce eyes.

"Hmm, since I'm bored, I'll give you each the chance to explain yourself in _one_ word. So please, by all means, convince me to help you and spare your lives."

Silence.

"So.. no one can come up with a good reason for me to let you live? What a shame, then I'll just.."

Erza reacted fast, quicker than the others as she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Natsu!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and Zeref stopped upon hearing that name.

"Natsu Dragneel. Is he here?"

"N-no, he's not.. B-but we know him! He's a member of our guild!" Erza said, desperation evident in her voice. Anyone who would've seen her right now wouldn't have believed their own senses because no one had ever seen the Titania of Fairy Tail this scared.

"That's not good enough."

Erza's eyes widened and she was pushed out of the way just in time before some kind of dark spell could've hit her. As Jellal and Erza laid on the ground, him on top of her as a result of his fast reaction, Mira and Meredy were shaken out of their trance. Meredy ran to the two to check on them while Mira boldly stood between her friends and the one that could easily end her life then and there.

"Mavis Vermillion."

The words were simple and to Erza, that name was a source of hope when the darkness had threatened to overthrow them.

Zeref chuckled, a smile tugging on his lips. His eyes turned to their original, black color and the menacing aura had faded as if it had never been there in the first place.

"How'd you know?"

The fear in Mira's eyes, which had disappeared with Zeref's evil aura, had turned into a knowing look; one she had often given Natsu or Gajeel. "Men all need someone to love, don't they?" She said confidently.

* * *

**And there you have it, I hope you liked it! :D**

**Since my loyal followers (****zodious**** and ****TheLastHope****) gave me amazing reviews, I wasn't too devastated to see **_**only**_** 2 reviews. But it still stung :( You know I'll always love you guys but there are really too many none-reviewers out there.**

**Even if it's just an 'This chapter was good' or something, it'll make my day so please :)**

**And I'm planning on uploading 2 or 3 new FT stories, though I'm not sure yet.**


	17. Future goals

**Hey guys!**

**7/7/13: So yesterday I went to Rock Werchter and I was able to touch Danny O'Donoghue! And in a few hours, I'll be leaving to Spain! And I just wanted to really finish the chapter before then but out of the two FT stories I'm writing, only the other one was presentable enough so I'll update this story when I'm back. But that isn't until the 16th:( I'm really sorry. But please you can always check out my other story (The Bonds that Bind) I just updated my second chapter. Again, I'm really sorry you'll have to wait again :(**

* * *

**19/7/13: So here I am again!**

**Sorry I didn't update on the 16th but I really had an awful vacation (if you can even call it that!) I was pretty much the oldest of the bunch (not including the mentors) because my friend's only 17 and the rest was younger. Out of the 50 people, there were only 20 girls or so and believe me, it was horrible! The 17-year old boys acted like 12-yearolds and the 14-yearolds acted like they were freaking 5!**

**Our camping was located at the top of a giant hill and we had to climb that stupid hill EVERY day if we wanted to get anywhere. I'm not exaggerating it went 1km into the air and it was a really heavy climb :'( I think I lost 5kg just because of that stupid hill. Also I now hate baguettes because that's the only real edible food I've had besides the burgers (which I made myself!). I have bruises and cuts all over my body from the watertrekking (don't know how to call it in English) and I got a freaking cold when it was 30° outside! And I had totally no access to internet! :'(**

**There were a few positieve thing too, don't worry! Like the people I met (girls only). Because it was just me and my friend, we had to invite a third person to share the tent with and I'm really glad we chose her! We have a lot in common and she's very mature for her age (only 14!) Our ages differ by 4 years but we're interested in mostly the same things which made me wonder if that makes her mature or me childish xD**

**Also I had some amazing cocktails! If you ever have the chance to try Blue Lagoon, don't hesitate! But beware to only order it in a café that serves a lot of cocktails because when I was back in Belgium and I ordered a Mojito in my usual café, it didn't taste as good as it had in Spain!**

**I also went to visit Girona and Barcelona :)**

**Ok, enough about my vacation!**

**Latest FT chapter: Erza was sooo cute!~ For the rest, I don't have much else to say, only that I'm confused about that little creature that was with Zeref because it was first with Raven Tail right? Wonder what that means…**

**Now about the story:**

**I wanted to make an epic starcrossed love with Mavis and Zeref (don't hate me for those who don't like them!) because they're complete opposites, and it would fit perfectly for he had stayed on her island. I know he has a past connection with her and Natsu too!**

**Reviews: I found it quite funny when I got reviews for not even posting a real chapter, so thanks!**

**To Celtika82: Don't know how to tell you this, but you really inspired me! :)**

**To zodious, LovingmyOTP's and TheLostHope: Thank you my loyal reviewers!**

**To Ksrjah: I was so glad to hear you read all my chapter in one go! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**And last to Aquos35: I'm glad you posted that review, I really am! So thanks to you too!**

**Now on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**Yesterday's History - Chapter 17, Future goals**

* * *

"Love you say? I think you've got something wrong there, young Demon. It's not as simple as you may think. Me and Mavis do not share a relationship like that." Zeref jumped down from the building on which he had been standing and was now circling Mira as he spoke.

"Then why that look on your face?" Mira countered, confidence overflowing in her attitude.

Zeref's head snapped to the side, looking at her with fierce eyes but Mira didn't waver.

"You dare speak to me like that? You think you can afford to be arrogant with me?"

Mira didn't answer, she just kept on staring into Zeref's eyes. Erza knew that Mira wasn't an idiot but at this moment, she really started to doubt her friend's judgment.

"I'm not arrogant, I'm just laying out the facts. I know you and Mavis go way back and you know things about her and our guild that even the insiders don't know about. She seems to trust you enough to send us to you. And because of that, we came here to ask for your help."

"So you're expecting me to help you? What made you think I'd do that?"

"You've been alive for a long time, yet only a handful of people have ever seen you." Mira paused. "The fact that you are standing before us now, means you also wanted something from us too."

Zeref smiled, averting his eyes for a moment. "You're clever, I wouldn't have thought that when I first laid eyes on you. Fine, I'll help you but first you're going to help me."

Mira glanced back at the others, uncertainty creeping up inside her stomach. "What do y-" Mira's sentence was cut off when she was blown backwards, knocked against Erza when the redhead tried to catch her.

"You see, a war's coming up and I have no intention in losing it. So you're going to bring me an army." Zeref crouched before the two Fairy Tail mages, voice dangerously low.

"You're the black mage, why would you need our help?" Meredy asked, averting Zeref's attention enough so Jellal could pull Erza and Mira behind him.

Zeref chuckled as he recognized the fear in Meredy's cat-green eyes. "I may be powerful but having comrades is always a positive thing. You watch each other's backs and you'll stand firmer and mightier than any empire; you'll be able to win wars and conquer the land."

"B-but you can't just force people to be your.. comrades!" Meredy's voice started strong but as Zeref's gaze didn't stray from hers, she lost that little courage she had left.

"Oh, but I can. Soon, you'll see we want the same thing; a new world!" Zeref laughed. "And I'll do anything to get what I want."

"This new world you're talking about isn't the same world we want to live in." Mira's calm voice echoed through the empty capitol, in great contrast to Meredy's trembling one. "You're angry at the world because they rejected you and now you just want to recreate a new world like some kind of God."

"You know nothing about me!" The angry voice pounded in her ears and the air was suffocatingly thick. "I don't want anything to do with the Gods! I am my own person, not their puppet and I will be freed from them! Everything bad that's happening in this world is because of them; people dying and raging wars. For centuries, I believed it was man that was the cause of everything. But I was wrong. It all started with them; the gods. And I'll make sure it ends with them!"

"You want to start a war with the Gods?!" Erza exclaimed, not believing her own ears.

"And I'll win. You're with me or against me. Either way, my army is almost complete." The sun rose up above the tall buildings, lighting up the remains of the broken city. "I just need to convince a few more and the battle for a new world will commence."

* * *

"Carla, wake up." Wendy shook the feline lightly until her eyes blinked open. "We're leaving! C'mon." Wendy said and it wasn't until then that Carla noticed Wendy was carrying her in her small arms, running towards the rest of the group.

When Wendy finally caught up, she released Carla as Juvia started to apologize to her for leaving her in the middle of the night.

"Had a rough night, I see." Lily suddenly asked, startling Carla a bit.

"You could say that."

"I've asked Gajeel about that dragon from your dreams but he doesn't know it. Did you ask Wendy?"

"No, not yet. I'm afraid to tell her. Last night I had another dream but it was so violent.." A shiver ran up her back as she thought about it. "I can't possibly tell her about that kind of future."

"What was it abou-"

"We're here!" Gray's voice called out from the front of the group and Carla and Lily quickly flew over.

"Now what? Just bust through the doors?" Juvia asked.

"No need. I got this." Gajeel said confidently as he walked forward, towards Sabertooth's guild doors. "Oi Ryos! Don't act like you haven't heard us coming from a mile away! Show some respect and come greet your guests!" Gajeel shouted making Juvia bite her lip nervously and Lily facepalm himself.

Right on cue, the doors swung open and Sting came running out followed by the usual quiet Rogue.

"Gajeel-san!" Sting yelled, a big grin on his face.

"Please, Sting. It's too early to be that loud, even for you." Rogue complained, rubbing his eyes but Sting just ignored his comment. He walked up to Gajeel and patted him on the shoulder and nodded to Gray and Laxus. He then turned to Wendy and met her flushed red face.

"I don't think we ever introduced ourselves properly, is that right Wendy-chan?" Sting smiled, grabbing Wendy's hand and kissing it lightly before he spoke again. "Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer at your service."

"W-Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer! It's nice to officially meet you!" She bowed, face still red.

"Is something wrong, Wendy-chan? Are you sick?" Sting asked, concern evident in his voice as he noticed the faint redness of her cheeks.

Wendy quickly shook her head, wanting to reply but was interrupted by Rogue.

"Put on some clothes, Sting. You're making her nervous."

Wendy quickly averted her eyes from Sting's chest and calmed her blush.

"Sorry, I always sleep like this." He turned, walking back towards the guild and motioning for the rest to follow them in.

As they were walking inside, Gajeel pulled Wendy aside. "Why were you so nervous, it's not like you haven't seen a man's chest before."

"It's a little awkward to talk to someone for the first time and they're half naked." Wendy said, fidgeting with the tips of her long blue hair.

"So, what brings you here? And with that many." Rogue questioned, positioning himself against one of the pillars that supported the guild.

"We need your help but we weren't sure you'd come willingly." Laxus bluntly said.

"Why wouldn't we want to help?" Sting asked as he entered the guild hall.

"With our history and all."

"We already told you, we're not like that anymore. We still have a long way to go but our guild is finally heading in the right direction." Rogue said and Sting nodded in agreement while he munched on a sandwich.

"Glad to hear that." Juvia smiled.

"So, what's up? Where's Natsu-san?"

"That's why we came here. He ran in some trouble and we think he might be cursed."

Silence crept into the guild hall before it was filled with laughter. "How the hell did he manage to get himself cursed?" Sting laughed. "He's such an idiot!"

"An idiot who beat both of us on his own." Rogue whispered and Sting quickly stopped laughing.

"It's a long story but we think that your magic can free him from his curse!" Wendy said.

"What about you, Sky Maiden? Aren't you a healer?" Orga questioned as he also entered and Wendy averted her eyes in shame.

"No, I wouldn't be able to do anything about that."

Orga laughed. "Is that so."

"Leave her alone." Laxus said, stepping forward.

"A healer who can't heal. And you call yourself a Dragon Slayer, what a disappointment it must be for your mommy. What a joke." Orga kept on laughing.

"Orga, that's eno-" Sting wanted to say but stopped talking when Wendy suddenly used her Sky Dragon's Roar and blew Orga back. He hit the back wall with a loud crash and hit the ground hard.

Sting looked back at Wendy, surprised like everyone else in the room.

She walked towards Orga, crouching down next to him as he slowly crawled to his knees. "Sorry, did that hurt? I'll heal you. Oh wait, I'm just joking." She stood back up and turned around, her hair almost whipping Orga in the face. "I'll be outside." She stated and Juvia and Gray cleared the way for her, stepping aside as they saw her irritated face.

"Wait!" Orga pushed himself up and grabbed her by her wrist, turning her around violently and Laxus and Carla immediately prepared to help her.

"You've got guts, kid. I'm sorry." He released her wrist and held out his hand, looking down at her. Wendy's expression changed and she smiled, putting her small hand in his large one, shaking it.

Carla nudged Laxus against his shoulder, giving him her 'I-told-you-she-can-take-care-of-herself'-face.

"Sting-san, please help us. I know your magic will be able to fix this." Wendy bowed when she had turned, making Sting blush lightly because of her formal actions.

"But Natsu-san's much stronger than me so if he can't break free, what makes you think I can do it?"

"It's because you're the light." Rogue said, putting a supporting hand on Sting's shoulder as he gave his friend a knowing smile for he himself had been saved by that light countless of times before.

* * *

_My eyes twinkled as the sun's rays were reflected on the white desert that surrounded me. The top layers of snow were blown away by my wings as I descended. The familiar crunching sound beneath my paws gave me a nostalgic feeling. I was home._

_I could hear the growls reach my ears. The festival had already begun. I didn't bother to get back into the air, I just ran over the soft snow and followed the coastline. I climbed up the mountain path until I reached the cave._

_It was dark but because of my dragon's eyes, I could see everything as clear as day._

"_Yuki honey, where have you been?"_

"_Sorry I'm late, mom. I was with grandma and grandpa." I apologized, now fully stepping into the cave._

"_You were watching those humans again, weren't you? How many times have I told you not to interfere with those creatures." My mom's eyes were fierce as she looked at me._

"_Don't look down on them, dear. An age will come where the humans may be our last hope." I smiled as my grandparents entered the cave. It wasn't until then that I noticed how big the place was. It could shelter 4 grownup dragons plus me and my soon-to-be-born sister._

"_I know you believe in that prophecy and I'm fine with that, but don't drag Yuki in it. If it's true what you're saying and a war will come, I don't want my children to have any part in it!" My mom said protectively, making me roll my eyes._

"_You can't stop them from following their destinies." My grandfather said and I mentally thanked him for his support._

_My mom wanted to say something but was interrupted as the egg on the altar had begun to shake violently, cracking up the shell in the process. Everyone gathered around and the other dragons continued their songs._

"_It has begun." The voice startled me but I seemed to be the only one. At the entrance of the cave stood a very old dragon and I had never seen a dragon with that kind of wings. They were feathery like those of birds and completely white. Normally, dragons can tell each other's age by the number of scars or their size but it was confusing with this one. As the strange dragon entered, it seemed to become smaller and smaller and by the time it was standing before me, it was barely bigger than myself._

_Our eyes locked and I felt a sudden urge to bow deeply before this mysterious dragon__._

"_Yuki, make way." My father said, pulling me slightly back by my tail._

"_Who's that?" I asked, looking intently as the dragon inspected my sister's egg._

"_That's one of the six Elder Dragons; the Elder Dragon of Life." My grandfather whispered back._

_Elder Dragons. I've never heard about them and I've already lived for 57 years on this planet. I wondered why he was here, did he came to take away my sister?_

"_What do you think she'll be?" The dragon suddenly said, startling me._

"_It's a girl?!" My mom exclaimed happily and the dragon just nodded, eyes not straying from mine._

"_I do not know." I confessed. How was I supposed to know what element my sister would be. True, I knew she'd be a girl yet I don't really get that yet; how I was able to tell something like that. Guess it's just our sibling bond._

_The Elder Dragon looked back at the egg and I noticed how the singing had stopped._

_Crack after crack appeared on the snow-white shell of the egg and not long after, the complete egg fell apart, revealing my baby sister. She was completely white, almost as white as the snowy beaches near our nest. It scared me a bit to see how small and fragile she was, though. As if she could break if you just as looked at her._

"_She'll be the reason for an unusual alliance between Dragons, Spirits and humans."_

_I looked back at my dad, confusion on my face._

"_Born from the unity of an Air Dragon and an Ice Dragon," The Elder Dragon motioned at my parents. "I present to you; Amaya, the Dragon of the Rainy Nights. Descendant of Hydra, Dragon Queen of the Seas." And when all was said and done, the Elder Dragon vanished into thin air, making me doubt he was even here before._

"_What was that all about?" I asked as I laid down next to my sister._

"_The Elder Dragon of Life is always present at the birth of a new dragon for it is a very special occasion. Did you know that some eggs are dormant for even a few hundred years? In that big timespan, a lot can go wrong. That's why the birth of a dragon is celebrated like this. The Elder Dragon of Life can look into the future of a newborn and can so make a prophecy about his or her life. The names are also something that's written in the stars so don't feel bad about not being able to choose your sister's name." My mother said, covering me and my sister beneath her wing as she laid next to me._

"_What was my prophecy?" I asked, my little sister tilting her head as she looked at me cutely. I felt my mother tense up beside me and everyone in the cave suddenly quieted down._

"_You should tell her, you owe her that." My grandmother said, earning a growl from my mom._

"_What?" I questioned, my voice a little louder than usual._

"_You'll set in motion the gears to bring down the Black Dragon."_

Yuki's eyes snapped open, revealing ice blue eyes. She sighed in relief before she quickly turned her head towards a noise. Ther she met Natsu's dark eyes as he was staring at her. "You're gonna tell me what that was all about?"

She swallowed, not knowing how to explain all of this to him. She knew he had been able to see her dream and she almost regretted biting him.

"When you bit me, you didn't just restore my magic, did you?"

Again, Yuki sighed. "I'll tell you but not here." She glanced at Lucy who was asleep, her head on Natsu's shoulder as they were sitting against the wall.

"You can tell me here. Trust me, she won't hear a thing. If I would let a bomb explode, she wouldn't even notice." Natsu said but doubt slightly crept inside his body when Lucy suddenly tightened her grip on Natsu's wrist, which she had grabbed in her sleep that night.

"Fine." Yuki paused for a moment. "When I bit you, I linked us together. Don't ask me why, it was just the fastest solution at that time. I hadn't expected to dream about my past though, because that isn't something you're supposed to know about. My past is my own and you have no business with it, ok?"

"What happened to your family? Why aren't you with them?" Natsu had tried really hard not to ask questions but he just couldn't help it. He hadn't expected an answer so when she did speak, he was quite surprised.

"The Black Dragon killed them."

It all made sense to him now; the hate and resentment towards Dragon Slayers was because of Acnologia. Acnologia himself was a Dragon Slayer and then turned himself into a real dragon after he had massacred a lot of his own kind during the Civil War.

"And I'll do anything to get my revenge on him."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**

**Love you guys!**

**P.S. I was wondering if any of you might go the animeconvention (Atsusacon) this weekend (Antwerp, Belgium). I'll be going tomorrow (Saturday, 20/7/13) and I just wanted to know if any of my readers were going xP**

******~Angel**


End file.
